Half Pain
by Rimnerel Ayasugi
Summary: “At least he won’t have to hurt anymore,” Kai mumbled, staring down at his brother. “He never has to carry the weight of what his family has done to him ever again.” TyKa and KeTa Chapter 19 is up.
1. Prologue: The Sacrifice For A Kingdom

Author's note: I know that I haven't updated some stuff in a bit of time, it's just that I've been in and out of thoughts and writer's block is really kicking me in the ass. So while I've been poking around with things...and I got this after this really strange dream about Tala and a pillow I had. Don't ask...just enjoy.

----------oooooooo-------------

{_The kingdom of Bakuten has remained peaceful for more than 50 years under the rule of the current Japanese ruler. The people had no worries about other countries invading because it was said that the king had the protection and power of the four sacred spirits: Dranzer the red phoenix, Dragoon the blue dragon, Driger the white tiger, and Draciel the black turtle. Over time, because of this, the people thought less and less about the possibility that they may be invaded and the arms dispersed until the people forgot completely how to fight._

_Just when it seems the peace of the Bakuten kingdom will go on forever, something happens that shall set into works events leading to the lives of four young men changing. And then so will hearts._}

The light pushed its way through the curtains to strike the figure, with long blue hair, in the face. The figure turned his face from the light, curling up under the many silk sheets to gather in more warmth to fall back asleep. More light from outside pushed its way through, illuminating the sleeping figure in an aura of golden light. The figure mumbled something as he burrowed deeper under the covers.

The sound of a door opening and closing stirred him awake momentarily. Lifting his head up, he could see no one with his blurry eyes. Deciding that it was probably just a maid coming in to check to see if he was awake or not, he lowered his head back onto the feather pillows, slowly drifting back to sleep. That was until he felt the weight of the bed lower, and a pair of cold hands slipped under his nightgown. A gasp arose, feeling a warm body press against his.

The figure's eyes popped open, turning his head to where the body behind him was. Blue eyes met dark auburn eyes, shining with a burning the figure had not seen in a pair of eyes before. It was so intense that the eyes themselves were like liquid fire.

"Awake now, little prince," the figure with auburn eyes said, a smirk rising to his lips.

"P-prince Kai! What—"the other prince started.

"Don't you like this sort of wake up instead of those stupid maids," Prince Kai said, moving his hands lower to glide across the other prince's stomach.

"Stop!" the blue haired prince said, pulling away from his captor. Moving out of the bed, he stared at the prince in his bed. The dual haired prince stared at the blue eyed younger teen, the smirk on his face rising.

"Is that anyway to talk to your master?" Prince Kai inquired. "Must I keep reminding you, Prince Tyson of the Bakuten Empire of Japan, that you are now my personal servant? You have to obey my every wish. Now come here."

"No..." Prince Tyson shook his head, the memory of why he was in the Russian Empire stirring up in his mind. His eyes misted, thinking about the fields of his homeland he spent most of his childhood playing in with his younger brother. The memory of all his childhood friends, of the people he cared about and loved, his father who was still sick, and the sacrifice he made for his people came back to him once more.

"I said come to me," Prince Kai ordered.

"No! I'm not going to be your toy!" the blue-eyed prince shouted at the other. The Russian prince only stared at the Japanese prince, amused by how stubborn he was. That was why he chose this one when his father brought the two princes of the Bakuten Empire of Japan to Russia.

{Flashback}

"Prince Tyson! Prince Tyson!" one of the maids that was assigned to watch over the heir to the Bakuten throne of Japan, ran through the fields in search of her young rambunctious charge. The Bakuten kingdom was currently suffering a great panic with the emperor falling ill with pneumonia. Because of the continuous peace the kingdom's had, the armies within the kingdom dispersed, the people now in great danger of being invaded by enemy countries. She just hoped that nothing had happened to the prince.

The young maid stopped for a minute, looking around in hope that the boy was somewhere nearby. He at times had a tendency to wander off from the castle more each time she turned around. Scanning the area, she sighed with relief to find a pair of horses heading her way. On the backs of the animals was a young man with long blue hair kept in a loose ponytail and a young man with short brown hair, every now and then his eyes could be seen underneath the movement of his hair.

"Prince Tyson!" the maid shouted, waving her hands to gather his attention.

"Huh? Oh! Nanako!" The boys made their way over to the woman, stopping when they reached her side. "Nanako, is something wrong?" The blue haired teen's eyes dimmed with worry to her sudden presence out in the fields like this.

"Worry not about your father, he is fine," Nanako said, easing his fear that his father had worsened. "Where have you and your brother been?"

"We went into town to check on things there," the prince said. Worry again flooded his eyes as he stared at her. "The people are beginning to fear more of our neighbors. Rumors have been flying through town that China, Korea, and Australia are preparing soldiers to invade. I tried to calm the people's fears, but...it seems only their king will be able to ease their sour dispositions," Prince Tyson sighed.

"Which brings me to my current news. We have finally gotten hope. There is a visitor waiting to have an audience with you, my prince," Nanako said excitedly.

"Hope...in a visitor?" the prince frowned.

"Yes. The King of Russia has come upon hearing the situation of our kingdom to assist us. He is waiting to speak with you at this very moment."

"What? Really?" Prince Tyson exclaimed. Hope stirred in his heart, maybe if the people knew that they had allies, their spirits would lift and they could give his father, the king the support he needed to make a recovery.

"Yes! He says he would like to speak with you and your brother immediately. We shouldn't keep him waiting, Prince Tyson."

"All right," the prince nodded before turning his sight on the brunette on the horse who had yet to speak since the news that Nanako brought was spoken. He continued to study his brother with quiet eyes. "Come on Kenny, we must go to the palace immediately."

----------ooo----------

The soft footsteps of silk slippers could be heard on the blue marble floor as the brass doors decorated in gold with the Bakuten kingdom's four sacred guardians opened from the hallway. The two princes walked into the circular room that was used to hold audience with the king was used. Prince Tyson immediately identified the tall male with well-groomed purple hair, dressed in a heavily furred coat of maroon over dyed cloths of dark purples and browns, was the king of Russia.

Upon hearing the doors opening, he turned his steely gray eyes upon the boys dressed in traditional Japanese robes of navy blue lined with a soft pale yellow, which was on Tyson, and a pale green lined with the exact same pale yellow on Kenny. Bowing slightly to the two princes that stopped feet away from him, he awaited their words. The older prince nodded his approval.

"I am Prince Tyson, heir to the Bakuten throne. It is an honor for us to have you come from your country in order to aid our needy kingdom," Tyson said in fluent Russian, bowing respectably to the Russian king. It was customary for both boys to learn the languages of the world for such case scenarios, he was glad for once it was paying off.

"I am Prince Kenny," the brunette said, bowing also. "I also thank you for coming in our time of need."

"I am honored that you would think of my efforts as so grand," the Russian king spoke, bowing to both princes. "But I am only doing what is right. I am King Boris and I am honored to assist your great kingdom. When I heard of your situation here I immediately gather all my resources and began my trip here with over 2,000 men eager to help train soldiers and fight for your country."

"Two thousand..." Tyson replied.

"Indeed," King Boris nodded. "My health wanes much more now, telling me that at any moment I could fall ill. I would not want anything to happen to my poor country, my sons would not be as clear headed as you in such a crisis, so I have maintained an army."

"Thank you so much sire," Prince Tyson bowed once more.

"You are very much welcomed young prince. I just have one small request that I hope you do not mind fulfilling for me," King Boris said.

"What? I don't mind," Prince Tyson smiled. "Just name it, and if it's within my power I shall grant you it. It's the least I can do for your help."

King Boris let a slow smile rise to his lips with relief. "The only thing I'm asking of you if you do not mind so much, is for you and your brother to go to Russia to meet my sons. Tala, my oldest son is eighteen at the moment his younger brother Kai recently turned seventeen. I would like our kingdoms to have a strong alliances for future events."

Tyson looked over at Kenny once this was said to find the brunette biting his bottom lip, a nervous habit he often took on when he thought. Tyson shifted his eyes to the man, thinking. In the past two months since his father fell ill, Tyson had been making all of the important decisions, knowing that no one else was going to make them.

Kenny, of course was not too young for such decisions, but his very shy and indecisive nature towards things of this manner usually laid the weight down on what Tyson thought. It might be due to Tyson's nature to shelter his younger brother from the world. He knew that eventually when his brother reached the age of manhood, he would have to let go and accept that Kenny could no longer be the shy boy who would follow him around looking for guidance.

Since the age of three and four when their mother died, Tyson not only played mother for Kenny but older brother also, tending to him more than the maids. The maids often teased the young prince that if this kept up, he was going to have a younger brother complex when it came time to choose who would succeed the throne with him. Laughing always, Tyson would simply say that no one would ever be as good as Kenny to be by his side.

"King Boris," the blue haired prince finally said after turning the situation over in his head. "How long must we stay?"

"Your father is going through the last leg of illness, am I right?" the Russian king asked.

"Yes, that's correct," the prince nodded. "The doctors say that in two weeks he should be better."

"Then you shall stay until your father recovers. I also want to make sure that nothing happens to you in case countries do attack."

"I understand," Prince Tyson nodded. "King Boris, on your noble request, we shall accept your request for the sake of the Bakuten kingdom. We will go to Russia to meet your sons and form ties that will carry on through the lines of each of our thrones."

"Elder brother..." Kenny whispered nervously.

Tyson turned his eyes to his brother with a simple smile. "Everything will be fine, I know it will. It's just until father is better."

"Okay..." Kenny nodded. "I shall go too then. For our kingdom's sake."

{Flashback ends}

The prince of the Bakuten Empire did not knew that when he made the deal to come to Russia, it would be more than two weeks. As of now, time at King Boris's palace was coming upon six months. No word arrived from his homeland about his father, the king, nor the progress of the threatening invasions. Worry was filling the prince with thoughts that his kingdom, father, and people were no more. Each day he awoke, he hoped all this was a nightmare.

That one morning, he would awake to the sounds of laughter and birds. Of the maids humming cheerful melodies while attending to the daily chores. Dreamt of the sun against his face while in a field of tulips, lilacs, and daisies, staring up at the continuously morphing clouds. Each day he awoke was another day it grew harder to believe his dream would come true.

Prince Tyson wanted things to go back to the way they were. He wanted his father to be all right, the kingdom to be safe, to be back home instead of here in Russia. He didn't want to be this man's slave he refused to be. The younger of the two princes continued to glare at the older prince in his bed, staring at him expectantly.

Tyson was never going to give in to his demands. He had agreed to come to Russia to meet with him and his brother to form stable ties between the countries, but this was not part of the deal. King Boris lied to him the man never said that the treatment they received was going to be no better than a slave.

"So, you're not going to come to me, then I'll come to you." Prince Kai got up off the bed, walking over to the blue-eyed prince that back up until his back hit the cold wall. The taller teen grinned wickedly as he trapped his prey. Placing his hands on either side of the younger prince's head, he leaned down until he was nose to nose with the Japanese prince.

"What do you want from me?" Tyson whispered, a shiver rising up his spine, feeling Kai's warm breath waft the air between them, hitting Tyson's face. Kai's eyes became intense as he locked them with Tyson's wide blue ones.

"What do I want?" Kai smirked. "What do you think I want?"

"I-I-I don't know," Tyson stammered.

"You can't be that naïve, my beautiful prince. You must have noticed the way I've stared at you. How close I'm always getting. That surely has not escaped your notice, has it Tyson?" Kai said, moving his hand under Tyson's shirt again.

"Stop," Tyson whispered. The remark was ignored as Kai pressed his body closer to the shorter teen.

"What I want from you my prince is complete submission. After all, I am your master and you are my servant until I decide I have no more use for you." Kai continued to lean closer to the teen, who realized he was trapped.

-------------ooooooo----------------

Okay, I hope everyone liked my prologue. Don't worry about what happens to Tyson, that scene will be repeated in a later chapter, and everyone will find out whether or not Kai stripped him then and did hot, kinky things against the wall. If everyone likes this much, then I will update!


	2. Chapter 1: Doubts Upon Arrival

Rimnerel: Well folks, what do I really have to say for myself...besides that I've been trying real hard to get back to this story. No, you don't have to kill me, I'm going to be better about updating, I promise. I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter, and sorry for the wait, this next chapter may confuse some, but I want to explain what I did. The first chapter was a prologue telling a little about what will go on, and this chapter is the real beginning of things. But don't worry, I promise that I will get back to that lovely scene at the end of last chapter, now onwards.

---------------ooooooo-------------

The young man with long blue hair tied back out of his way, stared out at the city not too far from where he was for a long minute, his mind preoccupied with things. Placing his hands on the balcony he stood out on, he gave a short sigh. This had to be the right decision he kept thinking. There was no other choice in the matter he and his brother had to do this in order for the people of Japan to be at ease. But he kept pondering, kept questioning whether or not his father would have done the same thing in his position.

This young man was the eldest son of the King of the Bakuten Empire, Prince Tyson. Bakuten was an empire that controlled Japan under the power of the four beast gods. The first of these spirits was Dranzer, supposedly the offspring of the great Suzaku, a red phoenix type spirit that controlled fire and rebirth. Dragoon, the offspring of the great Seiryu, a blue dragon spirit controlled the storms and was said to bring strength and power to those that were able to control it. Driger was the offspring of Byakko, a great white tiger whose courage and speed was second to none. And last was Draciel, offspring of Genbu, a black turtle with an endless supply of wisdom and gave protection to those worthy of it.

It was said that his father, the king was had the divine power of all four beast gods from the minute he was born, something a king of the Bakuten empire had not been blessed within more than two centuries. Because of this great power, no other kingdoms tried attacking, afraid of the wraith of the beast gods. So, the kingdom was safe from war...but because there was no war, the armies began dispersing until finally the country was completely unarmed and ill prepared for the worst if it were to happen, which it had.

No more than two months ago, the young prince discovered there was something wrong with his father. Occasionally Tyson found his father slipping into long periods of sleep during the day or frequent complaints of pain. Worried, Tyson had doctors do tests on his father, despite the man's insistence he would be fine. It did not take long before the doctors came back to him with word that there was an irregular thump when his heart beat. Tyson feared for the worst and it came, his father soon was bed ridden with illness.

That soon did not become the only worry that the young prince and the kingdom had. It did not take long for the other surrounding countries to discover that Japan's king was ill. Over the course of weeks, Australia, Korea, China, and India were gathering together their forces for invasion. Japan was a wealthy country that strived off the minerals and rare metals that were found all over the course. Among these minerals and metals were oil, petroleum, silver, bronze, and diamond.

"Prince Tyson?" a soft voice said. The young prince turned around to the woman standing behind him. Her dark blue eyes shifted from him to the town. "Are you that worried to leave the kingdom with your father still ill?"

"I..." Tyson smiled, staring up at the clouds. "I suppose so, Nanako." This woman was both his personal maid and his brother's when they were small. After his mother died, she was the one he confined in more than anyone else every now and then he found he still did, even if she was only five years older than him.

"There is nothing wrong with feeling like this Tyson," Nanako stated. Walking up to the teen, she raised her hand, stroking his hair in a motherly way.

"Nanako...I know that the kingdom is importance, but..." Tyson paused, not really wanting to worry her.

"Ty?" Nanako said. Looking over at him, she found a deep thoughtful look on his face. "What's the matter? If you have second thoughts about going to Russia, I'm sure that King Boris will understand your hesitation to leave your father."

"No...Nanako," Tyson shook his head. "I gave him my word that Kenny and I would go to meet his sons. It's just until father becomes better again."

"But Ty," she started.

"Are you worried that something may happen to me going to Russia?" Tyson smiled. "You don't have to be. Trust King Boris, after all if he was after the kingdom like everyone else, he would have already conquered us. He's trying to help, show him as much respect as you would my father. And I promise that the minute you send word of my father's recovery, I will make a swift return."

"Tyson...I want you to be careful, you understand," Nanako sighed, knowing she would never be able to talk him out of going. "Make sure that if you sense you are in any danger, don't hesitate to call upon Seiryu's power."

"I won't," Tyson nodded. Tyson was very important to the throne, not just as heir, but also as one under the divine protection of the dragon god, Dragoon. Unlike most of the other heirs that were selected to succeed the throne on the death of the previous king, Tyson's birth was foretold by the dragon god a year prior to his conception. Dragoon stating that Tyson would gain his divine power on his seventeenth birthday. That was considered an honor for the kingdom since of course no other king was foretold in such a manner.

"Now promise me that you shall write to me often, and promise to write you often with news on my progress, along with Kenny's," Tyson said.

"That's another thing I'm worried about," Nanako sighed, folding her arms.

"What?"

"Kenny. I don't know how he will take this. I know that you will be there with him...but do you really think that he's going to okay leaving home for a while. I mean...he's so shy and introverted sometimes."

"I know," Tyson said, looking out over the city once more. It was true that if Tyson was there, his little brother tended to shy away from strangers. Tyson didn't know whether or not they would speak with the two Russian princes separately or at the same time. Tyson didn't want to make his brother feel pressured to do his best while there. "I will do all I can to watch over him, you know that."

"Yes, but if you two are separated for a period of time, what will happen?" Nanako inquired. "He may just end up being rude by his silence and then who knows."

"Nanako, don't worry so much. I'm sure the princes will understand his situation. They are brothers after all, I'm sure the younger of the two can try to identify with the situation. Now, I think we should see if the servants have finished packing everything for the trip," Tyson said, turning away from the scene on the balcony.

"I still can't believe that you're going to go through with this," she sighed, following her prince as they headed out of Tyson's room and down the hall. As always, things were quiet, most of the servants and maids were either attending to the preparations for the trip Tyson and Kenny would be making, or Tyson's father and the guest at the palace.

"Well, you know that it's my duty, I can't avoid it," Tyson grinned.

"Well, I suppose you've finally grown up from the rambunctious boy that I had such a hard time keeping up with. You know, you make your mother and father proud. You make me proud too."

"Thanks Nanako."

The two continued walking until they reached outside where the stables are. Before they could check on the progress of things, they would need to take horses to the harbor where the boat was. In only a matter of another sunset, Tyson and Kenny would be sailing to Russia in the company of ten of King Boris's best men. Once they got to Russia, they would be personally escorted to the Russian palace where they would be able to meet the Russian princes face to face once settled in.

"Do you think we should bring Kenny along with us, Tyson?" Nanako inquired, climbing up on a brown and black mare. "I'm sure he would like to get away from the palace for a while."

"When I saw him at lunch early, he seemed distracted, I think we should leave him to his thoughts until the trip," Tyson responded, hoisting up on a golden brown mare. Nanako only nodded once more, knowing that the younger of the two princes probably needed time to alone to think before the trip. Tyson had a feeling that his brother was having doubts about this whole trip.

When they were having lunch with King Boris, and he was telling the two about Russia, Tyson noticed that every now and then his brother would tense up. Kenny had hardly eaten much, claiming that he was too excited to eat. The older man brought the fake smile, but Tyson saw right through it. His brother was far from happy. If anything, this trip to Russia was wearing on his thoughts. Tyson just hoped that everything would work out fine.

----------oooo---------

Tyson stared out over the clear blue water, the sun shimmering on the surface as it hung high over the boat that was sailing for the foreign county of Russia. The birds that flew over the boat in the clear azure sky squawked. Some dove in the water, catching fish that swam just under the surface. The wind was not strong that day, as it had been the day he and his brother set sail. So far, ten days had passed since leaving Japan.

Most of the city people that were able to get away for one or two hours came to wish the two princes off on the voyage. Since King Boris arrived in the Bakuten Empire, the people were more at ease, going about their normal lives without worrying about the threats of attack, because of the soldiers that were positioned outside the boundaries of the towns and cities. Nanako and some of the servants in the palace also saw him and his brother off, King Boris stayed at the castle in case something were to happen to the king.

"And now, here I am," Tyson said to the sky above. Soon, maybe in a matter of hours, he would catch his first glimpse of the shores of Russia. He was excited this was his first trip out of his homeland. He wondered if the Russian country was much the same as the Bakuten Empire. He wondered if there were large mountains to climb up, woods to explore and hunt, rivers and fields that he might have a chance to sit out in and think to himself.

"Amazing, the sea is, isn't it?" a deep voice said. Tyson heard footsteps approach him as he continued to stare out at the water. Only shifting his eyes to a tall male with short black hair came to the rail, standing beside Tyson.

"Commander Bukharin," Tyson nodded an acknowledgement to the male beside him.

This male was King Boris's leading commander and was instructed to get Tyson and Kenny to Russia safely. When Tyson first met the man days ago, he immediately felt he would be someone that Tyson could count on. He was a very loyal soldier and a kind man, as Tyson found out on the first night he was walking around the deck and found the man playing a violin. It was always Tyson's experience that someone who could play an instrument was a person you could count on because it took much kindness to handle and play as delicate an instrument as a violin.

"The sea is very beautiful I've never seen such a beautiful scene. Tell me, from the Russian palace, can you see the ocean?" Tyson inquired. "It would be nice some mornings to just wake up and look at the sun against the water."

"I suppose you can see the ocean from the servant quarters," the commander responded. "But if you get up early enough some mornings, and make your way out on the balcony close to the servant quarters, you can get the best view of the ocean and sun in the mornings."

"Really!" Tyson exclaimed as he turned bright dark blue eyes up at the male who smiled down at the young prince with a smile. "I'll have to wake up early enough then!"

"Prince Kenny is not on the deck with you?" the commander inquired looking around for the quiet brunette. "I suppose he doesn't like the sea, I always find you watching the waves, but he's always in the ship's hold."

"The motion of the waves upsets him." The first day Tyson tried to get his brother up on the deck to look at the waves with him, Kenny lost the little lunch he had eaten immediately. The first two days Tyson actually spent caring for his ill brother. On the third day the illness faded and Kenny declined to go back out on the deck unless there was a need to.

"I see how is he doing?" Commander Bukharin wondered. "Does he need any medicine for his illness?"

"No, that's okay, he feels better. He just won't come up on the deck unless he has to. I think once we hit land, things will be fine. Some of the soldiers said that it for some people the motion of the waves and boat causes them to be sick and it clears up once they get on land again."

"That's right, we call it motion sickness. It seems your brother is more susceptible to it than you," Commander Bukharin smiled.

"I think it's because I have the power of the dragon god on my side," Tyson admitted.

"Dragon god?" the man raised a brow to the young prince beside him.

"Yeah," Tyson nodded. "There are four gods that protect my land. They are the offspring of the original deities that Lady Nu-Kua asked to protect the pillar she made that kept heaven from crashing down on Earth. I am under the protection of Dragoon, the offspring of Sohryu the Blue Dragon of the East."

"I think I understand. Then you must be well blessed," Commander Bukharin spoke. Is your brother protected by Dragoon, or another one of the gods that you talked about?"

"Both of my parents wished he was, but when he was born, now of the gods appeared to show he was under their protection. Sometimes, a god will never appear to a royal member of the family, and at times, they must wait until their seventeenth or eighteenth birthday for a divine blessing. If anything were to happen to me, the kingdom would be out of a king until the gods decided who is worthy to sit upon the throne," Tyson explained.

"Your brother must feel out of place sometimes around you with a god protecting you and not him."

"No, because I know that despite the gods not showing themselves to him right now, he will still receive their protection. He is a very kind person, my brother is. They know that, and know that right now, he would never be able to take the throne if something were to happen to me. He is shy and indecisive about things. He's always looked up to me for help and answers. Eventually I will have to let him make his own decisions, but it will be hard. Since our mother died, he has always tagged along with me everywhere I went," Tyson grinned. "It's going to feel funny when he won't turn to me anymore for the answers."

"You shouldn't feel bad, I'm sure that he will still think of you as his big brother and no matter how much you let him go, he will come back to you for answers whether you want to give them to him or not," Commander Bukharin stated.

"I hope so. I love him and only want what's best for him. I don't want to see him cry, nor hurt in any way. I know that's usually a task for mother's, but...I guess I've grown a mother complex over the years." Tyson looked up at the sky.

"You're close to your brother, that's a good thing. That's how brothers should be."

"Commander Bukharin..." Tyson looked over at the male who stood beside him. "May I ask you a question?"

"A question...of course Prince Tyson, just ask."

"What are they like?" Tyson wondered. Since leaving, he had asked himself over and over again what these two Russian princes were like. King Boris didn't say any real thing of interest about them. Actually, the King of the Russian Empire had failed to give him anything about his sons, as if they were not important at all.

"They?" Bukharin blinked. "Do you mean Prince Kai and Prince Tala?"

"Yes, what are the Russian princes like? King Boris failed to give any significant information on his sons. I want to know what they are like."

Bukharin looked down at the young boy who stared up at him with curious dark blue eyes. Immediately he wanted to turn his eyes away from the boy. Of course King Boris had not told the princes about his sons. If the boy really knew...Bukharin mentally shook his thoughts clear. He could not disobey his king, even if he wanted to save this boy and his brother from what he knew may happen.

"Well...let's see...Prince Kai...and Prince Tala..." Bukharin thought for a long minute, wondering how in the world he was going to get himself out of this situation. He had to tell Tyson something, but he didn't want to lie to the little prince. Nor could he ruin his king's plan that would cost him and his family their lives. His son was about Tyson's age.

"Commander Bukharin!" one of the soldiers shouted from the mast. "Commander Bukharin, I see land ahead!"

"Land?" Tyson whipped his head from the commander to the ocean, sure enough, there was land approaching. Tyson's eyes widened, seeing the tall trees that still contained summer colors and the mountains that seemed to reach the tip of the heavens in the background. Even the temperature in the air had dropped drastically from earlier that day, sending chills up and down Tyson's body through his summer robes.

"You might want to go wrap up with as many warm clothes as possible. Opposed to your warm summer, we are amidst the middle of fall here. And make sure that you tell your brother to wrap up tightly. I don't want you both catching a cold coming into the country. Not a way to spend your first days," Bukharin instructed.

"I...all right. I can't wait to see what Russia is like. And I'll be meeting the two princes soon, so I won't need to ask you what they are like," Tyson grinned as he headed back down to the ship's hold. Bukharin stared after the boy for a long minute before turning his eyes back to Russian. With a sigh, he prayed that all the protection the boy had would save him from this horrendous trial he and his brother were to face.

-----------------ooooooo------------------

Rim: And there we go. Chapter two has finally been completed. I promise that the next chapter won't take so long to write up and post. Well, I hope everyone likes it. There is so much planned from here on out.


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions of the Russian ...

Rim: Okay, I finally have something to write for this chapter after toasting my brain to a warm fire and setting it to cook for several hours. Thanks everyone for reviewing and I'm finally ready to give everyone something good.

Brooklyn (smiles): At least you didn't fry your brain. (Rim glares at him) Um...okay...I guess we should get started then before she kills me.

-----------------oooooooo---------------

Tyson awed in wonder at the buildings the carriage passed on its way to the Russian palace. They were quite different than the small houses and shops full of bright colors that littered the countryside of Japan. The buildings here were almost drab looking every now and then colors other than brown and gray were seen on houses, if they were really even that and other buildings. Tyson figured this had to be the poor side of the country.

All the people were dressed in worn looking coats of thick linen that might be wool or another material. Their footwear looked just as worn as they made their way to the sides of the road, to allow the carriage passage. All the people kneeled to the carriage as it passed, and only stood up once it had passed them.

Tyson turned his eyes from the scene of Russia to look over at his brother who had not bothered in pulling back the heavily lined satin curtains of the carriage to stare at the land they had arrived in not too long ago. Tyson had been very excited when he was finally able to get off the boat and touch his foot on solid land. His brother was just as eager, for the only reason that he didn't have to suffer from motion sickness any longer.

The carriage the two were now in waited for them by the harbor once they were off the boat. Tyson was more than happy to follow Commander Bukharin's advice about wearing their much heavier robes because it was indeed cold off the boat. Speaking of the commander, taking his eyes off his little brother, Tyson shifted his line of vision upon the commander riding in the carriage with them. Commander Bukharin's eyes were closed as if thinking. His arms were folded over each other and leaned back against the plush cushion of the seating.

"Commander Bukharin?" Tyson said softly. He half expected the older man to be asleep; after all, he had been making certain that everything was running smoothly on the ship.

"Is there something you need, Prince Tyson?" the man opened his eyes, staring at the blue haired teen who smiled. He was half expecting the Japanese prince to ask him again about the King Boris's two sons. Then he would have no way of escaping the inevitable. He knew he would never be able to lie to the boy, because the prince reminded him so much of his son Dmitriy, who he had not seen in months, along with his wife and two daughters.

"So far, this country is very amazing. I'm very excited about being in your homeland," Tyson smiled.

"If you stay long enough for the first snow falling, I'm certain you will find that to your liking also, little prince," Commander Bukharin smiled.

"The snow must be as beautiful here as it is back in my homeland. The way it falls so softly over the buildings and trees," Tyson said. "Maybe if we are here long enough, I can watch it cover everything."

"We should be arriving at the palace soon," Bukharin informed the older of the two Japanese princes.

"I'm excited about it. And once we're settled in, you can go see your family. I'm sure you must miss them with the long trip away and everything," Tyson said.

"Yes, I do. My son is about your age now. I left him in charge of the family while I was gone. He probably has grown in the last few weeks while I've been gone. And my two daughters must also be anxious for my return," Bukharin said. "It will be good to see them all."

"Commander Bukharin!" one of the soldiers knocked on the door to the carriage. "We're arriving at the palace."

"All right!" Commander Bukharin turned his attention back to Tyson, whose eyes were shining with excitement. "I see you're excited about seeing the palace. You can go ahead and look out the window at the palace if you want."

"Really?"

Opening the curtains that covered the windows, Tyson gaped at the wide and quite magnificent sight erected before him. Behind a wide iron wrought gate more than seven feet high, was a huge structure done in a style similar to the Arabic designs Tyson studied in his books. The walls were a light gray/silver texture, probably done with slate blocks of stone. The tops of the structure were circular, a soft lavender tone hinted in the roof of the three story high palace. Trees could be seen, probably hiding a courtyard, fountains and other surprises.

"I suppose that means you like the palace. It's nothing like your palace in Japan," Commander Bukharin laughed, seeing the reaction on the boy's face. Tyson turned his attention back on Commander Bukharin.

"It's just as amazing," Tyson smiled. "I can't wait to see what the inside of the palace is like." Commander Bukharin continued to smile at the teen's zealous for the Russian palace, but his thoughts still troubled him. The closer they got, the less time he would be able to tell the driver to turn around and send the boys back to their own homeland. It wasn't right that they were walking into this blind. He wanted to protect them as if they were his own children. Once inside the palace, he had no say over what happened.

Yet, if he brought them back to Japan now...King Boris would have him executed for insubordination, leaving his wife and children to be considered outcasts in their homeland. There was no way they would be able to make it on their own outside of Russia. It was there home, their entire lives. So when the carriage was inside the gates of the palace, all Commander Bukharin could do was say a prayer for the two.

"This is so great! Kenny, you have to see this," Tyson said excitedly as he tugged on his little brother's sleeve to make him look up. Eventually, the brunette lifted his eyes to his brother, looking out the window that the curtain was drawn away from. His eyes flickered over things with little interest before lowering.

"It's okay," Kenny said quietly. It wasn't like their home at all. He just wanted to have this end as soon as possible so he could return to his normal life.

"Kenny," Tyson said, about to whine when the carriage stopped. It was only a minute before the door to the carriage open, a soldier bowing in front of them.

"Prince Tyson and Kenny, welcome to the Russian palace. We hope you enjoy your stay while you are here. Commander Bukharin, welcome back on your return from Japan." The soldier with short brown hair got to his feet, looking over the three in the carriage. Tyson noticed that the man could be no older than eighteen or nineteen.

"Prince Tyson, Prince Kenny, this is my lieutenant, Anton Petrovich. If I'm ever away you can count on Anton for anything," Commander Bukharin said.

"I'm at your service."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tyson said, as Commander Bukharin led him and Kenny out of the carriage. Looking up, Tyson awed that it was much larger than first realized. Someone could probably get lost if they had no idea where they were going. Looking around he found a flock of maids and servants bowing to him and his brother. Yet no one there looked to be of royal descent.

"I see that the princes are absent from our guests arrival, tending to business?" Commander Bukharin responded to Tyson's unasked question.

"I'm afraid that both princes have gone missing from their rooms some time before you arrived. The maids told me that when they were going to assemble the two for their first meeting, a message from both saying they would come back at dinner was found in each of their rooms," the younger stated.

"Of all times, I suppose that this will give our guests time to unpack and settle in before their meeting." The older male turned his attention to Tyson and Kenny who seemed a little more relaxed that the first meeting was postponed. "I hope that this isn't an inconvenience for either of you."

"No, of course not," Tyson smiled. "We were both a little nervous that we would meet them, but this will give us time to figure out what we want to say to them. Maybe they were just a little nervous to meet us too."

"Perhaps so, young prince," Commander Bukharin smiled. "We'll, I'll let the maids take you to your assigned rooms. And remember if you need anything don't hesitate to send for either me or Lieutenant Petrovich."

"Thank you so much for your kindness," Tyson bowed slightly to the commander and his lieutenant before allowing the maids that had gathered around him and his brother to guide them away, several servants carrying their belongs. Once the two princes were out of earshot, the lieutenant turned to his commander with a worried stare.

"I suppose you did not mention how our two princes were to those boys, did you sir? And I doubt that King Boris explained it either."

"You know I was not allowed to speak of their many faults, nor can we disobey our king's orders," Commander Bukharin said.

"Both seem too young to have to go through such an ordeal as they are about to venture on. Do you think that they shall be fine?" The young man with short brown hair stared up at his superior officer with a frown. The older had a frown of equal worry on his face. "Maybe Tala and Kai will—"

"Do you think that they will?" Bukharin interrupted. "You know how those two are. I want to take them back, but if I do..."

"We just have to pray then," Petrovich sighed. "And hope that god watches over them."

---------oooo--------

Tyson sat on the huge bed that could likely fit four people in, which was covered with deep blue satin sheets with fur linen blankets on top. Feather down pillows rested against the carved oak headboard which was decorated in gold and silver. With a big smile on his face, Tyson looked towards the vanity near the chiffonier and wardrobe that held all of his clothing. With a sigh, he feel back, looking up at the ceiling. Now that he was done unpacking everything, what could he do to pass the time?

Maybe he should go for a walk around the grounds to see what he could find. He was sure nobody would mind and he would be back in time for dinner. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Leaping up from the bed, Tyson walked towards the door and pulled it open. The sound of maids working and their chattered filled the air, giving the palace a warm feel. It wasn't so bad here it felt like a second home in a way.

Stepping out his room, Tyson pulled it shut then headed down the hall quietly. His ears picked up the chatter of the maids talking about him and his brother and how handsome both were. A short grin curved his lips into a smile, seeing as how this was probably the first time palace maids ever called him handsome. Since of course he grew up with most of the maids back in his homeland, they were use to him and only commented when he began looking more like his mother.

That did not mean that he was not aware of his looks. Many of the noble girls that lived within the Bakuten Empire attempted to gain his attention when he was out for a simple horse back ride or hunting. Occasionally, there was the passing noble boy that was attracted to him, but Tyson has not yet built an interest in either same sex or opposite sex attraction. His one true love was his homeland.

Retracing his steps from earlier when the maids were taking him and his brother through the palace, he found the path that interested him. Before when he had asked them what it was, a young girl of about fourteen mention that it led to a small private area overlooking a garden and pond. Tyson looked around to find if anyone was watching, but found the halls empty. Pulling the door open, Tyson's mouth gaped open.

The area that was supposedly small and private had to have extended more than an acre outwards. Walking into the area once the door was shut tight, Tyson shifted his eyes from one plant and tree to the next, everything of some exotic kind. The pebble path under his feet was cool under his slippers, so he walked to get the nip of cold off. The deeper he went, the more he found fascinating, like the flowers or the occasional bird that squawked above.

"This is amazing," Tyson said to himself. "I can't believe they call this small."

"It's small if you've seen it dozens of times," came a voice from out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Tyson demanded, looking around but seeing no one. Around him later sounded, as whoever it was watching him, took amusement in scaring unsuspecting individuals. "Come out and show yourself!"

"If you really want to find me, look up," the voice laughed. Tyson raised his eyes to the trees, scanning over the dark green texture, until his eyes caught sight of black, blue, and blue-green. A young man with strange auburn like eyes watched him, while sitting in a tree reading a book. His hair was also strange, a slate like blue made up his front locks of hair, while peeking from the back was a darker blue.

The young man in the tree wore a long sleeved black satin shirt with blue-green pants of possibly the same material. Could this boy be one of the servants in the castle? It would seem otherwise out of place that he should be in the palace otherwise. Perhaps he was a page for the king or a stable boy. He seemed a little too careless to be one of the princes.

"Planning on staring at me forever, or are you going to say something?" the boy with auburn eyes said. Tyson felt a light blush color his cheeks as he looked away.

"Forgive my rudeness, I didn't mean to stare," Tyson apologized.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around the palace before. Are you a new servant?" the boy raised a light brow to Tyson who could only help but laugh.

"Would a servant boy here dress in expensive fabrics like I would?" Tyson smiled.

"Maybe, depends on where you came from," the boy shrugged. "What's your name?"

"I am Prince Tyson of the Bakuten Empire of Japan. I just arrived in Russia today to visit the Russian princes here, but they don't seem to be around right now, so I decided to walk around on my own," Tyson stated. The boy in the tree stared at Tyson for a long minute then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"So you are the prince that was to arrive today. I've heard nonstop chatter about how everyone is to be on their best behavior around you. I can't see what the fuss is about though. You're younger than expected," the boy in the tree stated.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Tyson was starting not to like this servant boy.

"The two princes of the Russian Empire are much older than you, did you know that?" The auburn eyed servant closed his book to talk with Tyson. His auburn eyes shone with amusement.

"Of course I know. King Boris told me that his sons were seventeen and eighteen. That's not much of a difference," Tyson said. "I'm a year younger than the youngest of the Russian princes."

"You're sixteen? You could be mistaken for thirteen around here with how short you are," the boy laughed.

"Short! I'm not short!" Tyson shouted.

The boy in the tree said nothing as he slid from the branch he was on, to another one below it. The dual haired teen continued his descent until he was standing in front of Tyson. The grin remained intake to the Russian servant boy's face while Tyson's face turned slightly red, as he had to look up to the teen who had to be about 5'9" or 5'10". Tyson stood well at 5'5", on the verge of 5'6"; his brother stood at 5'3".

"Now what were you saying about not being short?" inquired the servant boy.

"Well I still have room to grow!" Tyson shot back.

"Well, you better start growing sometime in the next year, or you're everyone's going to keep thinking you're still a child," the boy smirked. "Now if you would excuse me, I have things to do."

"Fine, like I care anyway." The dual haired teen gave Tyson another smirk before walking towards the door that the path started at. Once the other teen was gone, Tyson growled at the boy's cocky egotism. He really hoped all the male servants in the palace were not like that boy. Tyson hoped if it was possible, this would be their last meeting in a long time. There was just something about him that...Tyson couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about that boy.

-------oooo-------

Kenny looked up from his journal entry to find his brother coming into his bedroom. The sun had already set for the evening, now they were waiting on dinner to be served. The brunette put down his pen, a short smile on his face. Most of the afternoon, he had been walking around his temporary quarters trying to take his mind off the fact he was millions of miles away. Everything from Trigonometry to Calculus was sought in hopes that his homesickness would fade, but nothing settled the uneasiness he felt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tyson inquired walking up to his little brother and leaning over his shoulder to read what was there. Immediately Kenny covered the journal, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Don't look...please," Kenny begged.

"Oh, you must be writing something important that you don't want your brother to see. Must be something about a secret love, ne?" Tyson grinned wide.

"It's nothing like that," Kenny flushed more, closing the book.

"Then why are you blushing, little brother?" Tyson said.

"It's...it's just that I didn't want you to read and worry about me," Kenny said softly. Tyson's smile faded away, seeing the look in his little brother's eyes. Taking a seat on the bed, he stared at Kenny for a long minute. Once the minute was up, he let out a short sigh.

"It hasn't escaped my notice how much you want to go home. But, we have to do this for father. Our kingdom is fragile without its king to reassure it that everything will be all right. Not even I can persuade the people to listen, but with King Boris's forces on our side, the people can be assured that nothing will happen," Tyson stated. "I will admit that I'm excited about being here, but I do worry about our homeland much. But I know worrying is not going to do anything."

"But...you're different than me," Kenny whispered. "I'm not as outgoing as you, or brave. Without you, I don't know what I would do. I can't make decisions for myself and..."

"Kenny," Tyson interrupted.

"Nani?" Kenny blinked away his tears as he watched his brother hold out his hand. A short smile came to his face as he got up and walked over to his brother. Tyson pulled the younger into his lap and rocked him back and forth while stroking his hair. This familiar routine to the two happened wherever Kenny was upset, doubtful, or lonely. "Big brother..."

"I will be here for you always," Tyson whispered, continuing to stroke Kenny's hair in a motherly fashion. "I love you for the entire world, and I love our kingdom."

"I love our kingdom too," Kenny sighed contently as the stress lifted from his shoulders.

"So you'll cheer up and not mope around anymore?" Tyson's questioned.

"I'll cheer up and stop moping," Kenny repeated, a smile crossing his lips. No matter what, his brother could always talk him into anything. Well, that was only because he loved his brother more than life itself, he would do anything Tyson asked of him. "You know that I can't say no to you."

"You keep indulging me, and I will never let you go," Tyson teased. Kenny looked up at his brother, his hair falling from out of his sparkling blue eyes to meet his brother's gaze.

"I don't want you to let go. You can keep me locked away as long as you want," Kenny stated. Tyson made a face as he shook his head.

"Don't tease your big brother like that," Tyson scolded playfully.

"But I'm not teasing you. I mean it!" Kenny argued.

"You may mean it now, but somewhere in the future, you are going to find someone that you want to spend your entire life with. Then you will break your big brother's heart because you'll have to escape my clutches to be with that person. Therefore, don't tease your big brother like that," Tyson declared. "Understand me."

"I understand big brother." Kenny placed his head against the nook of his brother's neck, allowing the hair to fall back in place.

"Good." The two continued to enjoy each other's silence when there was a knock on the door. A young woman with short green hair walked into the room, but squeaked when she saw the scene. Of course she took it the wrong way, since of course she has never seen two brothers be so close with each other.

"I'm so sorry I should have knocked before entering. I...I..." The girl turned around with a dark blush on her face, covering her face with her hands. Kenny looked up at his brother puzzled, while Tyson just shrugged. Back in their homeland when they did this, nobody freaked out and turned bright red.

"Um...miss?" Tyson said.

"My name is Clara I'm so sorry Prince Tyson. I had no idea that you two..."

"That we what?" Tyson blinked. "We're this close?" The girl nodded rapidly, wondering how in the world they could be so open and comfortable with their secret.

"I promise that I won't say a word to anyone about your relationship," Clara squeaked.

"Relationship, what are you talking about? Everyone here already knows that he's my younger brother. Why would you tell the obvious?" Eventually it hit Tyson what she was implying. "Clara..."

"Yes, sire?"

"Do you think that I'm involved with my younger brother?" The girl said nothing, a short laugh spilling from Tyson's lips. Kenny stared up at his brother curiously. "Clara, don't take this the wrong way. But that is the most absurd thing a person could ever think from this. I care much for my younger brother that is true, but not to the point of incest."

"Sire, I'm so sorry!" Clara turned around and bowed rapidly, enough that Tyson swore her head was going to snap away from her body. "I didn't mean to offend you or..."

"That's okay. I suppose that you don't see your princes do this here. I doubt that many princes are as close as me and my little brother. But that is only because we lost our mother while we were still small and he's always relied on me for things. I'm both his mother and his older brother," Tyson explained.

"I'm terribly sorry I did not mean to imply such a thing of you. Please accept my deepest apologies, Prince Kenny and Tyson," Clara begged.

"It's all right, no harm is done. So, did you have something to tell us, Clara?" Tyson raised a humored brow.

"Yes, I did. I came to tell you that Prince Kai is waiting for you and Prince Kenny in the dining room for dinner. He says he's anxious to meet with you two," Clara said. "He told me to escort you down at once."

"So, this is it huh?" Tyson looked down at Kenny, a little worry in his face. "Kenny, don't worry, remember what you promised?"

"To stop moping and be myself," Kenny spoke, moving from out of his brother's lap, so Tyson could stand up.

"Good, I expect that you remember that. Now come on," Tyson smiled.

The two Japanese princes followed Clara out the room and down the long corridor that would lead to the stairs. Tyson wondered what the younger of the two Russian brothers would be like. Maybe a quiet teen who acted a lot like Kenny despite the two year difference between them, or he could be outgoing like Tyson and the older is more like Kenny. That would seem weird, but one could never tell when it came to people.

Tyson pondered the answer the whole way to the dining room where a figure waited by a large glass window overlooking city which was a few miles away. The person by the window wore a pair of pants of soft deep blue matching a black silk shirt. The style reminded Tyson of the arrogant servant he met earlier. Clara bowed down before she spoke to the figure watching the scenery.

"Prince Kai, here is Prince Tyson, and his younger brother Prince Kenny."

"It's an honor to meet you, Prince—" Tyson's speech dropped to silence when the figure turned around to reveal the teen from earlier. Before he knew it, Tyson had his finger pointing at the dual haired teen while gaping in shock.

"Yes, I know it's me," the prince said in Japanese, his Russian accent clinging to each word. "Nice to see you again so soon Prince Tyson of the Bakuten Empire, I presume that is your younger brother Prince Kenny. Welcome to the Russian Empire."

"Why didn't you tell me before who you were?" Tyson shouted.

"Because you didn't ask me," Prince Kai grinned amusingly. "Shall we get dinner started?"

"Prince Kai?" Clara said, shifting her gaze from Tyson to Kai, wondering what the two were talking about seeing as how she spoke no Japanese. The auburn eyed teen spared her a glance of annoyance.

"We're starting dinner," he said in Russian.

"But your brother isn't here yet, do you really want to start dinner without him, sire?" Clara questioned.

"Isn't that the point of why I said it?" Prince Kai stated.

"Yes sire." Bowing to the prince, she rushed to the kitchen to tell the servants to bring the trays of food. With much reluctance, since of course he was still in shock, Tyson sat down at the long dining table, Kenny seating himself beside Tyson. He too was curious as to what went on between the two, but if his brother wanted him to know, he would tell. Kenny studied the younger of the Russian princes. So this was Prince Kai, he seemed a lot different than he expected.

"Hey," Tyson said. Kai turned his eyes on Tyson.

"That's certainly a way to get someone's attention," Prince Kai smirked.

"Well, I find no reason to be formal with you when you called me short earlier!" Tyson said crossing his arms. "And you could have told me you were prince, and don't say that I didn't ask you. And do you really want to start dinner without your older brother?"

"He would start without me if he was here," Prince Kai remarked. "Anyway, he will probably be a while. He tends to get distracted from things very easily."

"Is he anything like you?" Tyson stated.

"Of course not," Prince Kai smirked. Just as he finished his sentence, a short scream could be heard somewhere on the upper level of the castle. Both Tyson and Kenny jumped hearing the noise, but Kai seemed unfazed by it. As if this was a normal occurrence within the palace...for all they knew it was.

"I don't think I want to know," Tyson said.

"And that's the reason I said we start dinner," Prince Kai spoke.

"You mean that..." Tyson trailed off. What the heck was Kai's older brother up to that caused him to scream like he was crazy? Maybe he was crazy.

"I suppose he's going to come to dinner now?" Kenny surprisingly spoke. Kai turned his eyes on the younger prince with momentarily interest. The boy was cute, in a meek sort of way, not his type at all, but...

"You're probably right," Kai smiled.

"How come he gets a smile and I get a smirk?" Tyson stated.

"Because he's not like you," Kai shrugged. Tyson glared at the slightly obnoxious prince then decided to let to go. He and Kenny came to Russia to make friends with the two. It would not be good to kill one of them.

"Prince Kai, here's the food," Clara said, coming back in the dining room followed by ten servants carrying trays. Each one set a tray on the table, then uncovered the food. Tyson's mouth immediately watered, one of his favorite pastimes when not hunting, exploring, or sleeping was eating.

"You are excused then," Kai shooed her away with a wave of his hand.

"Yes sire," she bowed and left, leaving the servants to put food on each boy's plate and filling their cups with ale. Tyson looked over the selection of food on the table and on his plate and decided that this was one thing he could get use to. He would have to find some way to get along with Prince Kai, and he didn't know what to expect from the older of the Russian princes, Tala.

"The meal looks delicious, you didn't have to prepare so much for us," Kenny quietly said since of course his big brother was too busy drooling over what they were about to have. Kai lowered his lashes over his eyes so he could focus on only the younger of the two.

"You don't have to sound so modest about your importance at the palace. This feast is to honor my father's wish for our kingdom," Kai said.

"And you were going to start without me," came a voice as a figure walked into the dining room while zipping belting his pants that were undone. Tyson and Kenny turned around to find a young man with red hair done in the style of wings walking into the room. His azure eyes shifted over the two princes.

"Prince Tyson, Prince Kenny, this is my older brother, Tala," Kai said. "Tala, these are our guests."

"I see."

-------------------ooooo-------------------

Rim (shaking Brooklyn): I'm finally done! Thank Inari! Look Brooklyn, after all these distractions, I finally got it done!!

Brooklyn: Rim...stop shaking me. (she pays no attention) Rim...(sighs)...it's going to be a long night. Until next time everyone.


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner and Hidden Motives

Rim: Hello to all my wonderful reviewers that have been waiting for a while. Just blame school and the fact that I've had to study nonstop trying to bring my grade in Algebra from a low C to this B I'm going to pass with.

Brooklyn: It's your own fault for not taking the class so seriously. (Rim glares at him) Don't look at me like that. Anyway, we would like to thank the reviewers and hope you enjoy this next chapter.

---------------oooooo-----------------

"Prince Tyson, Prince Kenny, this is my older brother, Tala," Kai said with a short smile that barely reached the corners of his mouth. Then he turned to the young man that just entered the dining room. Tyson and Kenny got out of their seats as Kai began introducing them. "Tala, these are our guests."

"I see," the older teen said with boredom in his voice while he continued to belt his pants up from who knows what he was doing. Once he was done, he shifted his eyes to the two Japanese princes. "Nice to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you," Tyson said, feeling a little slighted by the way the older of the Russian princes were taking their visit to Russia. As if they were the least of his importance and he could care less if this was a trip to bring better alliance between the Russian and Japanese kingdoms. "I am Prince Tyson."

"And I'm Prince Kenny," the brunette bowed. From behind his hair, Kenny found that the older of the two princes was very handsome maybe even better looking than Kai. And his eyes were like bright blue crystals that sparkled under the light of the sun. Kenny was sure that both must have tons of women wanting to marry them. He hoped he was able to make friends with both he didn't want to disappoint his brother.

"Now that I think we've gotten introductions out of the way, I think we should get started with dinner now," Kai said as Tyson and Kenny reseated themselves. "And to answer your question brother, yes I would have started dinner without you."

"Don't you think that's a rude thing to do, little brother?" Prince Tala inquired, seating himself at the table on the end where Kai was, but not directly beside him. Kai turned his auburn eyes towards his older brother, a smile finally reaching the ends of his mouth.

"Forgive me Tala, but every time I want to start dinner, you tend to get yourself distracted by something and then I never know when you will get bored and come down for dinner. It's unfair to let me starve while you occupy yourself with things," Kai said in a light manner. "I'm sure you would feel the same way if I were to do that."

The red head thought on the subject for a moment, then nodded. "I probably wouldn't hesitate in eating without you. Okay, so that's fair enough then." Picking up his fork once the servants placed food on his plate, he looked across the table at the two Japanese princes who were eating. Well, Tyson was shoveling food in his mouth, minding to remember his manners while he was away from his own homeland.

Kenny on the other hand was hardly eating his thoughts a little elsewhere on how he was gong to get along with the two princes. His brother wouldn't have a problem making friends with the two because he was already so outgoing that no one who met Tyson ever hated him. Everyone tended to flock to Tyson easier than they did to him. Kenny probably had one other friend besides his brother. A young aristocrat by the name of Max who always joked with him that he shouldn't be afraid to talk to people because he had a great personality.

Of course Max was also outgoing like Tyson and had no problem making friends. Kenny would have no problem relaxing as long as Tyson was around. But when his brother wasn't around, he had no idea what he was going to do without the older teen. He didn't want to disappoint his brother, but he knew that he would not be able to get over his fear and try to be as outgoing as his brother was.

"Prince Kenny," Prince Tala said, continuing to study the quiet boy across the table. He watched the younger of the two Japanese princes look up startled, for a moment giving Tala a glimpse of blue eyes behind the silky hair.

"Yes…sire?" Kenny's heart pounded with anxiety.

"You don't have to be so formal," Tala flashed a short smile. "You can call me Tala, if I may call you Kenny."

"Yes sire—I mean Tala," Kenny said with a short flush to his cheeks. He heard the other chuckle, but when he looked up, all he saw was warmth in those deep eyes that someone could get lost in. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right," Tala said. "Are you enjoying the meal?"

"It's nice, thank you for asking," Kenny said, looking down at his food.

"It would seem your brother definitely enjoys it," Kai chuckled, sitting back drinking his ale. Tyson took a break from eating to breathe, or at least give his stomach time to adjust to the load shoved into it.

"Wow this is great, I could eat like this every day," Tyson chimed with a huge grin on his face.

"You do eat like this every day, big brother," Kenny smiled quietly, going back to his food. Tyson turned a huge grin on to his younger brother, with a teasing scold mixed in.

"Are you teasing your big brother again? Shame on you, Kenny, you know that I can't help how much I love food. I am still a growing boy, and so are you, so you need to eat up."

"I'm surprised, you would think by the way he eats he would have sprouted," Tala said, drinking his ale too. Tyson, hearing that turned his eyes to stare directly at Tala.

"Don't you start too, your brother has already commented on my height which I still do not appreciate," Tyson said, crossing his arms.

"Kai?" Tala raised a brow to his brother.

"I told him for being a year younger than me that he looks like he's thirteen," Kai shrugged.

"He's not thirteen?" Tala asked, fully surprised.

"No I am not thirteen," Tyson said. "I just haven't had my growth spurt yet! Just because you two are like giants, that doesn't mean that the rest of the world is like you two."

"That's absolutely true," Tala smirked. "I think that there only needs to be one of each of us, what do you think Kai?"

"Is it just me, or do you both tend to smile at my brother and smirk at me?" Tyson questioned.

"Maybe it's just you," Kai agreed.

"Funny," Tyson said with a roll of his eyes. "So, how about you tell me and my brother about yourselves?"

"It would be rude if we didn't ask that of our guests first," Kai said. "Why don't you go first since you have so much to say, Prince Tyson? What are your interests?" Kai sat back, his eyes completely on the blue haired prince. Tyson was interesting him of all the princes he's met so far, Tyson would have to be the most rambunctious. Kai liked that quality, because Tyson wasn't going to submit his way of living to anyone.

"Well, let's see, I like hunting, sleeping, and eating the most. I also like just sitting around and enjoying myself," Tyson grinned. "There are not a lot of things I hate."

"That's interesting to know," Tala said in a bored fashion, his attention left Tyson immediately, looking over at Kenny who was focusing on his food. "And what about you, Kenny, what are your likes and dislikes?"

"Me? Well…" Kenny bit his bottom lip, looking over at Tyson who was giving him a supportive smile. "I…I guess I could say I'm almost opposite to my brother. I tend to write and read a lot."

"The mind of a scholar, nothing wrong with that," Kai smiled. "I think a lot of people are happy you aren't like Tyson. The world only needs one Tyson in any life time anyway." The remark called all of Tyson attention to the younger of the Russian princes with a short stare.

"You know…something tells me that I'm going to have to kill you before I leave Russia if you keep making remarks like that," Tyson stated.

"You wouldn't want to harm me," Kai remarked.

"Who says I wouldn't want to?" Tyson asked.

"You know, I'm sure that you wouldn't. You're harmless, isn't that right Kenny?" Kai turned his eyes on the brunette who only blushed.

"Don't say a word Kenny," Tyson said.

"I have nothing to say," Kenny smiled softly.

"Now we don't have anything to incriminate Tyson with," Kai said to Kenny, bringing another smile out of the younger. Kai smiled inwardly to this. Even though Tyson was up his alley when it came to personality, there was something about the young brunette that could not be overlooked. He wondered if Tala had noticed it also. More than likely, it did not go unnoticed.

"Leave my little brother alone and stop trying to incriminate me," Tyson said, pointing at Kai. "You keep this up, and I will go through with what I was talking about."

"Do you even know what that word means?" Tala was the one to ask, turning his attention on Tyson. He watched the blue haired teen's face lit up.

"Of course I know I'm not stupid!" Tyson said through clenched teeth.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

"Of course, should I have said more?" Tala said, going back to his meal.

"I see I'm going to have to kill you also," Tyson glowered. Kenny covered his smile by raising his cup to his lips, but he was certain Kai might have seen it because Kai gave him a crooked grin. Maybe staying in Russia wouldn't be so bad after all. Both Kai and Tala seemed very nice and were making it easy for Kenny to get along with them both. Even now he felt less homesick than he had before.

As dinner continued, Kenny continued to find himself more at peace around the two Russian princes that in a way were becoming older brothers to him also. Especially Kai who asked a lot of questions and was generally interested in everything he learned. Every now and then Tala questioned him, or they would go back to getting on Tyson's nerves, starting another round of banter.

The final round came at the end of dinner with Kai standing up from his seat and bowing to the two princes saying he was going to retire to his room for the evening. Not to long afterwards, when Tyson figured he had his fill of Russian cuisine for the evening, he pushed himself away from the table.

"I doubt that I could eat another bite," Tyson sighed contently.

"Interesting, there's not as much to dispose of. Tell me are you human or a cow?" Tala said, finishing his last cup of ale for the night and standing up from the table. That of course set Tyson off yet again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson shouted.

"Nothing," Tala smirked. "I should retire to my room. You can walk around the castle as much as you want, just don't get lost; I'm not coming to find you. Good night."

"Good riddance," Tyson scoffed as the oldest Russian prince walked off.

"I think they enjoyed teasing you big brother," Kenny laughed a little.

"Enjoyed making me want to kill them is all that was," Tyson huffed. "Want to go for a walk or go back to the rooms?"

"I think I feel a little sleepy, I think I should go to bed," Kenny said.

"I'll walk with you to your room, then," Tyson yawned. "I think I feel a little sleepy too. I think the first day here wasn't so bad, what do you think little brother." Tyson shifted his eyes to his little brother who nodded.

"I think I could get use to staying here for a little while," Kenny admitted. "Prince Kai and Tala aren't as I expected of them. What about you, big brother?"

"Well, I suppose if that's the worst to them, then I doubt that I will want to leave right away. I want to see more of the country and castle. This is our first trip away from home, we should enjoy it." Kenny nodded with agreement.

Meanwhile, as the two Japanese princes headed back to their rooms, two other siblings were having a conversation of their own. Kai sat on the windowsill in his brother's room while Tala was seated on the edge of the bed. Kai stared out the window, enjoying the cold winter air swirling around him. The moonlight illuminated him in a silhouette of light, as if an angel watching over the world.

For a long minute, neither one of them said a word they just sat there in the silence of the room with the oil lamps burning. On the walls shadows danced and twirled, rising and falling in their night time motion. In the darkness of the shadows, Tala was like a devil. Mysterious and lurking, waiting for his victims then striking when they least expect it; a complete and ironic contrast to Kai's current portrayal. Even if in truth, the two were an angel and devil in mortal form. Or as much of that analogy as one could make of the two princes.

"So, what do you think," Kai finally said after the long span of silence between them. He didn't turn his eyes towards his brother; he continued to stare out the window over the city which stood below.

"The oldest one is loud, he could be annoying, but entertaining," Tala smirked. "I think it would be fun to break that strong willed nature he holds onto."

"I knew you would say that," Kai chuckled. "But indeed there is something about him that would be fun to break. What do you think of the younger one?" For this reply, he turned an eye to his brother, seeing the teen's eyes flicker as he thought.

"He's not my type," Tala frowned. "He's a year younger than the older, right?"

"That's what I understand from things. He's dependent on Tyson," Kai said. "It looks to me that their close to each other and Kenny doesn't make a move unless Tyson says so."

"Is that so…" Kai could hear the change of tone in his brother's voice, and had a feeling he had already made up his mind. "You can have Tyson, I want the younger one. This gives me a little more challenge into making him break away from those lines."

"Try not to kill him like you did the last one," Kai suggested. "Father still has big plans for at least one of them, but we still don't know which one yet. He said he would send word once everything in Japan has been settled."

"Who cares about what father wants we all know who he really has his eye on. After all, the heir to Bakuten throne is more important to him since he will come to the throne when his bed-ridden father finally dies. He doesn't have any use for the younger, so I'm making him my slave to do with however I want," Tala voiced.

"I suppose if that's how you feel, then I won't stop you, just make sure that you don't kill him, Tyson may look like a push over, but I'm certain if anything happens to Kenny, he would not hesitate to try to kill us both, then we may not have any choice to kill him," Kai advised. "Not a wise decision because you know what father would do to us both for that error."

Tala was silent, glancing to a dark corner of the room. "Then I suppose we shall play this game out like always?"

"Of course, we'll allow them a few days to get use to us then we will show them our true selves," Kai nodded with a slow smirk that made him seem like a devil in the disguise of an angel. "And since you let me have Tyson…I think this game will be even more interesting."

"It sounds as if someone has already taking a liking to the boy," Tala said.

"I suppose so, but that won't get in the way of what father has planned. And if it is really the heir of the Bakuten Empire that he needs, I will seduce the boy into giving us the throne as planned. Then once we have the throne in our hands, I suppose that he'll spend the rest of his hours in my bed until I grow weary of him," Kai grinned wickedly.

"And sometimes they wonder whose worst between the two of us," Tala laughed. "All right, tomorrow, the games will begin then."

-----------------oooooo-----------------

Rim: Seems Kai and Tala have something up their sleeves. (grins) Wondering what will happen next? I have loads of things planned for the next two chapters and chapter seven will pick up where the prologue left off, so be prepared!

Brooklyn: Didn't that get you in trouble with reviewers last time? (reviewers start throwing books at Rim again) Well, I suppose we will see everyone next chapter if she isn't killed first.


	5. Chapter 4: The Games Begin

Rim: Welcome to yet another chapter of this story. I'm happy that everyone likes this story and is so happy you all wish for me to continue as soon as possible.

Brooklyn: And would you like to make a statement?

Rim: Oh yeah, my buddy B. Tiamat pointed this out to me, and I really didn't think about it until someone else also pointed out the same thing. Okay, about Tyson's behavior and how I switched over in chapter four. That was subconscious because I'm so use to writing him one way and I wasn't paying much attention to it last chapter. So I hope to correct that in this chapter.

--------------oooooo---------------

Tyson and Kenny arose early the next morning and dressed for breakfast, only to find that the two Russian princes weren't to be found at the dining room table. "Prince Kai and Tala aren't joining us for breakfast this morning?" Tyson inquired to the servant setting the dishes of food on the table in front of him and Kenny.

"No sire," the servant said. "Both princes woke much earlier than you and ate. They told me to tell you that they had business to attend to, so feel free to explore the palace grounds while they are away, but do not stray too far off by yourselves."

"That was certainly nice of them," Kenny smiled. "Don't you agree brother?" Kenny looked over at his brother who was picking up his fork.

"Indeed it was," Tyson said. "Maybe they aren't so bad after all."

"I was hoping that you would say that, big brother," Kenny smiled. "After yesterday, I was wondering whether or not you would go through with your promise to kill them both before leaving here."

"No, that wouldn't solve anything, just maybe a lapse back into sanity," Tyson joked as the servant uncovered the morning's dishes. With a wide smile of approval, Tyson turned his head to the servant about to walk away. "Thank you very much, and please give our regards to the chiefs for preparing another wonderful meal."

"As you wish sire," the servant bowed to both Kenny and Tyson before leaving the room to head back into the kitchen.

"Brother, by chance have you started writing to Nanako yet? I'm sure she's anxious to find out how things are going while we're here," Kenny said.

Tyson paused in his meal to finish chewing and nod. "In fact, after you went to sleep last night, I started composing a letter and finished it this morning. I asked for her to send immediate news of father's condition. Did you wish to write a letter to her also?"

"I don't have much to say right now, I suppose I will write her a letter later," Kenny smiled at his brother. Though he didn't tell his brother that in fact he had much to say to Nanako, or rather something to discuss with her that he didn't want his brother to know right now. It wasn't so significant at the moment, but he felt a difference towards the older of the two Russian princes, an experience that was relatively new to him. If his brother knew…Kenny was sure his brother would relentlessly tease him.

"She was worried about you the most, so don't be too long in write, or she will worry more over you," Tyson advised.

"I know, brother, I think everyone was worried about me when they knew I was leaving, though I was sure that the whole kingdom would feel most concern towards you since of course you are the heir to the Bakuten throne."

"Don't remind me," Tyson groaned. "The council kept telling me to behave and not do anything that would shame the kingdom. Sometimes, it would have been a lot simpler if I had not been born under the protection of Dragoon."

"You know you shouldn't say that. Being born under Dragoon's protection is a grace from the heavens. Anyway, at least it's better than me under the dragon lord's protection, I wouldn't have dealt with the stress like you can," Kenny smiled.

"Do you really love me?" Tyson frowned teasingly. "You're always being so mean to your big brother after all. I don't know what I'm going to do with you if this keeps up."

"Oh, I say continue to love me and never let me go."

"And you do it again. You're going to break your brother's heart if you keep up with that. Now apologize to me, do I make myself clear young man," Tyson pouted slightly, causing his brother to laugh at him. "I'm serious! Apologize to your big brother for teasing him so much. And promise that you won't do it again."

"I apologize big brother, and I promise I won't do it again," Kenny laughed lightly.

"Good, now we can go back to breakfast," Tyson nodded with approval.

"It looks like you're in a good mood this morning." Commander Bukharin walked into the dining area with a warm smile on his face, looking from Tyson to Kenny. "Good morning young princes, how is your stay so far in the palace?"

"Good morning Commander Bukharin," Tyson smiled. "So far our stay has been a pleasant one. Though Prince Kai and Tala are quite…what is the word I'm looking for…?" Thinking for a long minute over ideas, he finally figured out the perfect one to describe the two. "They're certainly quite unusual."

"Unusual?" Commander Bukharin raised a brow. That was probably the first time he has heard anyone call the two princes unusual before.

"Yes, very unusual. For one, I have never seen brothers act like they do, it's like…well…they don't really consider each other siblings, maybe friends, but definitely not siblings. And secondly…both of them could run someone up a wall. Which is way I say they're unusual, it takes a while to get use to them," Tyson explained.

"You are still mad about them teasing you yesterday at dinner aren't you?" Kenny stated.

"Do you think your big brother forgets so easily about such incidents Kenny?" Tyson inquired. "I promised to give them a chance, but if they continue to let banter speak for them, I will have to apologize to King Boris for hanging them with their own bed linen."

"Brother," Kenny chimed. "They really aren't that bad. I'm sure they were just having fun with you. I doubt anything that drastic will be needed."

"Okay, fine, I won't do it anytime soon," Tyson pouted.

"I'm happy that you both are finding the princes easy to get along with," Bukharin said, but he was definitely worried. The two hadn't showed the two Japanese princes what they were really capable of yet. Which meant it was another one of their mind games to get the two young Japanese princes to trust them, before pulling the wool from off their eyes.

He would have to watch carefully for the first signs of danger, if he had to, he would lose his life taking those boys back before it was too late. Commander Bukharin knew he couldn't disobey his King, but it was not right to have both princes tormented at the hands of Prince Kai and Tala. He had once before seen what the two were capable of, and it had sickened him greatly for months while he allowed it to happen. This time, he was going to do something about it.

"Commander Bukharin?" Tyson blinked as he watched the man's eyes change into a somber reflection. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, no Prince Tyson, it's nothing. I'm happy you both are enjoying your stay here, I was worried that you would be homesick in no time," Commander Bukharin lied, his mouth curling into a believable smile.

"You don't have to worry about us, we're fine," Tyson said. "Do you have duties today Commander Bukharin?"

"Yes, in fact I do. I just came by to make sure that you both were doing fine before I left for patrol while I'm still here in Russia." Just as Commander Bukharin was about to say something more, Lieutenant Petrovich walked into the dining area, his eyes immediately falling upon his superior.

"Commander, your presence is requested amongst the soldiers," the young man replied.

"I understand," Bukharin nodded.

"Good morning Lieutenant," Tyson smiled. The young brunette officer turned his attention to the older of the Japanese princes with a warm smile. He too also was relieved that so far, the princes were safe. For how long though was on the minds of everyone that knew the two Russian princes well.

"Good morning young prince, I'm sorry that I must take the commander from the conversation, but I fear that the troops will run rampant if he is not there to give them orders," Lieutenant Petrovich apologized.

"It's quite all right, I understand," Tyson said. "We can always finish this conversation later, Commander."

"Indeed we can," Commander Bukharin nodded. Turning from the boys at the table, he nodded for his subordinate to follow. Lieutenant Petrovich bowed slightly to the two princes before following his commander. Once the two were out the dining room, Anton turned his dark eyes upon Commander Bukharin.

"Sir neither has started yet, have they?" Lieutenant Petrovich inquired. "That's quite unusual for them."

"They're playing around with the two. Making them think that everything will be fine before pulling the wool off and showing them what they can really do. I've seen those two do it before," Commander Bukharin stated.

"Before I was under your squad?" Lieutenant Petrovich asked.

"Exactly, it was King Boris's second wife after Prince Kai's mother. The young queen thought they were the sweetest angels, until they decided to stop acting so sweet. Sending her to an early grave," Commander Bukharin stated.

"We were only eleven and twelve then," a voice said, startling the two officers. Both turned around to find Prince Tala walking towards them, his eyes seething a dangerous blue despite the calm tone in his voice. "Commander Bukharin and Lieutenant Petrovich, I would have expected that sort of talk from your underlings, but from you, what a shame. Do I need to exercise a touch of power in this situation?"

"Sire…I was the one that brought up the subject," Bukharin remarked quickly.

"I know you were I heard the entire conversation. So tell me Commander Bukharin, are you planning to take them back to Japan. My father would be highly upset if you ruined his plans to overtake the Japanese empire. And who knows what will happen to your family once the rest of the country finds out you tried to betray your kingdom. Your daughters, they're now 10 and 13 am I right commander?" Tala walked up to the slightly taller man, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Leave my family out of this," Bukharin responded. "They don't have anything to do with this."

"Oh, they don't," Tala smirked. "I think they do, after all, they are your family and aren't families supposed to stick together through the good and bad? Or will you disown your family and take the blame alone?"

"Prince Tala…my uncle didn't mean any harm," Anton stated. That of course turned all of Tala's attention towards the young lieutenant.

"Ah yes, I forgot he was your uncle," Tala said. "You started off as an incompetent soldier then you were transferred to Bukharin's squad. You began getting better, no one complained about you anymore. In no time you became a lieutenant, gaining the respect of many soldiers. You owe a lot to your uncle, don't you Lieutenant Petrovich?"

"Yes, sire I do," Anton answered without hesitation in his voice. "I also owe him my life after my parents was killed when I was four and he took me in and raised me like his own son." His eyes watched the slightly younger teen walked around him slowly, intently studying him.

"Well, you have no other family but his that will miss you. No girlfriend, wife, or fiancée?" Tala inquired.

"No sire, I don't," Anton stated.

"Interesting," Tala smirked. "I suppose that's a good thing. Are you going to ask me why, Lieutenant Petrovich?"

"Why…sire?" Anton asked, knowing if he didn't play the prince's little game, then it could mean an instant death for him, along with his uncle's.

"Do I sense fear in your voice, Lieutenant Petrovich?" Tala chuckled. "I suppose when the outcome of your life is decided by someone younger than you, it is scary to think about what might happen. You have no reason to be so brave in the face of death."

"Prince Tala…he has nothing to do with this," Commander Bukharin stated. There was no way he was going to let his nephew die at the hands of their country's prince. He would rather let Tala take his life before allowing his nephew to give up his life so soon. "I'm the one that started this, not him."

"Oh, don't think I have forgotten about you, commander." Tala shifted his eyes back to Bukharin for a moment then placed his attention back on Anton.

"Prince Tala?" The soft voice of Kenny interrupted the conversation between the three men who all looked to find the younger of the Japanese princes staring at the scene with a look of curiosity.

"Prince Kenny," Tala smiled, moving away from Lieutenant Petrovich, slipping back into his sweet persona. "I expected you to be at breakfast right now."

"I wasn't too hungry, so I was just going to head back to my room for a while. Have you finished with your morning business?" Kenny inquired.

"In fact, I have. I was just conversing with Commander Bukharin and Lieutenant Petrovich," Tala smiled. "I suppose I should let them get back to their duties. You both are dismissed and we can finish our discussion at a later time."

"Yes, sire." Both saluted their prince before turning and leaving his sight, knowing this wasn't the end of what was interrupted. Currently he had his sights set on another target, the younger of the Japanese princes. Even while he was thinking of what to do with the two officers, Tala's mind also churned out every move he was going to make in gaining Prince Kenny's trust.

"So, Prince Kenny how about I show you a tour of the palace while I'm around?" Tala inquired.

"You don't have to do that," Kenny protested lightly. "I don't want you to take time out of your busy schedule to attend to me."

"Nonsense, that would be entirely rude, and I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't pay attention to my guests," Tala said. "It would be an honor for me to show you around the palace, if you don't mind."

"No…I…" Kenny flushed, looking down at his slippers. He wasn't exactly use to the attention that the older prince was showing him. In fact, usually, the only people that ever pay any attention to him were Tyson, Nanako, and his friend Max. Even when his father hosted royal parties, he stayed hidden from others. Nervous about being questioned on anything; he was extremely shy and no matter what, he couldn't help that fact. "I don't…I don't mind…"

'So my dear brother was right about the young one. This shall be interesting indeed,' Tala thought as he allowed a sweet smile on his face. "I am honored, Prince Kenny of the Bakuten Empire for the opportunity."

---------oooo--------

Tyson stopped on the hill by the castle seeing the younger of the two Russian princes laying eagle spread in the high grass staring up at the sky and clouds that floated by. His breath came out in short puffs of steam. Tyson stood silently watching the slight rise and fall of the older teen's chest, his breath as if in synch with everything around him. Easing his way towards the dual haired prince, he found the other's eyes were closed, his head tilted slightly to the side as if he were asleep.

"Prince Kai," Tyson called softly to the other prince, but Kai did not move or acknowledge the other prince's presence. Moving closer, Tyson found that it wasn't just a question of Prince Kai being asleep, he was indeed asleep. "Prince Kai…"

Kneeling down beside the teen, Tyson lowered his hand to the Russian prince's shoulder, ready to wake him up. But something stopped Tyson from doing so. Lowering his eyes, he was in fact amazed to see how angelic the older prince looked like that. And not just that, Tyson felt a slight hitch in his breath, Prince Kai was handsome. This being the first time that he paid attention to that note, of course he knew the other wasn't bad looking, but this was the first time he realized that the older prince's looks…well…captivated his attention.

The way strands of his light blue bangs swept over Kai's eyes, or the way the wind teased the mass when it occasionally decided to blow through. Even his flawless features were something of a surprise. It was as if his face was sculpted out of the purest ivory or porcelain tracked down on Earth. Every part of the older teen sculpted and shaped if by the gods above themselves.

"You should leave him to sleep," a voice said behind Tyson. Removing his hand from the prince's shoulder, Tyson whirled around to a young woman carrying a basket under her arm watching him. Her short blonde hair rustled in the wind; her blue eyes studied him suspiciously, before she combed a hand through her hair. "Who are you? And how do you know the prince?"

"I…my name is Prince Tyson, heir to the throne of the Bakuten Empire in Japan," Tyson stated politely. "I'm staying at the palace while on my stay here in Russia. And may I ask for an introduction?"

"My name is Aleksandra I'm one of the maids at the palace. My apologies for not recognizing you, Prince Tyson," Aleksandra bowed. "I was just returning from visiting my family in town, and I…"

"You don't have to apologize, I can understand what you might have thought," Tyson smiled. "I could have been someone wishing to harm the prince. But I do believe we should awaken him from his nap."

"Don't, you should let him be," Aleksandra said.

"But, won't he catch cold out here sleeping like that?" Tyson inquired, looking back at the peaceful and very handsome face of the other prince.

"He tends to sleep like this all the time; I doubt that it bothers him. Besides, he gets very irritated when awakened from his naps. You should allow him to wake up on his own," the maid said.

"How sad…he's only known me for a day and he has more compassion in his soul than you do Aleksandra. And I've known you for my entire life, I believe there's something truly offensive towards that," the presumably sleep Russian prince murmured from where he laid on the ground. Tyson watched as she paled, turning her eyes to the figure on the ground.

"You're…you're awake sire…" she stammered.

"Yes, I've been awake for some time now. If I hadn't been, were you planning to say something else to Prince Tyson about me? Something that would have made Prince Tyson think differently about me?" Kai sat up from the grass to give the maid a narrowed stare.

"I…I…I…" the maid stammered.

"Oh, so you were about to say something then Aleksandra," Kai remarked, getting up from the grass and strolling towards her. The blonde took steps back, keeping her eyes upon him with each step back she took. "Do I frighten you, dear Aleksandra?"

"S-s-stay away from me you monster!" she screeched.

"Monster?" Kai blinked, with mocked hurt in his eyes. "I'm a monster now? What have I done to deserve such a title Aleksandra? I have never laid a hand upon you. So why use such hurtful language towards me? Do you hate me that much?"

"Prince Kai!" Tyson shouted. The feeling that was filling the pit of his stomach pulsed with dread something was about to happen, something that if he didn't do anything to stop may be later regretted. If not by the one taking the action, but the one who witnessed what was going on. "Please…leave her be."

For a moment, Kai seemed as though he wasn't going to listen to the other prince. Just when Tyson was about to call to the other again, Kai turned to stare at the younger prince. Tyson could see the older prince's eyes were dark with anger and something he couldn't place before the emotion cleared from his eyes. Shifting his attention back to the maid for a second Kai's mouth curved under into a frown, before he spoke once more.

"You should thank Prince Tyson, Aleksandra, you know that don't you."

"Thank you so much Prince Tyson," Aleksandra bowed repeatedly to the prince before scurrying away from the two. Once she was gone, Kai shifted his attention to the Japanese prince. Tyson stared up at the Russian prince, not sure of exactly what to say.

"I apologize that you had to see that, Prince Tyson. That one…she's hated me since the time I could remember her being around the palace for some reason."

"I'm sure that it's just a misunderstanding of some sort," Tyson assured.

"Do you really think so?" Kai inquired with a short smile rising to his lips. "Maybe you are right then, Prince Tyson. Do you mind if I inquire upon your destination today?"

"I was just going for a walk," Tyson said, noticing the change in Kai's eyes once again, but he would not mention it. He doubted that the older prince would tell him what it was, even if he asked about it.

"Then I shall accompany you and show you many of the sights around the palace, if you don't mind," Kai said.

"Of course," Tyson smiled. "It will be an honor."

"No Prince Tyson, the honor is all mine," Kai smirked, bowing low to the other prince. If he was standing up straight, the other prince would have surely seen the smirk on his lips and the devious flickering within his eyes. It was only a matter of time before he would put his full plan into action. Once he was done with all these formalities, the other would know what that young maid knew to be true of him.

-----------------oooooo-------------------

Rim: Officially…I hate this chapter. I hate it a lot…moving on to other news…I would like to take this moment to let everyone know that I'm only updating Mondays through Fridays on all my stories to do other things on the weekends. So more than likely everyone may get two to three stories updated in a week…hopefully. I'm trying out a new routine that may just help me update faster in fact. Let's see how this works. Back on note, this chapter sucks and let's all pray next chapter is better.


	6. Chapter 5: The Devils' Masks Fade

Rim: Hello everyone! Here's my next chapter of the story, I don't really have much to say, but I do want to thank everyone who told me the chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was because I still say it was horrible. But off that subject, I like this chapter and you will all find out why now!

**_-oooooo-_**

_Nanako, how have things been going in Japan while Kenny and I are away? I hope that everything has been quiet in the two weeks since my departure from our homeland. Russia is a very beautiful place, but right now the weather grows colder and colder, I think that winter will arrive in a few more weeks. I would love to see the snow fall, and the thought excites me a little. How has father been? Send both my love and Kenny's to him when you see him next and tell him we are doing fine. The Russian princes, Kai and Tala have been very hospitable towards us, so much so that our dear Kenny no more longs of homesickness. We are both on our best behavior here. In fact, on more days than I can recall, Kenny spends his time conversing with the older of the two princes, Tala. It's quite a relief he has made friends while here. I hope that your letters reach me soon, I long for word of home despite my reverences towards Russia._

Tyson looked over the crisp yellow colored paper he was writing on, reading the words back to himself in a quiet tone. His deep blue eyes studied the words; finally with a satisfied smile he put the pen back to the paper. In perfect calligraphy, the prince signed his name on the paper. Once the ink was dry, Tyson folded the paper and placed it in an envelope. Taking a burning candle, he allowed the wax to drip over the envelope flap then picked up a stamp with the seal of the dragon, the spirit protector Dragoon, and embroidered the wax with the seal.

Once that task was done, the heir to the Bakuten throne of Japan stood up from the desk he had been seated at. Stretching out his limps, he swiftly walked towards the window of his temporary room while he was in Russia. Staring out over the land, he pushed the window open, just as a cool wind swept into the room. Tyson closed his eyes, letting the air run playful fingers over him.

"I suppose once father is better, I will never see this land again," Tyson said quietly to himself. "It feels so much like a second home to me now. Maybe it won't be the last time I come here. With the ties between the two countries, it's not impossible to return here."

Looking back over to the letter that laid in the envelope on the desk, he frowned slightly, wondering whether or not he should have told Nanako about the younger of the two Russian princes. Since that day in the field when Kai was speaking to that maid, Aleksandra, Tyson felt there was something different about the other prince. Something he couldn't exactly put his finger on, but he knew it was there, or at least was there that day. He had wanted to speak more to the young maid about why she feared the prince so much, but the other maids told him that she had locked herself away in her room and refused to come out.

The young blue haired teen could not understand it. Why would she speak such a way to the prince of her country? Kai had not laid a hand on the girl, and sounded very upset over the whole ordeal while they were walking the fields near the palace. Upon asking exactly why the maid would have reason to hate him, the older prince remarked that he had no idea why. Tyson truly had wanted to believe such a thing, but something in his voice told the Japanese prince otherwise.

"Perhaps it is best that I do not question Prince Kai on the subject," Tyson said to himself. After all, it might be due to something too personal which neither wanted others to know. "I suppose now that I've finished with the letter to Nanako, I will have to find some means to entertain myself until dinner."

Earlier, both Russian princes had disappeared to take care of business, leaving Tyson and Kenny to their own devices. Walking to the door, Tyson decided that maybe a stroll around the palace would help to pass the time.

Opening the door, he listened to the quiet rolling down the hall. Strange…usually the sounds of maids could be heard humming, chatting, or singing while doing their daily chores, but that sound was voided from the day.

Shaking off a light chill that crept up his spine, Tyson closed the door to his room, and walked down the hall towards his brother's room. The frown that was slowly creasing his brow continued to deepened, seeing that indeed there were no maids running about cleaning or singing. Tyson wondered what could have happened to them all. Reaching his destination, Tyson knocked on the door, having a feeling that his brother was not in the room.

Pushing the door open, Tyson poked his head inside, as he suspected, his brother was not in the room. A small pile of books rested on the brunette's bed, along with a bound journal. Closing the door, Tyson figured that if there was any place his brother would be at this time, it would be the massive library held within the palace. He had bypass the spot once on one of his walks through the castle, and many times when Kenny spoke about his conversations with Tala, the library was where they had been conducted.

Setting out for his next destination, the only sounds in the hall were the soft footfalls of his slippers against the floor. While he walked, Tyson pondered about the absence of maids, or even servant boys that tended to wander around. Occasionally stopping to speak with Tyson before remembering they had to continue their duties. Without the cheerful noises, it was as if he was the only one in the entire palace, a feeling of depression settled into the walls, giving the palace a melancholy mood.

Upon his arrival at the doors of the library, the sounds of someone humming a soft melody reached his ears. Quietly creeping up to the door and opening it, Tyson peered inside, finding his brother seated in a large chair with a book in his hands. His eyes scanned over the words before he turned the page and read what was there. Of course, the melody was not from his brother, but the young maid also in the library.

Her long aqua greenish-blue hair was pulled back, held in place with a silver bow. Her hair moved ever so slightly as she continued to lightly dust off a shelf of books, the repeat of the melody never breaking as she took in breaths. Her back was to Tyson, but he was sure she was lovely, as were most of the women in the palace. Her melody drifted through the air, banishing the omniscient air hanging above him. Quietly slipping into the room to listen to her, he found his brother's eyes lift from the book momentarily to greet him before returning to the words inside the book.

Tyson's eyes remained on the maid, dusting off the books, the melody in her voice never changing in speed or pace, never breaking when she needed air. It reminded Tyson of his mother, Queen Yokie, before her death when he was four. Her sweet voice could always be heard throughout the palace singing or laughing, not a day went by that the kingdom was not blessed with her gentle smile. Everyone loved her, and the kingdom grieved greatly when she fell ill and died at the young age of thirty.

When the maid finally ended her song, Tyson was compelled to clap, startling the young woman who immediately turned around with wide amethyst eyes. "I'm sorry to startle you," Tyson said in Russian. "But your song was so beautiful that I could not help but clap."

The girl's cheeks turned pink as she lowered her eyes from him and curtsied low. "I am honored that you appreciated my song, Prince Tyson," she responded in merely a soft hush.

"What is your name by chance? I want to remember the name to the lovely melody that I have heard today." The maid raised her eyes to Tyson once she stood. As he presumed, her beauty was indeed all he expected of someone with such a beautiful song. A slow smile curled her lips into a friendly gesture of thanks as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"My name is Saori, sire," she replied.

"Saori," Tyson repeated. "As beautiful as your melody and your beauty." He watched Saori's blush darken, as she lowered her eyes to him.

"Thank you sire, I should get to my other chores now. Good day Prince Tyson, Prince Kenny." The young maid moved pass Tyson, heading out the door and leaving the two brothers alone. The music lingering in the air around them as Kenny turned the page to his book, allowing his brother to absorb the calm in the atmosphere.

"Brother, sometimes I don't know what we are going to do with you," Kenny said in Japanese, raising his eyes from the book again. Today his hair was brushed out of his eyes, though on occasion a few strands swept his eyes, causing the young man to brush them back.

"What do you mean you don't know what you're going to do with me?" Tyson inquired, walking over to his brother and sitting on the arm of the chair. Lowering his blue eyes to the brunette looking up at him with a soft smile, Tyson pouted.

"It's amazing, every time I see you, you're charming the maids. You have no idea how often I hear talk about how courteous and handsome you are. It's funny in a way the maids back home never mention that. I guess that here, it's different," Kenny smiled.

"I have to say that you're right. It is different here than back at home. I've never once heard the maids giggling over either one of us. Thinking on the subject, I'm not the only one they talk about you know," Tyson grinned. Kenny frowned lightly as he tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean brother?" Kenny inquired.

"What I mean little brother is that I've heard the Russian maids also commenting on how polite and sweet you are. It seems that we have both won hearts while here," Tyson laughed, watching his brother's eyes widen with amazement. "And yes it is true I would not lie about such a thing."

"Are you certain they've mentioned me?"

"Would your brother lie to you?" Tyson inquired quirking an amused brow up.

"No, but you would tease me," Kenny pointed out.

"But I am not teasing you now. It is honest of what I have told you," Tyson smiled. "So, what are you reading anyway? It seems like days since we last spent any time together without the two princes around."

"Well brother, in a way, it has been days. With you spending most of your time with Prince Kai, and mine with Prince Tala, I think it's been more than half a week. I thought you might be busy, so I came here to read, and remembered a book Tala had mentioned to me during one of our conversations, and decided to find out if it was indeed a good book," Kenny smiled closing the book.

"And you're done with it, aren't you?" Tyson said shaking his head, while his little brother got up from the chair and walked over to the place he removed the book from. Pushing it back into place, he nodded with a satisfied smile. "So, was it worth the time you spent on it?"

"Yes, it was an amazing book," Kenny said.

"And the name of the book was?" Tyson asked.

"Well…the Russian title didn't make much sense, so I translated it into Japanese and it came out as Lost Universe. It is truly a great work, the characters were so complex and the story drew me in. Though it was sad when one of the characters, Tieme, was killed in front of his lover, I've never felt such sadness inside the words of a story before."

"It sounds like quite a story, maybe one day I will sit down and read it," Tyson said.

"Were you looking for me brother? It just came to mind that you would usually be walking around the fields near the palace. I assume that your appearance here means that you have grown bored," Kenny stated.

"I have not grown bored," Tyson scolded lightly. "I just finished my letter to Nanako not too long ago, and I thought that I would track my younger brother down to see if you wanted to take a stroll with me, but since you're being so mean to your big brother, I suppose that it would be better if I went alone."

"Big brother, you know I didn't mean anything by it," Kenny smiled.

"Yes you did, since you've began interacting with Tala, you have started to change," Tyson said shaking his head before an idea hit him. Staring at his brother, a wide grin crossed his lips. "I see."

"You see? What is it you see?" Kenny asked as his brother got up from where he was sitting and walked out the library. "Big brother!" Kenny followed after the blue haired older teen, frowning slightly as his brother continued walking and did not look at him, the smile on his face still intact. "Big brother, what is it you see?"

"Oh not much," Tyson smiled.

"Then what is it you see?" When Tyson did not answer him, Kenny jutted out his bottom lip, tugging on his older brother's shirt. "Now you're being mean to me. Tell me what you're talking about."

"You really want to know?" Tyson spared his brother a look, seeing the very effective pout soften his brother's features. "You know, you really are cute when you want to be. I can never get mad with you, little brother. And you're breaking your brother's heart even now."

"What do you mean?" Kenny kept hold of his brother's shirt tail, walking beside the older. Lifting his eyes up, he noticed the flicker of mischief still within Tyson's eyes.

"So, when are you planning to tell me that you're in love with Prince Tala?" Tyson inquired, watching his brother's face become painted in a lovely shade of red.

"It's not like that at all!" Kenny said. "You're overreacting."

"Overreacting huh?" Tyson smirked. "So, you don't enjoy Tala's company as much as it seems? Every time you mention his name, you get so excited and must tell me whatever it is you discussed. Even your personality has changed a little around him, and you don't show signs of being homesick."

"Of course I enjoy Prince Tala's company. He has so many views about math and science and philosophy. I hardly have anyone to speak to on those subjects."

"Is that all?" Tyson said.

"Yes that's all," Kenny stated. "If we're going to speak on those lines, what about you, do you have so interest in Prince Kai?"

Tyson looked down at his younger brother as they headed back through the still empty halls towards their rooms. Their voices echoed off the old walls, resonating and fading as they continued onwards. Tyson thought for a long second on the question then shook his head. "No, I have no interest in Kai, of course I have noticed how handsome he is, but he's not my type."

"Nobody has ever seemed to be your type," Kenny said. "I always see so many people try to via for your attention, yet you only give me a smile before heading off to enjoy the countryside. Remember how father use to tell you that marriage would never tie you down if you had a say so in it." The comment brought a smile to Tyson's face, remembering when Tyson turned sixteen and his father sat him down to discuss his future.

Of course, Tyson had only halfway listened to his father, thinking only about exploring the caves he recently discovered half a mile away from the palace. From the time Tyson could walk, he was always like that, Kenny tagging along behind him no matter what. His mother use to tell him it was good to have a spirited heart and soul because those characteristics would make him wise in mind later in life.

When his father saw that he was not paying attention to a word he said, the King could not scold his son. He knew that nothing could settle such a strong spirit. Telling Tyson that one day, if he was there or not, no matter what he decided to do, it would be fine with him. And he only wanted the best for both his sons, like their mother had. That day, Tyson promised his father he would live his life to the fullest, and if by chance he did fall in love, he would be as spirited about that person as he was towards life and adventure, which made his father laugh with joy.

"Sometimes I think he's right. I have no reason to fall in love when there is so much I still haven't seen yet. I did promise father that if I were to fall in love, I would be just as passionate with them as life. But I do believe that you will be the first between us to take that step, if you haven't already done so," Tyson laughed, watching the coloring his brother displayed in his cheeks darken.

"Stop teasing me like that," Kenny whined. "I could not fall in love with a guy."

"And why not?" Tyson replied. "If you honestly want to know my opinion, it does not matter if you love a man or a woman, I just want you to be happy and taken care of. I've never been biased towards same sex relationships because you never know how long will be brought to you. Keep that in mind, little brother, regardless of the fact that you're in love with Prince Tala or not."

"I am not in love with Prince Tala," Kenny protested as they rounded the corner to the wing of the palace that their rooms were on. "He is nice, but I doubt he could ever be the type of person I fall in love with…if I were to like guys."

"It seems that we are on mutual standings then, little brother," Tyson smiled, ruffling his brother's silky brown hair.

"Prince Tyson, Prince Kenny." The sudden interruption in their conversation came from Lieutenant Petrovich who stood outside of Tyson's door with a nervous look in his eyes. The young man looked not just nervous, but underlined in his eyes, Tyson could see fear. And that was what worried the blue haired teen.

"Lieutenant, is something wrong?" Tyson inquired.

"I need you both to follow me," Anton said.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked.

"I can't tell you now, please, just believe that I must hurry and have you both follow me before it's too late. I will explain everything later. Please trust me," the young man said. Tyson didn't know what was going on, or why Anton needed to get them away, but he had a feeling that it was important. Tyson didn't get that feeling often, but whenever he did, instinct told him to follow it.

"Big brother…" Kenny looked up at his brother who was considering what to do. Kenny didn't like the feeling of urgency coming from the officer, as if he was frighten of something. Could someone be trying to kill them? No…he couldn't think like that, his brother would never allow anything bad to happen to them.

"Anton, when you have us safely wherever you think we need to be, will you explain what is going on then?" Tyson asked his eyes serious as he stared at the older man.

"Of course Prince Tyson, you have my word, but now we must hurry. We have to be as quiet as possible, understand?" Anton stated.

"We will follow your orders," Tyson replied. Turning his eyes to Kenny, he smiled. "Don't worry, we will be fine, I trust that Anton knows what must be done. We should follow him." Kenny only nodded as he followed his brother and the lieutenant from the wing to a separate and discarded stairwell.

Anton pushed cobwebs out of the way, leading the two out of the palace in secrecy. Not many knew this stairwell still existed, in fact, neither did he until his uncle showed him. In case the palace was ever under attack by enemy forces, he could safely lead the King and the two princes to safety. Because it was so overlooked due to its placement tucked away in a little niche off the exit from the wing, Anton doubted anyone would think to search or explore the area, giving him ample enough time to lead the two Japanese princes to a boat that was waiting just off the northern region of the palace.

"Anton," Tyson said softly. "Where does this stairwell lead?"

"Towards the northern gates of a small harbor, a boat will be waiting for us once we get out of the palace," Anton explained.

"And where will that boat take us?" Kenny asked, holding tightly to his brother's hand as they were guided through the dimly lit stairwell.

"Back to Japan," Anton responded. "You both must trust that I have my reasons for doing this, and not telling Prince Kai or Tala about it. I will explain it all to you when we are out to see. My uncle told me that the young heir of the Bakuten Empire is under the protection of one of the sacred spirit gods in your country, I hope that it's not too late."

"Do you mean that our country has been attack? Was there word?" Tyson inquired worriedly. "Why wasn't word sent from my homeland about an attack. Father…Nanako…" Tyson felt the tears well up in his eyes, Kenny squeezing his hand in anxiety.

"Your homeland has not been attacked," Anton assured. "We have not had word of such a thing, there is another reason, but it will take more time than now to explain it. Do not fret young princes, I can promise you that when you return home, it will still be as beautiful as the last time you saw it."

"Thank the gods…" Tyson sighed, turning his eyes to Kenny who look equally relieved. After a moment, Tyson turned his attention to Anton's back, frowning. If his country had not been attacked by enemy forces, why the rush to return them home, and without letting the two princes of his country know? The feeling crawling up Tyson's back was starting to lead him down another path that could not possibly be right…or could it?

Minutes passed in the stairwell until finally light flooded in at the bottom of the stairwell. "Here we are, now all we have to do—" The words that were on the tip of Anton's tongue fell away, seeing the crowd of guards blocking the northern gates, in front of them waiting was the two Russian princes. "Shit…"

"My, my, my, Lieutenant Anton Petrovich, it seems that you're starting to do things of your own countenance. What are we going to do to you, Lieutenant Petrovich," Tala said in a light scolding manner. "Such an act of treason hurts us."

"Prince Tyson, Prince Kenny, stay behind me and do not go to them, don't listen to a word either of those two say to you," Anton warned. Keeping his eyes on the two princes, he blocked the two from the Russian princes' line of vision. "Prince Tala…Prince Kai, you can not keep them here like this. I will not allow it."

"Lieutenant Petrovich, it is not your place to tell us what we can, or can not do. Now step down from your position. Do not be as foolish as Commander Bukharin was when he showed the same treasonous behavior you exhibit," Kai remarked, crossing his arms.

"Or what will you do? Kill me like you did my uncle!" Anton shouted. "Are you going to kill me in cold blood also? Then are you going to kill my uncle's wife and his son and two daughters? Are your hearts that ruthless that you will even kill women and children?"

"They killed…" Tyson was speechless, looking up at Anton with wide blue eyes. They really hadn't killed Commander Bukharin, had they? Why…for what reason would the two do such a thing?"

"Why would you think we killed Commander Bukharin?" Tala smirked. "His death was not by our hands, he wanted to make amends for his treasonous ways, so he used his gun to end his own life. He told us that he was very sorry for ever doubting us. Now step down Lieutenant Petrovich."

"You liar bastards, my uncle knew about your plans, it was his plan to take the two princes back to their homes, and you murdered him, don't try to dress up the truth. Admit that you killed my uncle, and if I hand the two Japanese princes over, you'll get rid of me also. Then what? Execute what family I have left?" Anton growled. "I will not allow you to destroy any more lives. I will never yield to either of you."

"Is that how you feel over the situation?" Tala remarked. Shifting his eyes from the lieutenant, he stared at the soldier on his right. "Corporal Dostoevsky, step forward."

"Yes sire." The officer on Tala's right stepped forward. He was also a young man, maybe no more than a year or two older than Anton, his short reddish-purple hair spiked in some places.

"Corporal Dostoevsky, do you love your country?" Tala inquired.

"Yes sire, very much," Corporal Dostoevsky stated.

"And you obey your orders to this country and its King, do you not?"

"Yes sire, I would die for the honor of my country."

"And you do not question orders, do you?"

"No sire," Corporal Dostoevsky replied.

"Good," Tala smirked. "Then take your gun and shoot Lieutenant Petrovich in the head. I will not have a treasonous officer in my father's army."

"Sire…? But…" Corporal Dostoevsky started.

"Corporal Koliknikov," Tala said.

"Yes sire." A young man who looked the same age as both Anton and the other officer stepped forward and turned to Corporal Dostoevsky. With a word, he raised his gun, pulling back the hammer and firing one solid round through the other's head. Corporal Dostoevsky uttered a sound close to both shock and pain as he went down immediately. Kenny clung to Tyson who covered his ears, glad that he did not see what happened, but his stomach turned the moment he heard the body hit the ground. The next sound was the hammer of the gun being cocked back once more.

"So what will it be, Lieutenant Petrovich?" Tala quirked a brow, unfazed by the brutal scene just witnessed. Kai remained silent, looking halfway bored by the whole scenario.

"You should just step down, Lieutenant Petrovich you know how much of a demon my brother can be when he demands something, and others do not comply," Kai finally spoke up.

"Prince Tyson, Prince Kenny…these are the real personas of the two Russian princes. Forget about what you have seen of them so far, it's not going to be like that anymore. I do not wish to leave your sides…but I do not wish to die in front of you, and allow you to witness that heinous crime," Anton sighed with resignation before walking towards the older of the two Russian princes.

"Brother, take the two princes back to their rooms, I will deal with Lieutenant Petrovich myself," Tala ordered. His eyes flashed a cold azure before allowing his vision to rest upon his brother who was already signaling four officers to accompany him.

"I will do as you ask of me, brother. Prince Tyson, Prince Kenny, it's time that you went back to your rooms now," Kai said softly.

"What's going to happen to Anton?" Tyson asked. "Please, don't hurt him."

"Walk." That single word held the most demanding tone Tyson had ever heard in his life. Looking at the older teen, he no longer saw the person he came to know in the time of his stay in Russia. The auburn eyes of the Russian prince were cold and unfeeling, quite different from before. Tyson said nothing, looking down at his younger brother who was clinging to him shaking and murmured something in soft Japanese. Kenny eventually pulled away from Tyson, but stayed close to his brother's side as they headed back to the palace in silence.

What was going on, why were they doing this? Had Anton really done something so wrong by trying to lead them back to Japan? Tyson didn't know what to make of any of the events that occurred in the past five minutes, and he doubted at the moment anyone was going to answer his question. And why had Kai allowed his brother to have that officer shot for absolutely no reason. Was it true…everything Anton said, could it be true? Were these really the personalities of both princes?

The silence of the walk was only broken when they reached Tyson's room. Tyson turned to the prince, pleading with his eyes. "Please…Prince Kai…allow my brother to stay with me…he's afraid right now…please…"

"Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you," Kai shrugged. "Now get in the room, I have other things to attend to."

"What's going to happen to Anton?" Tyson demanded.

"That is not your concern anymore. He will be dealt with, now enter your room Prince Tyson, while I still have patience with you," Kai said, pushing the door open to the room and motioning for Tyson to enter. The only action he took close to what the other ordered of him was ushering his brother into the room. Once that was accomplished, Tyson turned defiant eyes upon the other.

"Tell me, what are you going to do with Anton, I have a right to know. He was concerned with my brother and my own well being. I trust him, I know he would never try to harm either myself or Kenny," Tyson said.

"Didn't I just say that he was not your concern anymore, Prince Tyson of the Bakuten Empire," Kai said in a cold tone. "Now enter your room immediately."

"No," Tyson stated. Before he could blink, he found himself on the ground, the world spinning ever so slight from his head hitting the ground. Barely aware of what happened, he found the Russian prince lowering his hand, the registration of a fire burning Tyson's left cheek connected to his brain. Fiery cold embers of auburn scorched Tyson as Kai turned away.

"Brother…brother are you all right?" Kenny was by Tyson side, tears cascading down his face in rivets. Tyson raised a hand to Kenny's hair, stroking the silky mass.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," Tyson whispered.

"But…" Tears continued to cascade down Kenny's face, his entire frame shaking with fear. Of course Tyson knew they both had every right to fear the teen standing above them. He held the thread of their lives in his hand. All he had to do was tell one of the officers to shoot them…like Tala had done.

"Don't worry," Tyson assured. Tyson's eyes went back to the tall, dual haired prince with his back turned to them, his head tilted to the side, giving him a cold presence.

"Now unless you want me to repeat that, go in the room. We will come for you when you are wanted. A maid will bring you something to eat later," Kai replied.

"Anton was right about you both…"

"We are nothing but devils," Kai smirked, walking away laughing. The echo of laughter resonated off the walls, chilling the insides of both princes. It was as if the pits of hell cracked down the paradise wall shielding them from the truth, but no longer.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Yes! I'm finally got something accomplished! Booyah! Now I can not think about anything else for the entire weekend until Monday…or Tuesday or whenever. Hey, I managed to fit a story inside this story towards what Kenny was reading. What is it you all ask? And who is that guy Tieme? (sighs happily) Oh so sexy Tieme…

Brooklyn: Will you stop fawning over Tieme? Gale is going to kill you. (stares at Rim not paying him any attention) Never mind…I hope Gale kills you. Until next time everyone, now I have to get her to begin making plans for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: How It All Starts

Rim: Okay, I suppose that I've finally got back to the point everyone has been badgering me about. And I do promise that I will get back to what the prologue left off at. I just have to get pass one or two points to connect things back to that. I do want to thank everyone for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**_-oooooo-_**

The light from the moon silhouetted the young man with blue hair in a pale silver light as he knelt in front of the window with his hands clasped in front of him. His head was bowed, giving his hair a crown of silvery hair. His lips moved slowly while he recited the Japanese prayer that his mother had taught him when he needed guidance from the great dragon god Dragoon. Right now, he more than needed the dragon god's protection and strength.

Opening his eyes, Tyson looked up at the moon, his hands still clasped in front of him. He couldn't believe that the Russians princes he saw that day…he couldn't believe they were the real personas of Tala and Kai. All those days he spent talking with Kai, walking the countryside, and…all of it was a lie. He should have seen it; he should have known there was something wrong in his heart.

"Now I've put my brother in danger because of me. Oh Sohryu…what have I done?" Tyson whispered as not to awaken his brother. Turning his eyes away from the large silvery moon, his blue eyes went to the bed illuminated with a single oil lamp upon a small nightstand.

Lying upon the bed was Kenny, having cried himself into a restless sleep hours ago, Tyson laid his brother on the bed. Occasionally watching the younger shift in a restless slumber; Tyson was certain from the whimper or two that seeped from the brunette, his dreams were plagued with distress. After the event that day...Tyson still shuddered. He could still clearly hear the sound of the single gunshot administered to that soldier. He even still heard the dead thump of the body falling where it stood.

"And Lieutenant Anton…what have they done with him? Oh Sohryu I hope he's all right," Tyson cried softly, tears pooling down his face. Lifting his eyes back to the moon, Tyson closed his eyes again. "Oh merciful Dragoon, god of the east, please hear my plea. I, Prince Tyson of the Bakuten Empire, ask for your protection for myself and my brother. Under your name, please lend me your divine power to rescue my brother and myself from our captives."

Tyson repeated the prayer once more before he unclasped his hands and removed himself from the floor. Knowing that the dragon god would not answer his prayers so quickly because he had yet to come of age to freely will, he could only faithfully wait for divine intervention to arrive. He was positive that in time, if he believed, his prayers would be taken into account.

Walking over to the bed, Tyson peered at the small tray of food, resting by the oil lamp, neither he nor Kenny hardly touched since being imprisoned in the room. Who really expected them to eat under these circumstances? Tyson wiped away the tears forming in the corner of his eyes he had to be strong, if he wasn't who would be? Kenny needed his strength and reassurance, now was not the time to break down.

"Dragoon will here my prayers, I'm sure of it," Tyson said to himself for comfort. "Dragoon shall save us, I know it."

"Prince Tyson." A knock on his bedroom door, signaled Tyson's attention to the door as it swung open, revealing one of the soldiers from before. To his relief, it wasn't the soldier that Tala had ordered to raise his gun against Lieutenant Anton. This soldier was much older than the lieutenant, his gray eyes giving Tyson a sympathetic look before lowering to the floor.

"Is there something you need?" Tyson voiced, his tone quiet, knowing he could not get angry with this soldier for the things that happened.

"I'm sorry to bother you," the soldier apologized. "I am Corporal Ladenik I was under Commander Bukharin's troop. I came to tell you that Prince Kai wishes to have an audience with you."

"Why? What does he want now?" Fear coated the back of his tongue at the very thought of seeing that male again so soon.

"Forgive me Prince Tyson, he didn't give me any specifics about why he wanted to see you, he just sent me. If you want…I can tell him you were asleep," Corporal Ladenik responded.

"No," Tyson shook his head. "I do not want anyone else to have to suffer because of me. I do thank you for your consideration Corporal Ladenik. I'm sure that if you had returned without me, he would have just sent someone else to get me, whether I am asleep or not."

"Are you sure Prince Tyson?" Corporal Ladenik questioned.

"Please, do not sacrifice your life for me," Tyson pleaded. "After Commander Bukharin and Lieutenant Anton…I could not harbor another soul upon my scarring soul."

"Prince Tyson…I understand," Corporal Ladenik smiled. "I shall show you the way then. And will have station trustworthy officers to watch post here to oversee that nothing happens to your brother while you are speaking with Prince Kai."

"Thank you so much," Tyson bowed. "You are risking a lot for me I hope the gods watch over you. I hope the gods watch over Lieutenant Anton also." Tyson's eyes dimmed, thinking about Commander Bukharin's nephew and the danger he put himself into trying to return Tyson and Kenny back to Japan.

"He isn't dead…I'm sure of it," Corporal Ladenik stated. "I know it is hard for you to take this so easily, but they do not kill before tormenting many of the young officers. They must gain a sense of domination in order to enjoy the kill."

"No more…please," Tyson shuddered.

"I'm sorry Prince Tyson, I think we should go. The prince gets impatient when left waiting," Corporal Ladenik said, changing the subject. Tyson only nodded as he followed the officer from the room. Looking back only once to make sure that his brother was still asleep. He didn't want to leave his brother alone, but he wasn't about to let Kenny be subjected to more of either prince right now.

Quietly closing the door, he turned to Corporal Ladenik who was speaking to two officers in quiet Russian. Both men nodded, looking to Tyson with a light smile. Tyson returned the gesture, following Corporal Ladenik when he began walking down the hall. Both were silent as their footsteps echoed down the empty hall. Each step he took, Tyson thought his heart picked up speed until finally it felt it was going to explode from his chest. He didn't know what to expect from the other prince.

As far as things could go, Kai could be leading him to his execution. The blue haired heir to the Bakuten Empire did not want to disbelieve that Corporal Ladenik would be his executioner, but after the events that day, Tyson didn't know what to believe. Or who he could trust other than Lieutenant Anton, probably dead by now. No…he shouldn't think that way, if what Corporal Ladenik stated was true, Anton would remain alive until he was humbled to the point of his own death.

"Prince Tyson," Corporal Ladenik said, breaking through the Japanese prince's train of thought. Looking up, Tyson found the look of concern deep within the officer's gray eyes. "We've made it." Corporal Ladenik motioned to the door with gold doorknob.

"Corporal Ladenik…"

"You have to remain strong, for yourself and your brother. I should probably get back to my post," Corporal Ladenik said.

"I understand. Thank you for the confidence," Tyson smiled. Poising his hand to knock, Tyson took a deep breath before committing the act. Waiting a long second, he heard a reply of admission into the room. Giving Corporal Ladenik one last look, Tyson entered the room, closing the door behind him. Standing the near door, Tyson looked around.

The interior of the room was pretty much the same as the other rooms except for the design of midnight blue. Everything from the curtains to rugs and the bed was done in variations of the midnight blue, but remained consistent in the style. Tyson found the Russian prince sitting upon the bed, dressed in all black, watching him. Tyson shifted his eyes away, he couldn't stare this person straight in the eyes, not after earlier.

"You wanted to see me?" Tyson said quietly. "What for?"

"Are you still bitter over earlier? That little tap didn't hurt that much did it, Prince Tyson?" Kai inquired.

"Why did you want to speak to me?" Tyson asked more forcibly.

"You didn't answer my question Prince Tyson. You answer that, and maybe I will think about answer yours," Kai smirked, continuing to sit back on his bed watching the younger flush with indignation.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm no better than you, I'm your equal, so you will answer my question," Tyson shouted.

"You're not my equal," Kai said immediately getting off the bed, taking lazy strides over to where Tyson backed up against the door. Stopping several feet away from the blue haired teen, Kai studied the fearful teen, his eyes dropping degrees in coldness. "What makes you think that? Just because of before? Don't kid yourself Tyson, you will never be my equal, you are my slave."

"Slave?" Tyson gaped at what the other was stating. His face tinted with anger as his eyes darkening to the same midnight blue featured within the room, fixing his stare with the crimson eyes. "I am not your slave I am no one's slave."

"Oh, you aren't?" Kai chuckled, amused at the boy's guts to back talk him. "Well, you will learn in time your place while you're here. Just like your brother, he will learn he is my brother's slave and he will obey everything he is told."

"If you lay a hand on my brother, I swear I will kill you regardless of if I die," Tyson threatened. "Leave him alone, he has done nothing to deserve this."

"I'm the wrong person to take that up with, I told you, Kenny is my brother's slave, you have to speak with Tala if you want him to leave your brother alone. I have no say in matters concerning him," Kai smirked, continuing to be amused. "I believe you will be quite an interesting one to break in, you are now dismissed from my sight."

"You can not dismiss—" Tyson flinched when the hand stopped just an inch from his cheek, Prince Kai's eyes like fiery stones of crimson.

"I said you are dismissed from my sight, unless you want me to finish this action, leave as you're told," Kai growled.

_**-oooo-**_

Azure eyes watched the brunette sleep restlessly, tossing from side to side. His bangs fell from out of his eyes, giving him a vulnerable look, or vulnerable in the eyes of the older of the Russian princes. Since he came into the room minutes after the boy's brother left, Tala contemplated moving in on his prey, but was enjoying the silent stalking of being there unnoticed. There was definitely something about having the advantage in this situation he couldn't wait to see the look of surprise and fear within the boy's eyes.

Silently moving from the shadows, Tala eased his way towards the bed, illuminated in the light of the oil lamp burning low now. His eyes roamed over the small body as he climbed onto the bed. Kenny shifted slightly in his sleep, but remained sleep. Taking care not to awake the younger yet, Tala allowed his eyes to comb over the boy's features, before targeting in on the boy's lips.

"My little slave, it's time for you to wake up," Tala whispered, leaning down until their lips almost touched. "Wake up and give me a little show."

"Mm…" Kenny's eyes fluttered, before actually opening. When his blue eyes were finally open, it took him a moment to realize that over him was not his brother, but the elder of the Russian princes.

"Are you finally awake?" Tala smiled wickedly, observing while the color drained from the boy's face, his eyes widening with unhidden fear.

"Please," Kenny began crying. "Please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you?" Tala raised a brow moving back. "Why would I have a need to hurt you, unless you disobey me?"

"Disobey…" Kenny pushed himself away from Tala, pressing his back flatly against the headboard of the bed, keeping his eyes on the red head.

"Exactly," Tala nodded with a chuckle. "Unless you find a reason for disobeying my orders, then I might hurt you. Now wipe your eyes, I'm not going to have you acting like that from now on. Do I make myself clear, Kenny?"

"No," Kenny cried. "I don't understand what you want? Why did you have that soldier shot? Why did you have Lieutenant Anton taken away? Why are you being so…so…?"

"Demonic?" Tala helped out. "If you were listening to Lieutenant Petrovich, you would know that this is my true nature, it always was it always will be. I was just playing around with you before showing you my true self."

"But…" More tears trickled down Kenny's face. "It can't be true we had so much fun…this can't be who you truly are. It can't be…"

"Get it through your head, that person I showed you, he's just an act I put on when I tend to play around with my slaves. I suppose the word you would refer to me in is sadistic. Now dry your tears, I'm not going to tolerate that childish act too long," Tala scowled.

"Slave…"

"Isn't that what I just said," Tala said in annoyance. "You are my slave, like your brother is Kai's. That was our intention from the moment we set eyes on you both. That same night we met for the first time, we decided then you were going to be mine."

"He isn't going to be yours or anyone else's." Tyson pushed the door to the room open, having heard half the conversation from behind the door. His eyes seared Tala with a threatening look that Tala chose to ignore for a second. Azure eyes kept their attention to the younger brother, looking at his brother for help.

"You're going to be a troublesome one, aren't you Prince Tyson?" Tala got up from the bed, turning his full attention to the blue haired teen in the door. "Maybe I should have taken you instead of my brother, it would be quite entertaining breaking your strong will…maybe I'll do it now for him."

"I don't care what you do to me, leave my brother alone," Tyson growled.

"Oh, I see…you're willing to die to save his life, how utterly pathetic," Tala sneered. "I suppose my brother will forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"No, please don't hurt my brother!" Without thinking, Kenny clamped to Tala's arm, refraining him from moving. "Please…I'll do whatever you want…just don't hurt my brother…please…"

"Kenny…" Tyson sighed. "You don't have to…"

"I don't want anything happening to you…like with Lieutenant Anton and Commander Bukharin. I don't want you to disappear and leave me alone…" Kenny cried. "I'll do whatever Tala wants of me…I'll even be his slave as long as you're still with me big brother."

"So it's settled now," Tala smirked.

_**-oooo-**_

_Thus began the two Japanese princes' struggle as they were forced into servitude to Prince Tala and Kai. It was something neither wanted to do, but they had no choice if they wanted to survive the wraith of the Russian princes. Many times life was harsh, often cruel as they struggled to persevere against odds which would have overwhelmed a normal man. The thought of returning home allowed them to withstand the difficult princes until word came from their homeland about their return, ending the weight of shackles which bound them. Prince Tyson often times wrote to Nanako in Japan, asking about his father, their homeland, and how the war went._

_Never once did he mention his treatment, for fear that word would get back to the princes. He didn't want any crueler duties to befall his brother or himself. So he remained quiet. Yet he never received word from the messenger birds from Japan with news. As days turned to weeks and eventually weeks into months, Prince Tyson feared the worst. That he would never see his homeland again and forever remain Prince Kai's servant until the day of he and his brother's deaths._

The light pushed its way through the curtains to strike the figure, with long blue hair, in the face. The figure turned his face from the light, curling up under the many silk sheets to gather in more warmth to fall back asleep. More light from outside pushed its way through, illuminating the sleeping figure in an aura of golden light. The figure mumbled something as he burrowed deeper under the covers.

The sound of a door opening and closing stirred him awake momentarily. Lifting his head up, he could see no one with his blurry eyes. Deciding that it was probably just a maid coming in to check to see if he was awake or not, he lowered his head back onto the feather pillows, slowly drifting back to sleep. That was until he felt the weight of the bed lower, and a pair of cold hands slipped under his nightgown. A gasp arose, feeling a warm body press against his.

The figure's eyes popped open, turning his head to where the body behind him was. Blue eyes met dark auburn eyes, shining with a burning the figure had not seen in a pair of eyes before. It was so intense that the eyes themselves were like liquid fire.

"Awake now, little prince," the figure with auburn eyes said, a smirk rising to his lips.

"P-prince Kai! What—" the other prince started.

"Don't you like this sort of wake up instead of those stupid maids," Prince Kai said, moving his hands lower to glide across the other prince's stomach.

"Stop!" the blue haired prince said, pulling away from his captor. Moving out of the bed, he stared at the prince in his bed. The dual haired prince stared at the blue eyed younger teen, the smirk on his face rising.

"Is that anyway to talk to your master?" Prince Kai inquired. "Must I keep reminding you, Prince Tyson of the Bakuten Empire of Japan, that you are now my personal servant? You have to obey my every wish. Now come here."

"No…" Prince Tyson shook his head, the memory of why he was in the Russian Empire stirring up in his mind. His eyes misted, thinking about the fields of his homeland he spent most of his childhood playing in with his younger brother. The memory of all his childhood friends, of the people he cared about and loved, his father who was still sick, and the sacrifice he made for his people came back to him once more.

"I said come to me," Prince Kai ordered.

"No! I'm not going to be your toy!" the blue-eyed prince shouted at the other. The Russian prince only stared at the Japanese prince, amused by how stubborn he was.

"So, you're not going to come to me then I'll come to you." Prince Kai got up off the bed, walking over to the blue-eyed prince that back up until his back hit the cold wall. The taller teen grinned wickedly as he trapped his prey. Placing his hands on either side of the younger prince's head, he leaned down until he was nose to nose with the Japanese prince.

"What do you want from me?" Tyson whispered, a shiver rising up his spine, feeling Kai's warm breath waft the air between them, hitting Tyson's face. Kai's eyes became intense as he locked them with Tyson's wide blue ones.

"What do I want?" Kai smirked. "What do you think I want?"

"I-I-I don't know," Tyson stammered.

"You can't be that naïve, my beautiful prince. You must have noticed the way I've stared at you. How close I'm always getting. That surely has not escaped your notice, has it Tyson?" Kai said, moving his hand under Tyson's shirt again.

"Stop," Tyson whispered. The remark was ignored as Kai pressed his body closer to the shorter teen.

"What I want from you my prince is complete submission. After all, I am your master and you are my servant until I decide I have no more use for you." Kai continued to lean closer to the teen, who realized he was trapped. Tyson turned his head away from Kai, refusing to allow the taller teen to see the fear in his eyes. Tyson could hear Kai laugh, the sound rich and low as he allowed his mouth to graze the exposed flesh of Tyson's neck. Hearing the hitch in the younger prince's voice, Kai lightly nipped at the flesh while his hand stroked the warm skin under his touch, feeling it tremble slightly.

"Stop," Tyson whined. "Please..."

"Why?" Kai murmured, his mouth against Tyson's neck, going back to nipping on it until he had marked Tyson. Moving in closer, he felt the shorter teen's body completely against his. Placing his knee between Tyson's legs, he parted them, moving in even closer. Studying the Japanese prince, the dual haired teen smirked, finding a tint of rose upon his cheeks despite his defiant nature. "You like that, don't you, Tyson."

"No..." Tyson breathed.

"Yes you do. The feel of my body against yours makes you excited, I know it," Kai said, grinning wickedly. Tyson said nothing, he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head from side to side. "Then I'll prove it." Rubbing his leg against Tyson, he enticed a moan from the blue haired teen. Kai smirked, feeling the body tremble with want, pulling Tyson's nightgown off his shoulders to bare Tyson's flushed skin. Dipping his head down, Kai placed a shower of kisses, licks, and bites down the other's chest, his mouth stopping just above the rose colored nub that had already fully budded. "Now what was that Tyson?"

"Stop..." Tyson said, a fever taking over his body that he was unfamiliar with. Turning his head back to Kai, he saw the flickering still there, blazing brighter than before. Even if he had wanted to, the young prince wasn't able to push the other away, as his body unfurled with whatever type of sorcery Kai placed on his body.

"You want me, just admit it," Kai whispered throaty, his own needs ready to override any strategic plans to bed the younger willingly. That, though, was the best part about making the boy submit to hidden needs without being forced. Tyson was almost that that point, he just needed a little bit more incentive to get him there.

"I-I don't…" Tyson shook his head.

"Oh yes you do," Kai said. Trapping Tyson's hands above his head, Kai moved in closer only to find Tyson's body shudder under his. Moving back just a little, he grinned with satisfaction. "Yes you did I should probably say now."

Moving back completely he watched Tyson turn his head away, a streak of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. Tears filled Tyson's eyes, feeling something trickling down his legs. Something that Kai had caused. Hearing Kai's approach, he turned his misty eyes towards the other.

"Well, what did you think?" Kai chuckled, seeing the stain in the front of Tyson's night gown. "Your first time wasn't what you expected, was it?"

"Shut up! Get out! Just get out!" Tyson shouted, sliding down to the floor and crying. Kai remained unfazed by the outbursts.

"I suppose we can continue this another time, get cleaned up and come down to breakfast. I expect you there in no more than ten minutes do I make myself clear, Tyson?" Kai stated. Without waiting for a reply, he left the room, leaving a very confused teen sobbing on the floor.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Well people, what do you think? I had tone things down content wise. If anyone wants to know what I edited out, just a bit of close grinding on Kai's end, hence Tyson's situation. Well, I guess now that it's 3: 50 in the morning I should go to bed now. Now I'm going to have to find some good material to keep you all sated for next chapter. Well, I'll think about it next week. If anyone really wants to read those few lines that I edited, just get in contact with me and I'll be happy to email it to ya.


	8. Chapter 7: A Soul Splintering Under Ice

Rim: All right, we've got chapter 7 out of the way and established, thanks for liking what I did. Okay, to be honest with everyone, last week I had writer's block for all my stories, this week is no different so it might suck along with anything that I happen to write. Just warning you in case this chapter is pointless.

**_-oooooo-_**

The figure stood by his bedroom window, staring out over the wide terrain of land covered in a blanket of white snow as it stood proudly in front of him, the golden sun within the snow cloud littered sky was just now rising over the land in hopes of giving off heat. The snow was not going to melt anytime soon, the weather remained too cold, for the sun to break the thin layer of ice shielding the snow beneath. Spring was still more than three months away.

Vibrant blue eyes flickered over the scenery, trying to ease his mind for the morning. Looking down, he found his hands fumbling with the dyed silver belt which served to hold up his pants, seen from the splits at the waist of his traditional Japanese attire. The ends of his robe were dyed the same silver as his belt. The silver also lined his sleeves and collar of the robe. Regardless of the fact that he was in servitude to the older of the Russian princes, he nor his brother were directed to dress like the servants within the palace, which was almost the only distinction between them.

Turning away from the scene, the young prince clasped his hands together. Bowing his head and closing his eyes, Kenny said a slight prayer to the god Sohryu to watch over him and his brother. This was a routine for him, waking up each morning in the past six months since learning his fate here in Russia. Each morning upon getting up and preparing for the day, he said a prayer in hopes that the day would be better than the previous day, that hopefully they would get word from Japan to come home and leave behind the struggles they faced while in Russia.

He dreaded going to Prince Tala's room to wake up the Russian prince, like he was often ordered to do if Tala wished to be awaken in the mornings. The young prince even now felt anxiety well up into the pit of his stomach as he turned away from the calming scene of the snowy morning and walked over to the door. Since he began his Prince Tala, his life was turned into a constant roulette of emotional days.

**_-flashback-_**

_Kenny found himself pushed out of the comfort of his bed, landing soundly on the floor. Confusingly, the brunette raised his head to the side of the bed, finding the red headed Russian prince scowling down at him. Tala's eyes scorched him with a look the younger prince didn't recognize, nor had ever seen before. Slowly getting up from where he laid sprawled on the ground, Kenny brushed himself off._

"_Prince Tala, have I done something wrong?" Kenny inquired as the red head dropped the sheet in his hand and stalked over to where the brunette was backing away from him, the fear in his eyes shining through._

"_I want to know why you haven't come to wake me up yet," Tala demanded._

"_But you're already up," Kenny protested lightly before the remark received him a light slap across the cheek. Stumbling back from the older prince, the brunette raised his hand to his stinging cheek, shocked about being hit. Never in his life had his father or brother ever raised their hands to strike him._

"_Did I ask you to respond with anything other than the response I'm looking for?" Tala stated, watching the brunette keep his eyes on him. Tears shimmered in his blue eyes, quite upset about the slap. "I want to know why you haven't come to wake me up yet. What's the excuse, Prince Kenny?"_

"_I was sleep," Kenny said, trying his best not to let the tears fall, but they still broke through anyway, falling down his cheeks. Why had the prince slapped him for answering the question? Had it really been such a bad answer, that he should have said he was sleep?_

"_Why were you sleeping when you were supposed to be coming to wake me up?" Tala demanded, walking up to the brunette with a look of discontentment. Kenny backed up, afraid the other was going to hit him once more._

"_Please don't hit me," Kenny whimpered. "Please tell me what I have done wrong to be hit. What have I done that's so disapproving?"_

"_You want to know what you've done wrong. Well, do you remember that little promise you made me two nights ago, when I told you that you were going to be my slave. You promised that you would do everything I asked of you. Wasn't that correct Prince Kenny?"_

"_Yes, but…" Kenny started, but received another light slap across the cheek. A yelp came from the brunette, backing up farther away from the red head._

"_What did I just say, Prince Kenny? Don't answer me any other way than what I told you to. Now answer me, you said that you would be my slave, did you not?" Tala stated._

"_Yes sire," Kenny whispered, lowering his head. "I did promise to do whatever you asked of me."_

"_Look at me when you speak," Tala ordered._

_Lifting his head up, Kenny tried to wipe away the tears streaking his face. "Yes sire. I did promise you that I would obey whatever you asked of me."_

"_Good, you're learning," Tala smirked, walking around his servant. "Now, I'm only going to give you a warning this one time. When I ask to be awake in the mornings, you will rise and do so. You will sleep in when I tell you to, and if I want breakfast to be served upon my awakening, then you will do so. Do you understand that, Prince Kenny?" Tala stopped pacing around the brunette, looking at him directly now._

"_Yes sire," Kenny said softly. "I won't make such a mistake as this again, I can assure you."_

"_Good, now get dressed," Tala said, turning from the brunette and walking out the room. When the red head was gone, Kenny slumped to the floor, sobbing quietly. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't think that when he promised Tala that he would be his servant, things would be like this._

**_-flashback end-_**

To this day, Kenny had a hard time figuring out when the red haired male was in one mood or another. Each day was different from the next, sometimes Kenny dreaded waking up, like he had today. The red head had been in such a bad mood when he left Tala's company that evening, he was hoping that the mood had not carried over. The sound of his slippers against the floor was the only thing that filled the silence that his thoughts occupied of him.

"Prince Kenny." The sound of Prince Kai's voice reached the brunette, causing the younger to look up from his thoughts. The dual haired prince was walking towards him, a smug grin tucked away in the corners of his mouth.

"Prince Kai, good morning," Kenny bowed low to the other prince, though in the back of his mind, he was questioning the reason for the grin on his face.

"Good morning, are you going to wake up my brother?" Kai inquired of the shorter teen.

"Yes," Kenny nodded. "If you don't mind I asked Prince Kai, the smile upon your face this morning, does it have any reasons behind it, or are you just in an excellent mood this morning."

"A little bit of both," Kai chuckled. "Your brother has given me much reason to smile." Kenny frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the dual haired Russian prince before him. Exactly what had his brother done to get him in such an excellent mood? "You know you shouldn't idle around, my brother will likely be in a horrible mood if you are late."

"Yes, I know, good day Prince Kai." Bowing once more, the brunette took his leave of the dual haired prince, but his mind still dwelt upon whatever it was his brother had done for the Russian prince. Had Tyson finally stop fighting against the prince and become his servant? Since those many months ago, Tyson had refused to yield to any demands of the dual haired prince, giving Kai much reason to discipline the younger boy. Despite the whippings he sometimes received, Tyson was reluctant to abide by do anything the prince asked of him. On occasions, Kenny was able to talk his brother into do small services to save himself from getting beat.

'But I don't know how much longer Prince Kai will tolerate his actions. I hope that brother realizes that he can not keep disobeying Prince Kai.' Kenny silently walked down the long hall to the next wing of the palace where Prince Kai and Tala's bedrooms were. What was he going to do if they decided to get rid of Tyson like they had Lieutenant Petrovich?

The very thought made Kenny shudder with fear. The lieutenant had finally given in weeks after continuous torture by both princes. Kenny had been in the midst of cleaning Prince Tala's room when he heard the gunshot which echoed from outside. Rushing to the window, Kenny stared outside seeing the solider fall to the ground, crumbling into a limp heap as the blood drained onto the grass. The sight of Officer Petrovich's body caused Kenny to tremble in fear for a full hour.

When Prince Tala found him, Kenny had cried himself to sleep in the corner of the room. Of course, the older teen immediately woke the boy up, giving him a hard slap across the cheek for falling asleep on the job. Kenny had quickly apologized, leaving the prince's sight before the other could do to him what he had the other officers do to Officer Petrovich. Kenny never told his brother what he saw, but the memory still haunted him sometimes at night.

"Prince Kenny." The voice of one of the maids broke Kenny out of his thoughts. The brunette looked up from his thoughts seeing the young girl of ten with short turquoise hair holding up a tray. Her bright blue eyes rested on him with a look of concern. Her name was Irena; she was one of few maids that still had heart to smile each day regardless of the truth within the palace walls. "Prince Tala is already awake he wanted his breakfast to be brought up."

"He's already up?" Kenny repeated, the back of his throat drying with fear. Would the red head be angry with him for not arriving sooner to wake him up before he awoke on his own?

"Yes sire, he said that as soon as you were spotted to give you the tray to carry to his room," the little girl said, lifting the tray up to Kenny.

Kenny raised his shaking hands, trying to take the tray, but he couldn't. He knew Tala was going to be crossed with him for taking so long, he knew the older would tell him so in a harsh manner, he knew that Tala was going to hit him for it. He didn't want that to happen, he just wanted to turn back around and leave. Not just his journey to the older prince's room, he wanted to leave Russia all together and never look back. He wanted to go back home and be with his brother, father, Nanako, and everyone else he knew. Where he didn't have to wake up each morning fearing that his brother had been taken away from him, or what mood Prince Tala would be in.

"Prince Kenny?" The little girl again broke into his thoughts, continuing to hold the tray up to him with sympathetic blue eyes. "You should get going before he becomes agitated."

"Thank you Irena," Kenny smiled, taking a deep breath as he tried steadying his hands enough to hold the tray without it tumbling out of his hands. "You should get back to your chores for today."

"Are you going to be fine?" she questioned slightly.

"I should be. The worst that can happen is Prince Tala hitting me again," Kenny laughed a little, though he feared that. He just hoped it was enough to fool the girl. One thing he had learned about Irena over the course of months he and his brother remained in the Russian palace, she worried excessively over any and everyone she came in contact with. If there was stress within that person she could sense, she felt it her duty to make sure that they were all right. In a way, she reminded him very much of a younger version of Nanako.

"Are you sure?" Irena inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm quite sure," Kenny nodded. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. I should be going, as you said, the prince will only get agitated the longer I make him wait."

"All right then." The little girl turned away and walking down the hall. Kenny watched her for a long minute before shaking himself free of his any thoughts and continued down the hallway. Even though he promised the girl he would be fine, his heart hammered against his chest each step he took towards the now approaching door. It took everything to keep his hands steady while holding the tray. It wouldn't do well for him to drop the prince's food after he's been awake for who knew how long waiting for Kenny to wake him up.

About time he was at the door and was poising his hand to knock, slight tremors of fear slithered up his body. His heart was doing a ten mile race a minute, expecting to burst from his ribcage at any moment. Closing his eyes, Kenny gathered what little courage he could gather from where it swam in the pit of his stomach to knock on the door and wait. The sound of the silver lid over the dish that sat on the tray clattered slightly due to the unsteadiness of his hands. Waiting outside the door was like an eternity for him, the sands of time weighing upon his shoulders with omniscient pressure.

"Come in." The reply finally came a full minute after the knock, and did not sound cheery at all, but were any of the mornings that the prince woke up cheerful? Never waking with a smile, instead a scowl rose with each morning Tala opened his eyes. Tyson once joked with Kenny that it would probably kill the red head to smile in the morning because it was against rules of a demon. The conversation continued with something about smiling and bursting into flames, it was enough to get Kenny to laugh that day after a bout of harsh words from Tala when Kenny accidentally spilt an entire bucket of soapy water on the prince while he was going to empty the water.

With a nervous hand, Kenny opened the door to the room the curtains were still drawn, shielding the room from the sun outside. Kenny's eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room gradually, which was when Kenny continued his descent into the room. Closing the door behind him, Kenny walked towards the bed, where Tala remained leveled into a sitting position by the cushion of the pillows behind his head. His arms were crossed over one another, the aforementioned scowl firmly in place.

"Good morning Pr—" Kenny started.

"You're late," Tala interrupted immediately, watching the boy place the breakfast tray on the nearby table before he turned to open the curtains. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sire?" Kenny blinked, turning to face the red head who glared at him.

"I asked you what do you think you're doing, answer me," Tala demanded.

"I was opening the curtains, I—" Kenny started once again before Tala rudely interrupted his sentence. It was going to be another one of those mornings the brunette saw it right away. Tala was going to make him answer, only he didn't want to hear the response, he just wanted to argue for the sake of pleasing himself when he awoke in one of these moods.

"Did I ask you to open the curtains? You have a brain, why not try to use it once in a while before doing what you think I might want," Tala snapped.

"Yes sire, I'm sorry," Kenny flinched at the biting tone, but refused to let the tears he felt in the back of his eyes well up. He wasn't going to give the red haired Russian another reason to snap at him. "Would you like your breakfast now, sire?"

"No, I don't want my breakfast now," Tala mocked.

"What is it you want then sire?" Kenny questioned, staring at the cold look within Tala's eyes before lowering his to the floor. Each time he saw the prince, it felt as if a small part of him each time was freezing over under that hellish stare, and eventually every part of him would be in ice before he shattered completely.

"What do I want? What do you think I want?" Tala stated coldly.

"I…I don't know," Kenny said.

"You don't know is that what you really want to say to me?" Tala inquired, his brow arched with the question. "Why don't you put your brain to use and think about what I want instead of acting like the rest of these morons in the palace?"

Kenny was silent, the tears in the back of his eyes gathering in the corners. He wasn't going to cry, he couldn't cry. He was going to be strong and make his brother proud. Closing his eyes, Kenny took in short shallow breaths, willing the tears to go back. "You…you want an explanation to why I'm late."

"So your brain still works after all," Tala said sarcastically. "So, do I get my explanation, or are you going to stand there crying?"

"I'm not crying," Kenny said softly, feeling the tears fall.

"Do you think I'm that much of an idiot? Even in the darkness of this room, I can see those silver pools rolling down your face from here," Tala said. "Come here, Kenny."

"Yes, sire," Kenny walked over to the male that sat in the bed. When Tala motioned for his to sit on the bed, Kenny did as he was told. Looking over at the red head, he was quite aware that the prince had no shirt on while he sat in bed. Turning his eyes down to the bed, he almost missed Tala leaned towards him.

Of course he didn't have to question what the prince was doing…he doubted he would have had words to do so anyway. Kenny's whole face lit up with color as Tala stuck out his tongue, gathering the salty wetness from Kenny's left cheek before his tongue traveled upwards to the source of the tears. When the left side was clean, Tala repeated with the right cheek before sliding his tongue back into his mouth.

A light shiver placed ghostly fingers up Kenny's spine feeling Tala's warm breath hit his ear. "What have I told you about crying?" Kenny opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Tala pulled back, studying the wide blue eyes of the brunette. Smirking with obvious satisfaction, Tala stared at the tray on the table. "You still haven't given me an explanation for your tardiness."

"I…" Kenny started, snapping out of his shock. "I was watching the morning sun…I didn't think you would already be up, forgive me sire."

"You were watching the sun rise? I should have known you would tell me such a stupid excuse as that," Tala said. "Unfortunately, I know that it's true. You will never change, will you Kenny? You will continue to cry and be timid, won't you?"

"I'm sorry," Kenny said, bowing his head.

"Don't ever decide to change, as long as you cry and be timid, I won't have much reason to do more than give you a light slap every now and then," Tala remarked. "I don't feel like breakfast."

"But sire, you wanted—" That was the only thing that Kenny was able to get out before a hand came across his cheek soundly. Before he could fall back, Tala had a grip on one of his shoulder, pulling him closer so their eyes met. Tears gathered in Kenny's eyes again and fell, but this time Tala did not lick them away. He continued to glare deep into Kenny's eyes, refusing to relinquish his gaze.

"That was your third strike," Tala replied. "How many times will I have to tell you to obey whatever I say before it resorts to this? If you would be a good little servant I would never have to touch you like that. You showed me promise so long ago, where did it go little prince? Now don't open your mouth. Take that tray to the kitchen and don't return to my room unless I send for you."

Once Tala was done speaking, he shoved the boy off the bed, Kenny falling to the floor with a light thud. Sitting sprawled on the floor in shock for a long minute, Kenny finally scrambled off the floor before going to the other side of the bed and grabbing the tray. He exited the room as quietly as he could, making sure not to slam the door behind him. Standing outside the door, Kenny tried to squeeze his eyes shut, stopping the tears that cascaded down his face. A few of those salty drops hit the lid on the food with a slight ping, sliding down the side to gather on the surface of the tray.

Why?

Why was his heart racing and threatening to wither all at once? Why did he have to feel as if...he didn't even know anything? He was tired of the random acts of kindness or something close to it before being kicked into the reality that this was how Tala amused himself with Kenny. Why couldn't Kenny realize it? Why did he keep hoping things would be different? In truth, Kenny was finding that confusion ruled his subconscious and dreams more than he would like. A slow growing Chinese puzzle over Tala was growing inside Kenny's soul, and nothing seemed to make it go away while Tala wasn't making it any easier to ease over the course of those months in Russia.

"Why are things like this? Why?" Kenny cried softly. "Gods above…please just give me an answer."

**_-oooooo-_**

Rim: Hey, I think I might have got something accomplished after all! Yeah, so what did you guys think about it? Personally I have my favorite part, hee hee. Well, let me get going, I've stayed up long enough to finish this, despite I have school. Oh well, I think it's well worth it, until next week or so gang.


	9. Chapter 8: A Look Into The Devils' Eyes

Rim: All right, I finally sat down last night to sketch out some direction for this story to take. So I would like to say that this chapter might be a little dark, but I'm getting my point across finally. Thanks to all my reviewers who have given me comments towards this story.

_**-oooooo-**_

The silence in the dining hall would have been enough to cause a man to go crazy, the tension no where near subtle as the young Japanese prince Tyson stood by the Russian prince, Kai's seat while the prince continued to eat his breakfast. As Kai had wanted, Tyson somehow found the strength to get up from where he sat on his bedroom floor crying to himself and got cleaned up. Kai had noted with approval that he arrived directly in the hall in ten minutes to serve him his breakfast. Since that time, silence settled over everything within the hall.

Prince Tyson raised his eyes from where they rested on the floor, watching the Russian prince as he sat back in his chair drinking the morning ale the maids got up extra early to fix for him. With half hidden eyes from his long dark blue bangs, Tyson observed the laid back posture the other prince exhibited as if…Tyson felt his hands clench the tray that remained in his hands. If anyone were to walk by him at that precise moment, they would see how dark his eyes had become as he thought back to earlier that morning.

When the Russian prince came in his room, trying to…Tyson didn't know what Kai had been trying to do, but the end result was a mixture of confusion and shame on Tyson's part. Kai had seemed to enjoy Tyson's reaction to his actions and overlooked Tyson's outburst without reprimanding him. Tyson could still recollect every detail of what happened vividly as if it occurred seconds ago, and the more he considered a meaning for it, the more his head became muddled. Why had Kai…why had he caused Tyson to react like that?

"Is there something on your mind little prince?" Kai's voice broke through Tyson's train of thought, the Japanese prince lifting his eyes to the other prince that was studying him with fiery auburn eyes, causing Tyson to shift his eyes from those flames which could scorch his skin by their intensity.

"There's nothing on my mind that you should be concerned with, Prince Kai," Tyson stated, clenching the tray tighter, his hands trembling ever so slightly, but the bluenette was sure if the other looked carefully with those fervent eyes, it would be an easy task for Kai to note Tyson's nervousness.

"Nothing on your mind," Kai repeated humorously. Placing his cup down on the table, he turned his full attention towards his slave. "So, that must mean that what I did to you earlier does not play on the edges of your mind? I see you try to hide the mark that you received from me too." Kai's eyes shifted to the collar of the robe resting snuggly under the brunette's chin.

A flush colored Tyson's cheeks, hearing Kai chuckle at the younger prince's reaction to his question. "I…I…I wouldn't think about something like that," Tyson retorted, keeping his eyes turned from Kai so the older man wouldn't see the tears that resided in the corners of his eyes. If he showed his weakness now, Kai would easily dominate him again, leaving the bluenette more confused than he already was.

"You say that, but how true is it, Prince Tyson," Kai said, a smirk twitching the corners of his mouth, his eyes taking in the slight tremor crawling up the Japanese prince's spine. "How do you know that deep down, you might not want me to touch you that way again? That your body aches for my touch once more? When I had you against that wall, I could see the truth in your eyes."

"What truth?" Tyson demanded, turning his eyes now to meet Kai's keen stare flickering with amusement. "What truth do you think you saw in my eyes?"

"Do you really want me to tell you little prince?" Kai stated.

"I want to know what you think you saw in my eyes," Tyson demanded.

"Since you really want to know, I will tell you," Kai said. The slow smile, which was curling the edges of his mouth, finally broke into a devious grin. "What I saw in your eyes, my dear prince was a need for me. You might have told yourself that you didn't want me, but it was obvious that you couldn't say no to me."

"It's not true! I never wanted you, nor will I ever," Tyson said.

"Don't fool yourself, Tyson are you going to try to say that I forced you to react to me?" Kai laughed. "Are you honestly going to deny that as I had you pressed against me, those moans of pleasure were wrenched from you because I forced them to come out of you? You didn't have to react, you didn't even have to come your body chose to be pleasured by my actions."

"That's a lie! I would never want something like that from you," Tyson shouted. The younger prince watched as the dual haired prince stood up from his seat, his auburn eyes darkening with indignation. Tyson backed up from the other, his eyes surveying the scene to see if the other was going to lay another hand on him.

"I lie? Is that what you're trying to tell me, Tyson?" Kai said angrily. "What reason would I have to lie to you, it's not like I really care if you believe me or not. That tongue of yours shall get you into trouble if you keep letting it lash out with such ferocity. In fact, I think I am being gracious to you, young prince."

"Gracious? You call this gracious? You and your brother led me and my brother into a spider's web. You were nice to use, you treated us with kindness, then you take away those we trusted and made us yours slaves. We have no say in what we want anymore, and you disregard us as human beings with capable thought. How is that being gracious to us?" Tyson asked bitterly.

"There it is again, your sharp tongue which hopes to slice me with words," Kai smirked. "Dear prince of the Bakuten Empire have you ever considered that you and your brother were not the first to fall into that trap?"

"What do you mean?" Tyson exclaimed.

"You were not the first slaves that we have taken. There were others before you, many others who felt wronged by our misleading behaviors. Some were like you in fact, but they eventually learned their places…then again, one or two of them were quite tenacious when it came to pride," Kai chuckled, remembering when he was slightly younger and received his first servant at the age of twelve.

"What…you mean that other people have suffered this role besides me?" Tyson said, his voice holding an air of disgust and disbelief.

"They not only lived that role, but died because of it. My first slave was much like you, little prince, he would backtalk me he didn't want to obey orders. So, I had the guards tie his hands to a gate and I left him there for days without food or water. Eventually, on the seventeenth day, he broke down and begged for my forgiveness. By then, I had no more use for him, so he was executed. The second one tried my patience one too many times and was put to death. So you see Tyson, I have been both gracious and patient with you," Kai explained, as if it was a normal conversation.

"You…you monster!" Tyson screamed.

"Monster, I am a monster now?" Kai raised a brow, giving Tyson a chastising glare. "I would have been a monster if I had dragged you back to that bed and got from you what I intentionally came for. Do you want me to be that Tyson? I can not care if you like what I need, or want it I can take you any time I feel like it, even right now."

'Oh Sohryu…' Tyson stepped away from the older prince whose eyes compared in feel with the eyes of a snake, deadly and anticipating the moment of striking. 'Sohryu protect me please…I beg you.' He was well aware that his body was coated with a cold sweat, beads tumbling down his face, gathering under his chin before falling.

"Do you still want to call me a monster Tyson," Kai questioned darkly. "Perhaps I should show you how much of a monster I can be then you will appreciate my earlier words more."

"S-s-s-stay…" Tyson stammered, his voice quaking with fear.

"Stay away from you?" Kai grinned devilishly. "Do you fear me Prince Tyson? Is the antipathy of my words seeping into your soul, instilling that emotion deep within you?" The atmosphere between them drastically changed from earlier. No longer was the silence welcoming, it only seemed to smother the bluenette in an uncomfortable blanket of dread Kai would act out his threats. Tyson could not tear his eyes from the blazing hell stones which made up Kai's eyes, a spell of paralysis immobilizing his feet to at least run if the other prince should descend on him like a vengeful archangel.

"Prince Kai." The soft voice of Tyson's brother broke the apprehensive. Kai's eyes finally leaving Tyson to look at where the brunette was bowing in the entrance to the dining hall.

"You may enter," Kai said, his eyes no longer seething, in fact when he turned them back to Tyson no indication of malevolence swirled within the now clear auburn depths. "I was leaving for the morning now. Have the maids clear the table for your breakfasts. Once done, I'm sure you have your chores for the day."

"Yes sire," Tyson nodded. His eyes watched as his brother set the tray in his hands down on the dining table before bowing once more to the dual haired prince.

"Good, I take my leave now." Turning away, Kai walked pass the brunette whose eyes examined his brother. Tyson let out a shaky breath, trying to calm his pounding heart that felt as if it were going to burst from his ribcage at any given moment. In his entire life, Tyson never felt so horrified than those long minutes in Kai's rampant company. Unaware of his brother's closeness to him over the course of seconds, Tyson nearly jumped out of his skin when Kenny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Kenny asked quietly, his eyes filling with worry. The brunette took the tray in his brother's hands, setting it on the table before coming back up to his brother.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me," Tyson said, forcing a smile to his lips which fell through when he spotted the bright redness gracing his brother's left cheek. A sour taste filled his mouth, sprouting down his tongue into the pit of his stomach while lifting his hand to the younger teen's face. Kenny lightly flinched away from the gentle touch when Tyson used his thumb to stroke the area.

"It's nothing big brother," Kenny tried to assure, hoping he could restrain the tears which threatened to break again.

"That bastard touched you again…why didn't you stop him?" Tyson growled his anger overriding his short lived appall of Kai's demented soul. "You can't let him get away with this, it's unacceptable that he thinks he can just treat you anyway he feels without paying consequences for it."

"Big brother, please don't get into trouble with him," Kenny pleaded, grabbing hold of his brother's hand and taking it in his. Lifting his head up, the silky mass fell from his eyes which pleaded to the older to let it go. The last thing he wanted was his brother to disappear from his life. It was already worse with his ever shifting mindset whenever it came to Tala. Now and days he didn't know either to shy away from the prince or flock to him despite his fits of anger and abuse. "I know you hate it…I don't like it either, but we have no control over this."

"I don't want to accept this…you've done nothing wrong to deserve this treatment," Tyson said thickly, slipping his other hand around Kenny's small waist and pulling the boy into a hug. Lowering his head into the boy's hair, Tyson sighed, their fingers still interwoven as they stood in the silence of the dining hall. Kenny placed his head against his brother's chest, listening to the strong heartbeat emitting through. "Little brother, no matter what, I promise I will remain by your side regardless of what may occur."

"I know big brother, you would never leave me," Kenny smiled, looking up at his brother. "You've never broken a promise to me yet, I know you will remain true to every statement you have ever told me."

"Sometimes I do not know what I would do if you weren't around to keep me on track," Tyson chuckled, pulling away from the boy.

"I don't know, because I don't know what I would do without you either," Kenny responded. "You're my better half, just like I'm yours big brother."

"That is true," Tyson nodded.

"Prince Tyson," the voice of a maid broke through the conversation, both princes' attention focusing on the maid who stood accompanied by two other kitchen hands with trays in their hands. "Should I wait before offering breakfast to you or your brother? I don't want to interrupt."

"That's okay, we shall take breakfast now." Despite the pit of his stomach feeling sour from earlier, he couldn't let that ruin his appetite. He had to eat to keep up his strength, that way if there was ever a time that would come where he needed to really protect himself or his brother, he would have the energy to do so. It was Kai's plan to shake him into submission, but in spite of the chance his best efforts were not enough, at least he could tell himself that he tried hard as hell to stop the other from getting the satisfaction of Tyson begging.

"As you wish Prince Tyson," the maid bowed. The woman cleared the table, having the two others place the trays on the table. When finished the three bowed to the princes before leaving the dining area. Tyson walked over to the table, setting down in front one of the covered trays of food, while Kenny seated himself at the other end where the other place was set.

Uncovering the tray, Tyson found the daily breakfast consisting of creamy porridge topped with honey and a light sprinkling of sugar with a side of baked bread filled with cheese, eggs, and sliced pork inside. Picking up the spoon from beside the tray, the older Japanese prince dipped his spoon into the porridge Tyson lifted the spoon to his lips, blowing the steamy mass before sticking the spoon into his mouth. When he first came to Russia and the maids had served him the yellowish-white substance for breakfast, he nearly had a heart attack thinking that they were trying to kill him. After one of the maids introduced honey to the dish, Tyson instantly feel in love with the taste and always had the cooks mix in sugar and pour honey on top of the meal.

Looking across the table, he found his brother nibbling at the egg, cheese, and meat filled bread. It seemed his mind was wandering somewhere else. Tyson realized that it was still hard on him to take the transition between the past in Japan to now in Russia. At times in the middle of the night, Tyson awoke to hear the soft sounds of his brother crying down the hall for their mother or father. It broke Tyson's heart that he was able to assure the boy they would be together, but to not say everyone back in their homeland was fine.

There was still no word from Nanako, six months have passed, Tyson continued to write every day, telling her how things were, how they longed to come home, and how was their homeland holding up. Every day he awaited word that said they would suffer no more, that she was coming to get them, or better their father was going to come. That the Russian princes would be punished for treatment of their guests, that things would go back to normal. But each day it was a difficult waking up thinking of outcomes to what could have gone wrong.

"Tyson…" Kenny said after minutes of silence filled space while they ate, the brunette lifted his eyes to his brother, seeming to have picked up on his brother's thoughts. "No word from Nanako yet, is there?"

"You shouldn't worry, I'm sure that Nanako has been really busy to write us, or maybe it just takes longer for letters to get here than like they use to come from different places of the countryside," Tyson smiled. "We will probably get a ton of letters sooner or later."

"It's been six months…" Kenny replied.

"So, it probably just takes longer," Tyson said.

"Do you really believe that brother?" Kenny pushed his half eaten food away. "It wouldn't surprise me if our country was wiped out by Russian forces. Father, Nanako, Max…I know they are all dead and we're trapped here forever. I dream about walking through the palace sometimes, the only sounds that can be heard are my own echoing footsteps stepping over bodies which litter the floor. I can picture seeing Nanako, turning her head to stare at me before she's killed by the Russian soldiers."

"Stop talking like that," Tyson demanded.

"Why? You know it's true," Kenny shook his head. "You know we are the only ones that survived. Why do you keep writing to a place that no longer exists? It's hopeless, don't you see big brother. We were never meant to see our homeland again."

"Stop it!" Tyson shouted, startling the younger. Tyson was on his feet, his eyes filled with fury. "You can't just give up like that Nanako would never allow anything to happen to father or our kingdom. We will find a way to get back home no matter how long it takes, we will get back there. I'm not going to give up seeing the plains again, or feeling the summer sun against my skin, or exploring caves with you and Max. I won't believe that we've seen Japan for the last time."

"But Tyson…" Kenny started.

"No! You can't let them get to you, I won't do it. They can't take away our spirits even if we are to remain here there is only four and a half months before my birthday, when I receive Dragoon's power. Then I can use it to send us back to Japan. We've made it through six months already can you not hold out another four months, little brother?"

"It will be hard," Kenny admitted.

"We were foolish to think it easy, but no longer, okay?" Tyson smiled.

"No longer," Kenny agreed.

"Good, now that we have that settled, I think we should try to push those dark thoughts into the back of our minds. We should stay positive no matter what," Tyson said, even though in the back of his mind, Tyson wondered if he would really be able to back up his claims. He had no idea what power Dragoon would lend him on his seventeenth birthday, or if it would be enough power to carry them back home. He just hoped that all his praying would pay off.

_**-oooo-**_

Tyson lowered the wooden box into a corner, where he carried out of Kai's room down the flight of stairs, to an old cellar where various objects from old clothing and worn out armor remained. Wiping sweat from his brow, Tyson stood up, stretching out his aching limbs. When he had returned to his room after breakfast, a note was left on his bed from Kai who went into town to be tailored for new clothing, stating the things Kai expected to be done when he returned from town.

Of those things were scrubbing the Russian prince's entire room, making up his bed, airing the room, refilling the oil lamps in his room, and moving three boxes Kai left sitting out of the way down into the cellar. Pushing out of the cellar, Tyson looked towards an eastern window, seeing the sun set low signaling late afternoon into evening. Maybe about four hours ago, he stopped to have a quick lunch before finishing cleaning the prince's room, refilling the oil lamps, and airing out the room, then went on to scrub the floor and now moving the last of the three boxes. In another hour dinner would be served. Before dinner, Tyson would have the maids draw him a warm bath, relaxing until it was time for dinner. Tyson had to remember to lock his door when he turned in for bed he was not going to have a repeat of that morning.

"Have you finished all of your chores for the day, Prince Tyson?" Kai was walking up to Tyson, his eyes examining the clothing sticking to the bluenette, sweat dotting Tyson's face as he wiped drops from his eyes. Even his hair clung to the back of his neck where it was tied back out of his way.

"Yes sire, I have. Now if you would excuse me, I would like a bath," Tyson remarked.

"How about I take it with you little prince?" Kai smirked, waiting to see the flush cross Tyson's cheeks but he was disappointed when there were no splotches of bright red, or even shifted glances. Tyson held his eye contact, a frown appearing between his brows.

"How about you not, I would rather like my bath alone," Tyson stated. "Now if you would excuse me—"

"You've regained your backbone," Kai interrupted. "I thought for sure it was lost from this morning. You simply amazing me, Tyson, no one would think about refusing me once I show my true ferocity. May I ask you what keeps you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn, I just won't let you bully me around I have to stay strong for myself and Kenny. If you think that's stupid, I don't care, because I made him a promise I will not break. So you can hit me all you want, or beat me, or tie me to a gate, I'm not going to go back on my word to him," Tyson retorted. Bracing himself for the first blow to knock him down, for the burst of anger showing a demon's reappearance as it screeched at Tyson for his defiance as it swooped down claiming his life. Only those scenarios never came, Kai studied him, eventually a laugh escaped his lips.

"Admirable is what I would call your words and your sacrifice for your little brother," Kai continued to laugh. "I am not the one who does not value that bond between brothers. If it were Tala instead of me hearing those words, he would try to make you recant each statement. Do not start a war with Tala that you will never win, Tyson."

"War? This isn't a war, unless he decides to make it just that. I will not hesitate to stand up to him, like I am doing now with you. You may think you can bully me, but I have something to keep me going," Tyson remarked.

"Your beliefs? Tala would make you recant those too if he were here," Kai smiled.

"Do you think I care if he doesn't respect my beliefs?" Tyson declared. "I never will, but I won't recant no matter what he does to me."

"Tyson, haven't you figured it out yet," Kai said. "I am not a devil because I was born that way in fact I probably would have been much like your younger brother, if my elder brother hadn't been the devil. I followed along in his footsteps so I wouldn't have to deal with his ways myself."

"What are you saying?" Tyson questioned, eyeing the Russian prince with confused eyes. "How does Tala fit into what you turned out to be?"

"Have you not listened to a word I've said? I followed along in his footsteps, he taught me how to be cruel, how to turn my heart away from everyone. The individuals in this palace may fear me, but my brother instilled terror in their souls. If there is one thing he hates more than defiance is a bond between any persons, siblings especially. You don't see it now, but you will. The curse that's in his blood, that slowly thickens his blood," Kai chuckled. "I shall let you take your bath now I have more pressing things to attend myself to."

"Wait! What do you mean the curse that's in his blood?" Tyson asked.

"You will find out, especially since you and your brother are close to each other. It's slowly firing up his blood, eventually it will break loose and then you will discover the things I have mentioned to you," Kai bowed mockingly as Tyson took off pass him to find his brother.

Tyson pushed his tired body up the stairs, paranoia clawing at the back of his mind, imaging the worst. Coming around the corner to the wing his room and his brother's resided, Tyson ran for the door, pushing it open then stopped. Under the warm light of the afternoon day, his brother was curled up on his bed sleeping peacefully. Tyson let out a breath, about to close the door when he noticed the shadow in the corner of the room watching the sleeping boy.

"Prince Tala…" Tyson spoke the other's name, but the red haired prince did not acknowledge the prince, his eyes remaining on the sleeping brunette intently, eventually a cold blue eye cut its way to Tyson. "What…what are you doing in here?"

The older Russian prince ignored the question, pushing off the wall and walked pass Tyson out of the room. In passing, a cold chill rode down Tyson's spine. Wide dark blue eyes looked at Tala's back then to the bed where his brother continued to sleep unaware of what occurred. Or rather, what would have occurred if Kai...if…if Kai hadn't warned him.

"Oh Sohryu…" Tyson shook, a feeling of sickness striking him causing him to lean against the still open door. Whatever Kai had warned him about and if Tyson didn't make sure his brother was safe, something horrendous would have happened to his brother. Something he thought he would never be able to forgive Tala for. But...why had Kai warned him in the first place. It didn't make sense, seeing as how he told Tyson earlier that day he didn't care about the other's feelings. Yet...Kai made certain Tyson wouldn't have suffered behind his own elder brother's actions towards Kenny.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Kai and Tala are going crazy now. Well, now that I've established that, I think I have a rather stable position of thought to go from here. So the story stops meandering around. If anyone has any ideas of things they want me to add into the story, small little side plots or something just add them to your reviews and I'll see what I can do.


	10. Chapter 9: From The Pot Into The Skillet

Rim: All right, let's see, any notes that I have to address…oh yes, just one. One of my reviewers asked an interesting question of me. Why do Kai and Tala still call Tyson and Kenny by their titles if they're slaves? Well, the way they are using it, it's a mockery towards the positions the two are in and their helplessness to exercise their power to get out of the situation at hand. Now with that settled and out of the way, onwards we move.

_**-oooooo-**_

Tiny puffs of steam curled from Tyson's lips as he continued to remove the piece of satin bed linen from where they were previously hug on a long rope stretching from a group of trees in the sunniest spot on the southern space of country near the Russian palace. The scenery overlooked a field which would likely be covered with flowers come spring and summer. The space also overlooked distant shapes of buildings, maybe a small town or even village. Beyond that, the ocean could be seen, sparkling in the mid noon sun.

Had Tyson more time to himself, he would have sat on the edge of the hill, studying the scenery with thoughts of venturing out to see what was just beyond that town besides the lucid waves churning mid day tides. But he feared allowing himself to wander away for too long. Since he discovered Prince Tala in his brother's room while the young brunette slept, Tyson has been constantly edgy about leaving his brother alone for too long. He would have been at the palace now had it not been for Prince Kai's order to retrieve his clean bedding the maids hung out to dry.

Tyson was trying his best to hurry up with the task, ideas of all sorts flashing in his head about the minutes which selfishly slipped away from him in this simple task. Tyson didn't want anything to happen to his brother, he would never forgive himself if he allowed…Tyson shook his head, another image, this one slightly more sinister than the last, crept into his mind where it laid dormant since this whole fiasco begun.

But…what if at that very moment Tala was tormenting his brother by some horrendously cruel means and Kenny was crying out for his brother to save him. But here Tyson was retrieving Kai's bedding, unknowing whether or not his brother needed his head. Then again, Tyson could just be paranoid since that day when he caught Tala just watching his brother sleep. A chill rolled down Tyson's spine, remembering the look within Tala's eyes before Kai's words came back to him.

'_If there is one thing he hates more than defiance it is a bond between any persons, siblings especially. You don't see it now, but you will. The curse that's in his blood that slowly thickens his blood.'_

What had Kai meant that day about some curse in Tala's blood? Since that day, Tyson could make neither heads nor tails of the conundrum in which he and his brother were stuck in. Why did Tala hate sibling bonds as much as he did? Upon arriving in Russia six months previously, the two gave no indications that they didn't get along, or even hated each other. Sure the two Russian princes weren't as close as Tyson was to Kenny, but they did get along. If Tala had hated his brother, why would he refrain from showing signs of it?

Maybe…maybe Tyson didn't see the whole picture. Maybe the two were just acting nice around each other when in his and Kenny's presence. If that was indeed true, then things could complicate themselves more when the two got tired of putting on this act. Which would mean that Tyson and Kenny could no longer see each other, Tala would keep Kenny from being in contact with Tyson because Tala wouldn't want to see Kai if there was no choice. Then who knew what Tala would do in Tyson's absence. Maybe even turn his brother against him.

'I can't let that happen,' Tyson thought. He promised his brother that no matter what, he would be there for him. But if things came down to that wire, what was he suppose to do? 'Run away…?'

Tyson could always try to run away from the palace with his brother. The two of them could sneak out in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping and try to make it to the sea, maybe steal a boat and head back to Japan. Of course, they would need to get food, the trip back to Japan would be long, and he doubted either he or his brother could make it very far with no food or water.

They could always run away into the city and hide out for a while until Tala and Kai got tired of searching for them, or thought they were dead. Then again, how was Tyson expecting his brother and himself to survive when they knew no one in town? He knew nothing about Russia, except for the language and the few customs that he picked up while in the palace. There was a good chance if spotted Tyson and Kenny would be turned in once word got out that they were property of the princes.

Then again, there was Commander Bukharin's family. Tyson was certain that Bukharin and Anton had both told their family of the situation they knew was going on and how nice Tyson and Kenny were. Maybe if Tyson managed to escape with his brother into town, he could find out where the family lived and plead for their assistance in escaping back to Japan. He was sure Bukharin's family would not turn him and Kenny away when they heard of all the horrible things which had been going on for the past six months.

'But do you really want to risk their assassination if they are caught helping you?' Tyson's brain questioned him. 'Do you really want to have their deaths on your hands?'

His brain was right.

He could not condemn that family in that manner. He had a feeling Bukharin's wife would say it was fine, but Tyson could not allow it to happen. Someone would report them if soldiers came around questioning townspeople. Bukharin's wife could feign knowledge of knowing where Tyson and Kenny were, or saying they ran off once they got some food. But Tala and Kai might not believe her, or use her as an example for helping the two. Tyson did not want to have anyone else executed because of them. He would never forgive himself for it.

'So…we're alone.' Tyson pulled another piece of bed linen off the rope, folding it silently, then turned his eyes outwards towards the water. They had no one to place their trust in to get back home. It would be impossible for them to get far alone. It was a hopeless idea, and futile if he continued to think that they could make it.

Placing the linen in the basket, Tyson dropped to his knees and bowed his head. Clasping his hands together, Tyson prayed towards Sohryu. His lips moved in a silent prayer hoping that this time his prayers would be answered, that a way would open itself to him and he would find the salvation he sought. The more time which passed, the longer hope slipped away.

Tyson was unaware of being watched, until a voice disturbed his silence. Lifting his head up, Tyson looked around, his eyes spotting a young man no older than him with fair colored eyes and hair, almost like the color of snow with hints of a light lavender or lilac when the sun hit it directly. He was dressed in satin pants dyed in burgundy, lined with fur. A deep blue shirt which looked of coarse wool was tucked into the pants, and held up by a black velvet belt. Over the outfit the man wore a burgundy coat lined with fur. In his right hand were the reins to the brown mare under the shade of the trees.

Attached to his side was a scabbard, the hilt peering out from the inside of the coat. The handle was polished, the sun causing the handle to glow as if with holy light, to recognize him as an angel from the kingdom of the heavens coming to fight a battle against demons. For a brief second, Tyson's mind allowed him the idea that this young man was a warrior of Sohryu, sent to finally give Tyson the guidance he sought. Of course, it was brief, seeing as how the young man had spoken to him with a Russian accent rather than one of Japanese.

By the way he was dressed, Tyson came to the conclusion this young man was of noble birth probably from an aristocratic family somewhere in Russia. "I asked you a question, what are you doing?" repeated the young man, his head tilted to the side, his keen eyes shifted to the clean bedding in the basket. "Are you a servant around here?"

Tyson got up from his position, ready to open his mouth, but knew nothing of this man who questioned him. For all Tyson knew, he could be a spy or a soldier from a different noble family. If he learned that Tyson was a servant to Kai…who knew? He could be killed, or kidnapped, or used to ambush the palace. Then again, the man could just be lost and looking for help.

"Do you understand me at all?" the young man questioned when Tyson didn't speak up. "Where do you come from?" His pale colored eyes remained locked with Tyson's, studying the Japanese young man silently. Tyson remained silent continuing to feign incomprehension before lowering his eyes from the teen standing by the group of trees to his left. Eventually, the man turned his eyes from Tyson, saying something in soft Russian that Tyson could barely pick out as the man pushed away from the tree he was leaning against to continue along his way. Tugging lightly on the reins, the mare followed its master.

Of course pale eyes returned to Tyson, sweeping over his face and attire with quick study, but it was only briefly. The fair snowy lavender haired youth headed in the direction of the town. The only sound which could be heard was the soft crunching snow under his fur lined boots. Tyson's deep blue eyes watched, wondering if he should have said something to the man or not. It didn't seem as if he had any intentions other than curiosity on his side.

'It would have been nice to speak with someone that wasn't always talking down to me,' Tyson thought with a lamenting sigh. 'You're paranoid Tyson, not everyone is out to harm you, idiot.' Shaking his head free, Tyson went back to taking down the bed linen so he could go back to the palace and make sure that his brother was fine.

_**-oooo-**_

"Tyson?"

Tyson lifted his eyes to the woman standing in the doorway to Kai's room. Not only was it his job to bring in the linen, Kai had ordered him early this morning before breakfast to change the linen which was already on the bed with the clean linen. Straightening up from smoothing out the wrinkles in the fur coverlet, Tyson brushed back a loose strand of hair. "Yes Inessa?"

The woman with long blonde hair bowed slightly to him. "I was sent by Prince Kai."

"What does he want now, I'm not finished with the chores he's given me yet?" Tyson said, knowing that he wasn't about to have lunch today at the rate of tasks the Russian prince were piling on him. He still had to wash the old linen, hang them once they were cleaned and have Kai's horse cleaned and brushed.

"He told me to take the linen to be washed," Inessa replied. "He wants to see you immediately Tyson, he's in his father's conference room in the western wing of the palace."

"Do you know what he wants?" Tyson inquired.

"I'm afraid I don't have a clue, he just told me to give you that message and finish up your chores here," Inessa shook her head. "I think you should get going, Tyson. Whatever Kai wants, he seemed like he was in an impatient mood to be kept waiting for so long."

"When is he in a patient mood?" Tyson sighed, moving away from the bed and towards the door. "Sometimes I think he just does things like this because he has nothing better to do with his time other than tormenting me. Ever have one of those days Inessa where it seems that everything happens just because someone feels like watching you suffer?"

"Not too often these days, Tyson," Inessa said softly. "Of course I've been here in the palace for nearly thirteen years, so I've learned to deal with those awkward days. You should get going now, Tyson."

Tyson said nothing to the remark, walking pass the woman. He hoped that wouldn't be the case for him and his brother. Wasting thirteen years of his life at the Russian palace being Kai's slave…he couldn't do it. He would never been happy with his life to allow it. Thinking on it, would Kai even bother keeping him around for thirteen years? Would he grow tired of Tyson being his servant and have him killed? Lowering his eyes to the gray stones of the floor, Tyson could not possibly imagine himself there for that long. Kai would grow tired of him and then discard him for another slave.

Then…what would happen to his brother? Would Tala be the same way about Kenny? Breaking his spirit completely then grow bored with the brunette before having him killed or discarded. Would it end like that, before they ever got to see their homes again? "No…I can't think like that," Tyson muttered. "I just have a few more months then I will be granted Dragoon's power and use it to free us." Thirteen years would never pass by in this hell hole Tyson would never give up like that when there were people counting on him.

All he had to do was wait a few more months then he would be free from Kai's arrogant rule over him. Of course, he would first have to figure out what sort of power would be bestowed upon him first. Then once that was settled, he could use that power to take him and Kenny back to Japan, never having to worry about such things as the dual haired prince's temper or orders ever again.

Tyson continued his trip to the western wing of the palace, his mind thinking about all the things he would do when he went back to Japan. The cherry blossom trees would still be in bloom, regrettably he would not see them blossom this year, nor any of the other flowers that his mother had personally planted. His mother loved spring, and the gardens in the palace represented her dedication. He remembered when he was little how he used to watch his mother tending to the gardens, after her death Tyson took over the responsibility, knowing his mother would be proud. More than likely now, Nanako was tending to the grounds.

"Tyson, you're about to pass the conference room."

Breaking out of his thoughts, Tyson focused his eyes on the young girl with turquoise hair. A smile like usual rested on her lips, her head tilted to the side in her arms was a tray. "Irena, what are you doing here?"

"Bringing ale to Prince Kai," Irena replied cheerfully. "You better hurry and head inside, the prince looked slightly agitated."

"Next to Prince Tala, isn't he always?" Tyson shook his head, Irena giggled before hurrying away to go back to her chores. Tyson took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock on the door. Smoothing out his clothing and hair, he awaited Kai's instruction to come in before taking the handle and turning the knob. Opening the door, Tyson walked in, bowing low. "Prince Kai, you wanted to see me?"

"Come here Tyson," Kai remarked.

Tyson straightened his posture, looking over to the desk Kai seated on a long oak desk with one leg crossed over the other. A chair was situated in front of the desk, but Tyson wasn't able to see the person clearly. Obeying Kai's instructions Tyson walked over to where his "master" sat waiting for the dual haired prince to speak or whatever the reason for calling him away from his chores.

"Tyson, I would like you to meet our guest for the next few days," Kai motioned towards the occupied chair. The blue haired prince turned around to face the person in the chair, but his voice caught in his throat seeing the man from earlier that afternoon. Pale eyes flickered with an emotion Tyson could not read, maybe surprise mixed with amusement, or surprise mixed with something indistinct. "This is Bryan he's a local baron who occasionally comes to the palace to visit."

Bowing to the baron, Tyson wondered what Kai had told this man towards his position, or anything at all. "It's a pleasure to meet you sire."

"While he's here Tyson, I expect you to be on your best behavior, do I make myself clear?" Kai voiced. "That means knowing your place of when to speak and when not to."

"Yes…Prince Kai," Tyson remarked, bowing his head lower to cover the distinctive flush of anger which coated his cheeks with red. If he were to look up now, he would see the smug smile tucked neatly away in the corners of Kai's mouth. It might cost him another lashing, but at least he would feel better about his so-called place in the palace. Then again, he couldn't chance it.

"Good, now you are dismissed from my sight to go back to the rest of your chores, I will see you at dinner," Kai replied with a wave of his hand. Tyson refrained from remarking, he bowed once more, making a quick exit from the room, shutting the door behind him. Leaning his back against the door, Tyson resisted the urge to scream in indignation, instead giving his emotions a chance to cool down.

"Damn him…damn him," Tyson muttered, pushing away from the door and stomping down the hall off the wing. "I know he did that on purpose. Just to show me how damn arrogant he was going to be…" Kai thought he was going to get off with so easily with embarrassing Tyson, but he had another thing coming to him. No matter how evil Kai could be, Tyson wasn't one to let something get by him so easily. He had to admit at times he feared for his life from the older prince, but a stubborn fire burned in Tyson that could not be extinguished. Nor would Kai ever have the pleasure of snuffing it. Just a few more months, that's all Tyson waited for.

_**-oooo-**_

Tyson dragged himself towards his room, a grumble of complaints on the tip of his tongue. It was well after dinner time and Tyson was just coming back from turning down Kai's bed, bringing in more lamps, and a bunch of other crap he knew Kai didn't want. More so it was just a way to exercise his authority around the young baron who took note of everything during dinner. The only reason he hadn't snapped at Kai was his brother who quietly pleaded with his eyes for Tyson to obey Kai.

"Stupid…" Tyson's voice trailed off, making it to his door. "Just he wait until I'm granted Dragoon's power, he's going to wish he never decided to rule over me." Tyson was just about to head into his room when he distinctly heard talking in the hallway. Turning his eyes up and down the empty halls, he found no one, but that did not explain the voices drifting towards him.

Tilting his head to the side, Tyson listened to the words, unable to make out what they were saying, yet knowing the voice was familiar. A frown turned his brows inward, as he continued to stand in the hallway. Where had he heard that voice before? He wasn't generally a nosy person, but something pulled at him to follow the voice up the hallway and placed him directly in front of his brother's door. Of course one thing came to mind as he pulled open the door and rushed into the entrance of the room.

Tyson's eyes narrowed, seeing the oldest Russian prince leaning down over his brother as Tala sat on the edge of the bed. Kenny's hands were pinned above his head, his face turned away from Tala, staring out the window. But that did not conceal the fact that tremors raced up and down the body on the bed. Tala tilted his head to the side, making eye contact with Tyson, as if whatever was going on was a natural occurrence.

"Is there something you want?" Tala questioned.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my brother?" Tyson snapped at Tala. "Let him go you bastard or I swear I will kill you right now."

"Tyson…please…I'm fine," Kenny remarked, turning teary eyes towards his brother.

"You're not fine," Tyson growled. "You're never fine because Tala is exactly like his brother he lives to hurt everyone he can get his hands on. But I'm not going to let him hurt you as much as he likes."

"You're not going to let me hurt him?" Tala smirked, letting go of Kenny and getting up off the bed to walk over to Tyson. "You have no business speaking of things you don't know about boy. I can do whatever I like and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Do I make myself clear?" Tala stopped in front of Tyson, glaring down at the boy glaring up at him.

"No, you don't because I'm not going to let you intimidate me," Tyson said. "It might have worked for all the others, but it's not going to work on me." When the hand wrapped around his throat and shoved him up against the wall, Tyson bit back the hitch of pain in his throat, continuing to glare at Tala. "That's not going to work…"

"You want to die don't you?" Tala said. "Do you know just how easily it would be to crush your windpipe right now? I wouldn't feel any sympathy in doing it either. You're just another little toy that can be broken."

"Tala let him go!" Kenny pushed himself off the bed, running up and grabbing Tala's arm. "Please don't hurt my brother."

"Don't beg this bastard for my life," Tyson growled.

"Don't be such an idiot Tyson," Kenny cried. "You promised me…remember what you promised me. If you die…you can't fulfill it, can you? Do you really want to break a promise to me, big brother?"

"Kenny…" Tyson sighed, turning his eyes away from Tala to the brunette looking up at him, his blue eyes pleading desperately. "Stop crying…you know your big brother hates to see you cry like that."

"Then promise me you will stop being so stupid," Kenny huffed, trying to wipe away the tears streaming down his face. "Tala…please let him go now he promises he won't be problematic anymore."

"How utterly disgusting," Tala scoffed, dropping Tyson on the ground and stepping over the sprawled teen on the ground. "I don't understand why you would care so much about that loud mouth idiot. I don't care to know, I'm going back to my room." Tala didn't bother looking back as he exited the room, leaving Kenny kneeling down beside his brother, a mixture of worry and anger in his eyes.

"What did you think you were doing?" Kenny scolded.

"What do you think you were doing letting him get away with making you cry?" Tyson countered. "You have to stand up to him, or he will keep pushing you around."

"You could have gotten yourself hurt," Kenny voiced.

"At least I would have known it was for a good reason," Tyson said, crossing his arms over his chest. "If I had just allowed him to do whatever he was planning to do, I would hate myself for turning deaf eyes to it. You're my little brother I have to protect you no matter what. I know it seems like I'm signing my own death certificate, but you would do the same for me if it came down to it, wouldn't you?"

"You know I would never be able to let you suffer alone if there were any chance I could lend you a hand," Kenny sighed. "But…Prince Tala…"

"Tell me something little brother," Tyson interrupted, looking down at his brother with a worried glance. Kenny lifted his head up, seeing the seriousness within Tyson's blue eyes. "Tell me, do you still refuse to acknowledge that some part of you might have feelings for Prince Tala? Is that why you won't fight back against him?"

"Big brother," Kenny flushed, turning his eyes away.

"Well?" Tyson questioned. "Is that the reason?"

"Why do you think that? I once told you, I could never fall in love with a guy like Prince Tala, if I were into guys. That hasn't changed since we've been here," Kenny responded softly. "I've just been trying to keep him from taking his anger out on either one of us. I don't want to lose you, and I know you would never be able to take losing me. So, I've done all I can to quell his temper."

"Kenny…" Tyson opened his mouth to say more, but knew there was no point. Pulling himself up off the ground, he helped his little brother up also. "Try to get some rest and not dwell too long on the events of tonight. And make sure you lock the door to this room, I doubt I will have much restraint if he were to come back after I leave."

"Yes big brother," Kenny smiled. "I bid you good night then."

Tyson exited the room, a sigh escaping his lips as weariness crashed down on his shoulders. He didn't know what he was going to do with his brother. It was obvious that something was happening that the younger didn't want his brother to know about, but worried constantly over. The sacrifice of protecting them both from Tala's instability was slowly wearing the brunette down eventually he would not know what to do. And the effects may just…

"Damn it, every time I think that I have things figured out, something else comes up and throws the balance off. It has to be this place, something about it," Tyson mumbled, entering his room then stopped, sensing another's presence in the room. Narrowing his eyes, Tyson looked over the shadows discerning the figure standing by the window.

"Good evening." The voice of the visiting baron drifted across the length of the room, greeting Tyson. "Lovely night isn't it?"

"Lord Bryan…? What are you…doing in my room?" Tyson asked.

"Enjoying the view," Bryan stated, turning his eyes towards Tyson, in the light of the moon, they looked paler, more intent and observant. "It must be magnificent in the mornings while the sun is rising."

"Um…yes…it is," Tyson spoke. "You came in my room to _just_ look at the view from my window?"

"Do you want me to seek more?" Bryan questioned.

"If you would pardon my rudeness, but I don't think you came in my room for the view," Tyson stated. "If there is something on your mind, I would kindly appreciate it if you were to address the issue. I'm in no mood for puzzles and games." Silence spread the distance between them, before the fair haired baron chuckled.

"The things that Kai told me about you, Prince Tyson of the Bakuten Empire of Japan, they all seem to be true. I can understand his interest in you. When I first saw you this morning when you feigned being able to understand me, I disregarded you as anything exceptional," Bryan chuckled.

"My apologies for not speaking to you, I am weary of strangers," Tyson stated, growing agitated. What did this guy want? It was starting to make Tyson uneasy being alone with him. Especially since it seemed that he and Kai were on familiar terms. For all Tyson knew, he was exactly like Kai and would try to make Tyson respond to him like Kai had done before.

"Your apologies are accepted, under one condition." Bryan moved away from the window, strolling towards Tyson.

"What?" Tyson inquired, wanting to put distance between them, but the baron was not about to let that happen. He moved silently through the shadows and was at Tyson's side before the blue haired prince could blink. Bryan leaned down, letting his warm breath caress the shorter teen's ear.

"You allow me a kiss," Bryan whispered softly.

"What?" Tyson flushed, wheeling back to stare wide eyed at the baron. "You aren't serious about that are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bryan questioned with an arched brow.

"Because if Kai told you so much about me, he would have told you that I wouldn't do something like that," Tyson declared. "I may have to be his servant, but that doesn't mean that I'm his to lend out to anyone who has some interest in me. I'm not even his to have in that way."

"So, he hasn't taken you to bed yet," Bryan smirked. "In all the years that I've known him, I would have to say that you're the first one that's made it this far without finding themselves in his bed."

"I'm not like all the others either," Tyson retorted. "I'm not his to have or yours either. You can tell him what I've said, I don't care, but I'm not some chambermaid that will lay with either of you because you have the upper hand in this situation."

"What fun would it be if you were?" Bryan asked.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Tyson questioned.

"Of course," Bryan nodded. "And every fiery word which escapes those lips makes me want you more. I can understand why he hasn't just pulled you into his bed without your consent. You're too wild to be control by force, it's quiet a turn on, little prince. I think I might try to bargain with him for you."

"I'm not for sale," Tyson shouted. "I will never be yours and Kai would never give me to you in a trade."

"Is that so?" Bryan smirked.

"Yes, it's so," Tyson snapped.

"Then we shall see, little prince if he's as attached to you as you so arrogantly think." Without another word spoken, the young baron turned away from the prince, leaving Tyson alone as he exited the room. Slumping to the ground, Tyson let out a shaky sigh, his heart beat pounding against his ribcage. What the hell had he just wound up in now?

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Love triangle you ask, or just a lust triangle? Well, looks like Tyson has just graduated from the pot of boiling hell to the skillet of hot frying hell. And what was going on in that room between Kenny and Tala? Am I evil, yes I'm evil! So now I shall take my leave to let you scream about me being evil.


	11. Chapter 10: Tangles Within Many Lines

Rim: Well…let's see. Everyone enjoyed that last chapter and a couple of people even said it was more of a lust triangle than anything else. And there was much questioning about what was happening between Tala and Kenny; I think that shall be covered next chapter. So, let's see what I can do with this chapter.

_**-oooooo-**_

Tyson's eyes almost snapped open immediately as he sat up. Looking around frantically with wide eyes before he realized there was nothing there. Taking in a shaky breath, Tyson fell back down onto the pillows, looking up at the top of the bed. Outside, the birds chirped, signaling signs of morning approaching. After a moment, Tyson pushed himself up out of bed, walking over to the curtained window, and drawing back the heavy silk drapes.

The morning sun was just rising the last faint traces of deep purple and scarlet were replaced by brighter colors of gold and a light auburn. Tyson pushed open the window, leaning out the waist length window and taking in a deep breath of the crisp morning air. Closing his eyes, he listened to the morning song of the birds to calm down his heart from the dream he had recently just wakened from. Exhaling a giant breath, Tyson opened his eyes to watch the plumes escape his lips.

Lowering his eyes to the scenery, he managed to catch a snow rabbit hopping along the snow, nibbling at some blades of grass which poked through the snow occasionally. With a smile, Tyson leaned against the cold windowsill, completely at peace with his surroundings, while continuing to watch the rabbit making its way through nearly knee deep snow. It was mornings like this that Tyson enjoyed the most, when he didn't have to think about any of his problems, and it seemed he was still in Japan.

Of course, the peace that was momentarily there was quickly ripped away when Tyson watched the rabbit take another hop and the jagged jaws of a well hidden trap snapped down on the rabbit's hide leg, causing the creature to screech out with pain. Quickly moving away from where he was, Tyson rushed over to the wardrobe where his clothes were hanging. Pulling off his sleeping attire, Tyson grabbed a pair of dark blue pants, with a matching top lined with silver cuffs, collar, and silk wrap around belt. Pulling the clothes on, Tyson quickly tied the belt around his waist, rushing out the room once he had on a pair of slippers.

Running down the hall, Tyson took the stone steps three at a time. Making it down the stairs within seconds, Tyson was about to run outside when Bryan came in, kicking snow off of his boots. His attire was pretty much the same as what he had arrived to the Russian empire in the day before. In one hand, Tyson saw the injured rabbit, weakly bucking and thrashing, trying to get away from its captor. Bryan's light eyes roamed over the young prince, bowing slightly.

"Good morning Prince Tyson," Bryan smiled.

"That rabbit…" Tyson gasped, his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes fell on the poor, wounded creature. "Were you the one that set that trap?"

"Of course, I think I feel the mood for a nice bowl of rabbit stew for lunch," Bryan laughed, looking at the creature in his hand. "It put up less of a fight than I would have expected of it. Its fur will make a nice belt, or maybe a pair of gloves."

"Please…don't kill it!" Tyson said, running up to the baron and taking the rabbit from the young man. The rabbit shuddered in Tyson's arms, but did not try to kick free. Tyson laid his hand on the rabbit's head, gently stroking its fur. Since he was able to walk, Tyson had always had an affinity towards animals and could never hunt them down whenever his father took him out on hunts. His father always commented it had to be something he got from his mother, who was in love with animals so much that she refused to eat meat when it was set on the table.

"Fond of animals little prince?" Bryan smirked, walking up to the heir to the Bakuten throne, staring down at the shivering, wounded animal in the boy's arms. Looking away from the animal, Bryan's eyes flashed with something Tyson had never seen before. "Are you really willing to save that animal, only to have me catch it again? It's evitable for you to save the weak every time a predator gets hungry."

"I know…" Tyson said, looking down at the animal in his arms. The pit of his stomach filled with something close to disgust, knowing of many times he had overlooked how the meat on his plates often got there. "I'm a carnivore…it's true, but I was watching it before it was trapped…I saw the trap close on its leg and I heard it cry out in pain…I can't just let you kill it after that."

"Such sympathy amuses me," Bryan said, turning from the younger. "Anyone else would have turned a blind eye. Fiery and tender at the same time, you certainly are complex, aren't you Prince Tyson? As you wish, keep the rabbit as a gift from me."

"Thank you for not killing it," Tyson bowed, looking down at the animal, its breathing slowing to an easy rise and fall of its chest. "I guess he isn't so bad after all…let's get you cleaned up." Tyson turned away, running back upstairs to clean and wrap the rabbit's leg.

"Tyson?" The bluenette was slightly startled to hear his name called, just as he was about to head back into his room. Tilting his head to the side, he found Kai walking towards him, his auburn eyes on the shivering bundle in his arms. "What the hell are you doing with that rabbit?"

"Nothing, sire. Now if you would excuse me," Tyson started, but shut up the moment Kai's eyes flared with what appeared to be indignation. Securing the rabbit in his arms more, Tyson turned to the older prince with a weary stare. Dropping his hand from the door knob of his room, Tyson went back to stroking the rabbit's head as it shivered more.

"Do you realize that animal is bleeding all over you?" Kai remarked, reaching Tyson.

"It was caught in a trap," Tyson responded. "Lord Bryan brought it in, he was threatening to kill and have it served for lunch. I couldn't allow it, so I asked him to spare the rabbit, and he allowed me to have it."

"I see," Kai replied. It was the only thing that the Russian prince said, staring at the rabbit for a long moment, then back up at Tyson who had no idea if Kai was about to snap or smile. Contemplating about it, he had no idea if Kai might snatch the rabbit from his hands, and then kill it in front of Tyson. Tyson never bothered to think if the older Russian prince if he ever liked animals. "What are you going to call it?"

"What?" Tyson blinked, not expecting that remark from the older prince.

"I inquired what you were planning to call it," Kai repeated, his eyes shifting once more to animal. "Is there a problem with me asking?"

"No…I just didn't…" Tyson trailed off, completely taken off guard by the normality that Kai was displaying currently.

"That I was interested in animals?" Kai said, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. "I once saved a rabbit when I was younger."

"You…did…what happened to it?" Tyson awed.

_**-flashback-**_

_The little boy with dual hair picked up the little rabbit, taking care not to frighten the shivering creature that laid under the large oak tree. The rain was still coming down in torrents, the occasional bolt of lightning streaking across the sky. Wrapping the rabbit carefully in a blanket he brought along with him, the little boy got up from where he was kneeling and ran back towards the Russian palace._

"_Don't worry, we're going to get you feeling better," the little boy said, softly. Continuing his trip back to the palace, the little boy cringed at a streak of lightning which tore across the sky. Within minutes of his journey, the dual haired boy made it to the servant's entrance to the castle. Pushing open the door he had exited no more than fifteen minutes ago, the boy wiped away the water running down into his eyes._

"_Prince Kai?" A woman with an oil lamp in her hand stood up from a chair she had been sitting at, waiting for him to come back into the palace. "Did you find what you were looking for?"_

"_Eliza, look!" The little boy held up the shivering animal. "I think there's something wrong with him. He was just laying under the tree when I found him."_

"_You think there's something wrong with your rabbit?" The woman named Eliza walked over to the little boy, kneeling down in front of him and gently taking the rabbit away from him. _

_Opening the blanket, she examined the animal under the light of the oil lamp, finding that the creature looked half dead already. Turning the rabbit onto its stomach, she found bald spot; the fur discolored as if burnt to the point there would be no fur left. There were also indications of rope marks where the fur was less coarse than in some other areas. Even the tip of the rabbit's nose was discolored and looked infected from abuse. Looking up at the child whose giant auburn eyes were filled with tears, she shook her head._

"_I'm sorry little prince…" she whispered._

"_Mr. Fuzz is going to be all right isn't he?" the little boy sobbed, his face scrunching up into a ball of grief. "He's not going to die is he, Eliza?"_

"_Why are you crying over that stupid creature, it's not like the stupid thing understands your sentiments anyway." The voice of the five year old in the doorway carried over to the two kneeling on the floor. The four year old boy allowed his cold blue eyes to glare over at his brother, a repulsed look stretching across his face._

"_Are you the one that hurt Mr. Fuzz?" the younger boy shouted, his tiny fists clenching at his side. "Why are you always hurting everything that I have? Why are you always so mean to me? Tell me why Tala!"_

"_Prince Kai…" Eliza whispered, noting the change in the older prince's eyes as he walked into the room. Without even batting an eye, the five year old snatched the rabbit from the blanket, holding it between his hands before twisting its head around, a nauseating snap echoing in the silent room before the red head dropped the now dead creature to the ground, his eyes still staring into shocked auburn still glistening with tears._

"_Because I hate you, brother, and because I hate you, I hate everything surrounding you. My goal in life is to make you miserable, that's why," the five year old said._

_**-flashback ends-**_

"Prince Kai…" Tyson's brows furled together, seeing the distant look within the older prince's eyes before they refocused on him. A frown settled in the corners of the dual haired Russian prince's mouth. Auburn eyes went to the wounded animal once again. "Is there…something…"

"If you plan to keep that animal, make sure that Tala doesn't see it, unless you want to have rabbit for dinner," was all Kai said before turning from Tyson, walking down the hall towards the eastern wing of the palace. Tyson didn't really know what to say, but an internal hunch just told the blue haired prince that Prince Kai was giving him another hint of advice he could have just avoided all together. Why did Kai care after all that the rabbit might be turned into dinner if his older brother caught the animal in the palace? Better yet, why hadn't Kai taken the animal from him then cruelly had the cooks make a meal out of the animal?

"Sometimes, you know Konan, I really don't get him. He's cruel to me plenty of times, but then there are those rare moments where he's normal. I doubt I could ever figure him out," Tyson whispered to the rabbit, moving his hand to open the door to his room and walk inside. "What do you think? Do you get the impression he's more than just that ice wall I'm always seeing?"

With a shake of his head, Tyson closed the door to his bedroom, walking over to where a pitcher of water rested. Beside the pitcher was two pieces of cloth and a small porcelain basin. Pouring the water in the basin, Tyson sat the rabbit on the desk and brought over the basin and two cloths. The rabbit stared at Tyson, who only smiled as he sat down and dipped one of the cloths into the water, Tyson wrung excess water out the cloth before dapping the rabbit's hind leg free of blood.

"Sometimes I think there's more to him," Tyson said, while he cleaned the wound, the rabbit listening to every word the Japanese prince said. Or rather it seemed attentive to his voice, as it laid on its side letting the boy clean the wound. "At times it's like he's joking with me, but then something stops him from like letting go all the way. Maybe I'm just reading too much into it. He's just as evil as his brother, why would he even be the way I'm thinking."

There was no guarantee Kai wasn't just acting nice to him these few times in order for Tyson to drop his guard. The Russian prince wanted Tyson in a way the younger would not permit, so maybe he was just being nice at times so he could throw Tyson off. Maybe get him to trust the other, and then once Kai had his trust…he might wake up to another morning with Kai in his room.

A shudder rolled down Tyson's spine, not from the fact that Kai forced something from him that he had no idea he wanted, but because a part of him had wanted it. He just couldn't bring himself to ask…he didn't want to submit to the prince under no circumstances.

Yet…

Heat warmed the blue haired teen's cheeks as he shook his head clear of thoughts. He couldn't think about Kai doing things to him. He didn't like Kai on that level, he never would. Kai didn't care about Tyson on such a deeper level he never was going to want Tyson for more than his own pleasure even if Tyson wasn't going to consent to it. It was obvious from that time in his room. Kai would probably get fed up with his stubbornness sooner or later and just get rid of Tyson.

Or better yet, sell Tyson to Bryan. He had not forgotten the young baron wanted him too. "Kai wouldn't just barter my life for someone who's more compliant towards what he wants…would he?" Not that Tyson really cared who he belonged to, because he didn't think he belonged to Kai, but the young prince didn't know what the baron was capable of if the transition occurred. So far, regardless of Kai's tangents, he had yet to force himself all the way on Tyson. Bryan might not be the same with Tyson, if sold to the baron.

Getting up from his chair, Tyson walked over to the chest at the foot of the bed. Opening the lid, he rummaged inside, until he found a small ceramic blue jar. Returning to his seat, the young prince pulled the top off the jar, a slight aloe scent reaching his nose, as he dipped a finger in the jar. The rabbit lifted its head up, looking directly at Tyson, before trying to move to sniff the contents of the jar. A smile curled Tyson's lips upward, watching the animal.

"Don't try to move," Tyson said softly, stroking the rabbit's head with a finger. The rabbit made a soft noise, laying back down. "This might sting a little, but it's going to help heal your wound, then you'll be as good as new to hop around and eat grass." Just as Tyson was about to spread the salve on the wound, there was a light knock on his door. Tilting his head to the side, he watched the door open as a brown head popped into the door. "Little brother, is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just coming to see if you were coming to breakfast soon," Kenny said softly.

"Did you have to wake up that devil of a prince?" Tyson asked his voice lining with anger. The rabbit looked up at Tyson sensing the change in his voice.

"No, Tala was already gone up when I woke up, he didn't leave me a note of anything to do, so I came to see if you wanted breakfast," Kenny replied, walking into the room.

"Well, Kai's up so I guess I can eat breakfast when I'm finished with what I'm doing," Tyson smiled, turning his attention back to the rabbit, stroking its head again with one finger. The rabbit lowered its head to the desk again, allowing Tyson to put on the salve.

"What are you—?" Kenny's eyes widened, seeing the rabbit as its head popped back up, studying him. "Where did you get the rabbit from, big brother?"

"I saved it from being lunch," Tyson smiled, finishing applying the salve and took the dry cloth, lightly wrapping the rabbit's leg with it, tying the cloth into a light knot so not to cut off the circulation, but enough to apply pressure to keep the wound from bleeding.

"May I pet it?" Kenny asked, his eyes on the rabbit studying him curiously.

"Of course," Tyson smiled, pulling his little brother into his lap, watching the brunette lightly stroke the rabbit's fur. The animal made another soft noise, moving to hop into the brunette's lap and nuzzle its nose to Kenny's hand. Kenny smiled, his eyes shining with a light Tyson hadn't seen in a long time. Not since their mother was still alive and she use to read the boy all sorts of fantasy stories for hours on end. "I named it Konan, because I watched it from my window with the sun rising."

"Konan…that sounds fitting for it," Kenny smiled, lightly hugging the animal in his arms. "But brother…we're not really in the southern part of the castle. If you were in the servants' wing when you spotted Konan, truly crimson south would work best."

"You're probably right," Tyson chuckled, thinking about it. "But Konan fits so well with it, and I think it likes the name too, don't you Konan?" The rabbit stared up at Tyson, one of its ears twitched before it rested its head against Kenny's chest. Meanwhile, Kai had just reached his room, opening the door, to find that Bryan awaited him. The young baron seated at the foot of his bed.

"Is there reason why I should honor your presence in my room, Lord Bryan?" Kai questioned, walking into his room, and shutting the door behind him. Walking to his desk, the young prince took the chair, turning it towards the noble before seating himself in the chair. Crossing one leg over the other, Kai's auburn eyes studied the baron with a steady look.

"No need to be so formal," Bryan smiled. "I have known you and your brother now for many years. There is no reason that you should feel obligated to call me by title."

"There is reason when you have come with business, am I right?" Kai said his brow quirking while his eyes remained on Bryan. A smirk twitched the corners of the baron's mouth, his eyes flashing with an all too familiar look. "Let me guess you have an interest in Tyson, don't you?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Bryan questioned.

"You got that look in your eyes, I've seen it before when I've had servants you've wanted," Kai replied in an even, but bored tone. "I don't see why this one would interest you. He's stubborn, hardheaded, short tempered, and he tends to think that he's in a position to negotiate with me. You wouldn't want this one."

"Is that so?" Bryan chuckled. "It seems to me that you want to keep this one for yourself, in order to break him in. How long has he been here, a few days, maybe a week or two?"

"Nearly six months," Kai said, the baron looking at him with a bit of surprise.

"You've let six months pass without taking him, that's not like you my friend, and what of your brother. It's true that he made the younger brother his servant, is that not correct?" Bryan commented.

"From what I know, he hasn't touched the younger yet either. I'm actually surprised he doesn't play around with his toys for so long. He enjoys breaking them and tossing them aside to find a new toy," Kai said, leaning back in the chair. "If I didn't know any better, he's being patient with this one."

"Tala being patient? This I do not believe at all. Are you sure that it's not due to the older prince?" Bryan blinked disbelieving.

"You know how my brother is," Kai stated. "You know how he feels about sibling bonds he would have broken that bond once he allowed the boy to see what he was really like. Tala does not hesitate to shatter those bonds which bind others. It's what he's always lived for. Tala doesn't care about anyone, he's always been that way, remember."

"Indeed, that is true," Bryan nodded. "So, why do you think he's being so patient with this one? Is there something special about the boy we don't know about?"

"Nothing special, just everything you would expect of a boy that's been shelter by his older brother most of his life. Maybe it's not so much that Tala's being patient…maybe he hasn't reached that point yet. His mind restrains him from being his true self, and breaking the boy's spirit." Kai closed his eyes thinking about his brother's ever shifting moods. Recently Tala's mood swings were so erratic, Kai realized it wouldn't be long before his brother's psyche snapped in half, as it once had done before.

"And what's so special about the older one that you haven't claimed him yet?" Bryan spoke with an interest smile. "It's not like you to wait this long for anything you want."

Kai opened his eyes, noting the smile. "An entire kingdom rests on how I decide to get the boy into my bed." Bryan gave the prince a perplexed stare at the answer. "As much as you would want me to say yes, I can not for many reasons besides the one which indicates my own personal want to break the boy in."

"You and your riddles," Bryan said shaking his head.

"And you and your gifts," Kai countered.

"Ah, so you saw the rabbit, I hope it didn't bring back too many bad memories for you, my dear friend," Bryan remarked. "I suppose that we will eventually have that rabbit stew I craved, when Tala discovers the creature." Kai said nothing to the remark, knowing that Tala wouldn't get the animal without a fight on his hands. Unlike his experience, Tyson wasn't about to let the older prince crush his spirit so easily.

_**-oooo-**_

Tyson looked down at the animal looking up at him from its temporary home in the large crate box a few of the servants found for him. Filling the box with old pieces of cast of scrapes of clothing, Tyson set down a bowl of water in one corner and a bowl of greens in the other corner. "This should be sufficient for you, until your leg heals and you're able to go back into the wild. I don't think it would be safe to keep you around."

The rabbit continued to stare at Tyson before hopping out of the box and into his lap where it laid down, closing its eyes. Raising his hand, the blue haired teen stroked the animal's head until he was sure it slept. Then placed the animal back in the box covering it with a light blanket to keep it warm for the night, it was well past midnight already, but Tyson couldn't get to sleep. Throughout the rest of the day and dinner, all Tyson could think about was his situation with Kai and Bryan.

Neither one paid much attention to him during the meal at dinner, rather finished the meal and left without much more than a good evening. Leaving Tyson to speak with his brother, who couldn't stop talking about the rabbit, it was a change of pace from the usual half hearted conversation they had in the pass few weeks. Tala hadn't come down for dinner, which gave a little more leeway to a rare moment of solitude.

"As of late he's been moody, or so I've heard from the maids," Tyson said to no one in particular as began stripping off the change of clothing he had put on after tending to his new rabbit. "Of course, it's not like I care, he just better not lay his hands on my brother again or I'm going to really put him in a mood."

"Are you really?" chuckled Kai's voice from near the door. Turning around quickly, Tyson came face to face with the auburn eyed prince, his eyes flickering in the dim light provided by the oil lamp on the nightstand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Tyson hissed covering his body with the clothes he just took off as a deep crimson heated his face. "If you came to try to make me submit to you or whatever—"

"There is no need for you to be so hostile," Kai interrupted, moving away from the door to walk towards Tyson, who backed up with every step Kai took at him, until Tyson's bare back hit the cold wall.

"Stay away from me," Tyson said. "Or I will wake up this entire castle with my screaming."

"Do you really think that someone's going to rush here to see why you're screaming?" Kai inquired.

"My brother will. If you try anything, he's going to come and help me out," Tyson stated. "You'd never lay a hand on him, would you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Kai said, stopping in front of Tyson. His eyes pinned Tyson where he stood, a tremor starting from the bluenette's feet and reaching the tip of his head. "This scene is very familiar, isn't it?"

"Don't touch me," Tyson whispered, his throat closing with fear, his breathing speeding up rapidly, along with his heart rate. He watched Kai stepped closer, raising his hands to each side of the younger prince's head, leaning down until they were nose to nose, Kai never breaking his lock with the dark blue eyes brimming with terror.

"I only came to make sure that Bryan didn't try anything tonight. I'm sure he's already told you about his interest in you. I told him you weren't for sale, but if I know him as well as I do, he still might try to take you. Make sure that if he does, you don't hesitate to show that stubborn spirit I always get, or else I will be very disappointed in you. Understand me Tyson?" Kai murmurs.

"I-I-I…" Tyson stammered.

"I'm going to make you mine still, there's no question about that," Kai said. "But I'm not going to have anyone else in my way." Before Tyson could blink, he felt the pressure of Kai's lips against his, the older prince's tongue lightly skimming his bottom lip, asking for admission. The fire which once was lit in him by the very same person now kissing him, sparked to life again. A spell slowly wove itself over Tyson as he opened his mouth, moaning at the sensuality in Kai's kiss. Eventually, Kai pulled back, his eyes by now a dark crimson, the color of wine. "Make sure you remember what I said."

"I won't be yours…ever," Tyson whispered. "Just…just because of this kiss, it doesn't mean a thing."

"Is that so?" Kai smirked, leaning down to kiss the younger prince's neck lightly. "Then tell me what does this mean?"

"It doesn't mean that you own me, when I receive word from my homeland, you'll be just a memory of my past, both you and your brother. So don't think that this is the start of anything," Tyson voiced, despite an aching in him that wanted more. That wanted to give in and submit, but he fought that craving. His first priority was to make sure that he survived so on the day of his eighteenth birthday, when he gained Dragoon's power he could return himself and his brother to their homeland.

"I see, so you will continue to fight it, but for how long," Kai grinned, pushing away from Tyson. "How long do you think you're going to be able to fight it, Prince Tyson? Long enough to discover the truth and accept what has become or be stubborn and find out what I already know?"

"What do you mean by that?" Tyson demanded, only to have Kai turn away, walking back to the door. "Tell me what you meant by me finding out the truth and accept what has already become?"

"You have no idea about anything, Tyson," Kai laughed softly.

"Tell me!" Tyson walked up to Kai, placing a hand on his shoulder and trying to turn the other back to look at him. "Tell me, what do you mean by that? Has something happened to my homeland? Has your father sent word from Japan? Tell me everything you know Kai."

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Kai slowly turned to look at Tyson with a smirk. "Can you handle what I'm going to tell you, my little slave?"

"Stop playing games with me, and say it," Tyson hissed, only to have Kai grab him by the arm, causing Tyson to drop the clothes in his hands. Pulling him towards the bed, Kai flung him onto it where Tyson fell onto it face first. Before he could get up, Kai climbed over him, pinning his body to the mattress.

"Shush now, you don't want to wake up anyone," Kai whispered hotly into Tyson's ear. A hand glided down Tyson's waist, stopping at his thigh. "I've been meaning to get around to saying something that my father is sending a ship. I estimate its arrival within the next month or so. You'll be leaving Russia soon for Japan, but you and your brother are not going alone, Tala and I will be accompanying you on your return."

"Let me go…" Tyson cried softly, feeling Kai's hand move in to rest itself between his inner thighs. "I will scream if you don't, I swear to you I will. I'm not going to let you get away with this."

"Six months have passed by, my little prince, and every bit of resistance you've showed me has made me want you even more," Kai said huskily. "I could take you right now…but what fun would that be? Don't think that your words will stop me from having you it's just a matter of time. Just make sure that you keep that little promise I asked. Now try and get to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Placing a kiss on Tyson's shoulder, Kai moved from over the trembling body, looking down once with lust filled eyes before turning around and exiting the room. Tyson felt the hot tears trickle down his face, squeezing his eyes shut to keep them from falling, but it was inevitable.

"You bastard…just wait…when we get back to Japan…just wait…" Tyson muttered between quiet sobs. Despite all the mixed emotions swirling within his head, his heart was a pound lighter. He would be going back to Japan soon this nightmare would finally be over. He could last that long, he could. When he got back, everything would be fine.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: All right, I'm finished. I've stretched my mind to the limits and tried to fit in things people have been screaming for, and even things to probably get me hit with random objects. Well, I have more planned the rest of the chapters out, so until next time, try to keep object throwing at a minimum.


	12. Chapter 11: Spirited Away

Rim: Okay for those who don't know, I just recently moved from my home in North Carolina to Georgia so right now I update when I can. But I do promise to update whenever I can, and just so you know, riding the train around town is fun. Anyone who stays in Georgia let me know and maybe we can hang. I live by the North Springs train station, now that I have that out the way, on with the story.

_**-oooooo-**_

The sunlight pushed through the tightly drawn crimson curtains, skimming along the floor before the light slinked a path up the bed and across the cover which was by now at the waist of a certain red head Russian prince. As the light moved further, stretching out in the process, a hand could clearly be seen clenching the satin sheets on the bed. Sweat coated the hand and arm, shining in the morning sunlight, the grip on the cover tightening by the minute. As the light continued to stretch even further, the motion of a body convulsing was uncovered from the darkness of the room.

A ragged gasp escaped the contorted face twisted into a mask of rage and fear all at once before the color momentarily drained from it. As the sunlight continued to travel further up, more sweat could be seen clinging to the pale skin of the Russian prince. When the light finally unveiled the face from the shadows of darkness, a pair of glacier blue eyes snapped open, the body jerking up until it sat erect in the bed. For a long minute, the prince didn't move, remaining upright, until his body slumped down, hitting the bed with a soft thud.

The eyes continued to remain unseeing, staring at something other than the ceiling which featured a silver wolf which had the exact same predatorily icy eyes as the prince. The ceiling painting of the wolf stared back at him, calming his soul which was fired by a burning rage of hate and disgust. The only thought which continued to flare in his mind was the image of a single figure which had evaded his fury for so long. His mouth turned downwards, the frown setting deep into the corners.

The Russian prince felt his mind growl at him once more, something it seemed to have been doing a lot lately whenever his thoughts focused in on his prey: the lithe brunette prince from the Bakuten Kingdom of Japan. He didn't know what it was about him, but the more time that passed only pissed him off more. He hated everything about the boy, from his soft spoken nature to his admiration for his brother. Every time he considered thinking about the two brothers, a rage fueled so deep within his heart that it threatened to break free each time and swallow him and anything around him whole.

Sitting up in bed once more, the older Russian prince raked a hand through his matted hair, a scowl crossing his lips with the mass of red clinging damply to his scalp. He didn't feel like managing it, let alone calling a servant to his room in order to fix his hair. Of course, the servant summoned for the job would be that boy…and Tala doubted he could take the boy's presence without wanting to strangle the life out of him. Right now, he wanted to break the boy, not kill him. That would come later, when he had no further use for a broke toy.

He would stay in his room once more; there was no real need for him to get out of bed yet. Or even to venture down to breakfast. Noting the sour coating on his tongue from waking up, he decided that he wasn't hungry. He felt just as sour inside and not just what was on his tongue. Lifting a knee to prop up on, he lowered his forehead onto his hand, closing his eyes and listening to his slow, unsteady breathing. More sunlight entered the room as the sun now forced its way through the curtains. The sweat covering Tala's body soon dried, but his skin still felt clammy and filthy.

"It's always like this…isn't it?" Tala muttered to no one in particular. "It will remain like this, won't it?"

Before Tala could sink deeper into his thoughts, there came a light knock on the door, followed by the voice that he hated the most. That brunette…the one who was the cause for this unreasonable rage to swell up in his soul and burn it to a fiery cinder while the unsuspecting person continued to remain oblivious to what he was doing to the older prince. Maybe he should let the boy in, that way…no…he couldn't be held responsible for what might happen if he allowed the boy to come in.

Staying in bed, listening to the boy call out his name and ask whether or not he was up yet, Tala kept his eyes closed, forcing all images out of his head of himself doing unmentionable things to the brunette. Eventually, the sound of the boy's voice died down and footsteps could be heard leaving the door. Things would be nice and fine, if the door to his room didn't open after a few minutes of silence, then close soundly. Opening his blue eyes, Tala could only see a shadow move from the door over to the shut curtains. Wincing when the curtains were pulled open, shining light into his eyes, Tala growled low at the figure who dared to do something so ostentatious.

"You know, that boy was worried about you," the young baron said, making his way over to the scowling red head seated in the bed. Light colored eyes roamed over the figure, ignoring the look on the other teen's face. "You haven't been out of your room in three straight days. Don't you think that you've done enough brooding yet?"

"I'm not brooding," Tala stated evenly. "Now get the hell out of my room. I didn't ask for your company, why don't you go bother Kai if you have nothing better to do with your time? I'm not in the mood to deal with you Bryan."

"You shoo me away like I'm a simple servant, it doesn't work like that Tala," Bryan said, seating himself on the edge of the bed, continuing to stare in amusement at the scowl which deepened. "Maybe if you were Kai, I would listen to that demand…maybe."

"You don't want me to make you get out, do you?" Tala said his icy eyes flashing with murder at the teen seated on the end of his bed. I don't have to remind you that you're not dealing with Kai here. I will not hesitate to kill you if you blink the wrong way at me. I've done it plenty of times before."

"Are you trying to threaten me, Prince Tala?" Bryan inquired. "I don't scare easily, if you must know. So be civil and hang up the threats for a few minutes. I came as a friend instead of an enemy, my dear prince."

"Friend?" Tala snorted. "When have you ever been a friend to me? Or even someone who I would want to consider under such a preposterous term as you use lightly?"

"I seem to keep forgetting that you don't want or need friends, the same applies to family and—" The young baron closed his mouth, seeing the change within the prince's eyes. Still keeping his spot at the edge of the bed, despite the dangerous glare coating the icy spheres the red head called eyes, Bryan decided to redirect his statements to the point for which he had originally came for. "I learned something interesting from Kai."

"That you don't know when to shut up, and that it really is a way to piss people off more, especially when they're in a bad mood?" Tala questioned.

"No," Bryan smiled, amused by the remark made. "Besides my dear prince, I happen to know that my speech towards others has done no more than upset them for brief amounts of time, you are a completely different case all together. You seem to always be pissed off when there is no reason behind it."

"There's always a reason behind everything," Tala said simply. "Now what is your reason for interrupting my peace for that bit of dribble?"

"Dribble?" Bryan laughed.

"Just get to the damn point to what you're trying to say," Tala interrupted before Bryan could say anything else. "I thought I told you I'm in a bad mood. Hurry it up and tell me what you're doing in my room so I can kick you out."

"Since you put it that way, fine, I'll tell you," Bryan smirked. The young baron leaned back against the bed post, staring at the agitated red headed prince, his eyes flickering with amusement. "Your brother told me something interesting."

"I don't care," Tala said. "And if that's the only reason that you're in here, get the hell out now."

"Not so fast, Tala," Bryan grinned. "You haven't heard the entire statement that I was about to say. It doesn't involve just something random that I found interesting. What I discovered came as a shock to me when I heard it."

"Will you stop talking in fucking riddles and tell me exactly what it is, since you think I should know about it so much," Tala hissed, the level of his agitation skyrocketing by the minute.

"Pardon my teasing, dear prince," Bryan apologized, the smirk still intact to the corner of his mouth. "I only meant to make you inquire more interestingly about the discovery that I have unearthed. But since you are in no moods for it, I will tell you straight out. You see, when I spoke to your brother over the young prince that serves him, he would not allow me to name a prince for the boy."

"What does that have to do with me?" Tala questioned.

"I was just getting to that, my dear prince," Bryan assured. "The further we continued to speak on things he told me that he hadn't yet taken the boy to bed. He told me that he thinks the same applies to you also. I came to inquire if by chance there was any truth to that statement. Have you really left the boy to remain untouched for six months?"

"Are you trying to state an interest in the boy?" Tala raised a brow, seeing the baron shake his head no. "Then why bring it up, it's not your business what I do, or don't. And neither is it Kai's business on that matter. If I don't want to touch him, then I won't."

"But it's unlike you to do something like this both myself and your brother know you all too well. You enjoy destroying other's lives because you hate to see other people happy. You've always been that way, dear prince. Why are you stopping now?"

"Stopping, who said anything about me stopping? Just because I haven't touched the boy yet you think I've stopped, you both are such idiots. He's my toy to do with whatever I want, if I want to slowly destroy this one, it's my business," Tala snapped.

"But he has a brother whom he admires much," Bryan said, pointing out the reason behind many of Tala's actions. "You're letting an opportunity like that slip away so easily. By chance…do you happen to care for the boy? Is that why you're being so lenient and not breaking his spirit like all the others who have come to you before? I thought I would never see the day when that would happen, but here I am, witnessing this. You know, the boy had a concerned look on his face when he was leaving the door."

"And, what does that have to do with me?" Tala scoffed. "I don't care about the boy's sentiments towards me. He's my servant, and his existence means nothing to me. He could die right now and I wouldn't care."

"Do you really believe the words that you're speaking, prince?" Bryan questioned. "Do you really think that you don't care about him and that you can push away any rising feelings, if they are really there, by that explanation? I would tell you what I thought, but I doubt that you would allow me the pleasure of saying it and walking out of this room alive."

"I don't know why I've let you stay alive this long as it is," Tala growled. "The more you speak, I want to rip out your vocal chords and watch your slow death. If have to be joking if you think I would care about that boy. He's pathetic, a worthless waste of my time that can't do anything on his own without looking for guidance from someone. Why would I want to care for someone like that? The sight of him makes me sick to my stomach."

"I see…so you don't care for him because he reminds you of—"

"Shut your damn mouth now," Tala growled, knowing full well what the other was about ready to say, and not at all liking the subject to be brought up in his presence. "Get the hell out of my room right now before I do kill you."

Seeing the deathly look within Tala's eyes, Bryan stood up from where he sat, bowing to the prince silently before turning away and walking out of the room, leaving the red haired prince to fume where he sat in his bed. A violent tremor shook Tala's entire body as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make the pain in his chest go away once again. He wasn't about ready to think about her…she was dead, she couldn't hold him back anymore, but for some reason…she was still doing it even now.

"Damn you…damn you to hell…why won't you just stay dead," he muttered, collapsing on his side in the bed. Outside the door, Bryan listened to the struggle inside the room, shaking his head with a light smile before heading off down the hall to head towards the wing where Tyson and Kenny's rooms were. It was still fairly early in the morning, and about time for Prince Tyson to wake for breakfast.

He would surprise the teen by coming to wake him up by his own means. Bryan felt the smirk stretch wider across his lips as he thought about how he was going to wake the bluenette up from his sleep. Continuing along his walk to the next wing over, Bryan headed down to Tyson's room, quietly opening the door to find that the young prince was still in bed asleep. Closing the door silently, Bryan walked up towards the bed, careful that his footsteps don't make too much of a sound. The blue haired prince remained asleep, turning to lay on his back before slipping deeper into sleep.

Walking up to the bed, Bryan placed a knee onto it, lightly hoisting himself up on the bed and crawling over the boy. Tyson made some sort of soft noise, before turning his head to the side and continuing to sleep. Pulling the cover from around Tyson's shoulders, Bryan leaned forward, licking his lips at the sight of the bare throat beckoning him to mark it. Leaning down to kiss the throat, Bryan heard a soft hitch of breath from the prince under him. Taking his time to lick and suck at the skin, Bryan eventually bit down on it, drawing a whimper of pain from the bluenette.

"Stop…Kai…" Tyson murmured softly, trying to turn his head away as Bryan licked the dots of blood from where his teeth broke the skin. Pulling back, Bryan let a triumphant smirk, staring down at where Tyson's eyes were fluttering open.

"Too bad I'm not Kai, he might have stopped," Bryan said, leaning down to kiss at Tyson's throat again. "But maybe if you beg me enough, I will think about stopping…only after you've submitted to me."

"What do you think you're doing?" Tyson said, trying to push Bryan off him, but Bryan pinned them to the bed, with a grin stretched across his face. "Get off of me!"

"What's wrong Prince Tyson? You don't want me to do what you obviously want Kai to do?" Bryan replied, pressing his knees into the side of Tyson's sides to hold him still. Tyson tried to thrash and push the baron off him, but with Bryan being so much heavier than him, the fight was futile. "Stop fighting me, it's not like I'm going to hurt you."

"Well I don't want you to do whatever you want either," Tyson shouted, continuing to fight the other teen over him. "Why don't you go find something else to do?"

"Other than you, what else would I want to do that would be more fun than this?" Bryan grinned. Moving his hand, Bryan captured Tyson's hands above his head using his free hand Bryan moved it under Tyson's shirt, hearing the surprised gasp escape his lips at the cool touch. "You like that don't you?"

"Stop it!" Tyson thrashed more, feeling the cool hand travel upwards across his stomach. "Stop touching me damn it!"

"Do you really want me to stop?" Bryan grinned.

"Yes! Now let me go!" Tyson screamed, managing to free one of his hands. Swinging it upwards, he felt it connect with the young baron's jaw. The blow jerked Bryan back a little, his hand releasing the grip on Tyson's other hand, which gave the prince enough time to free his hand and push the baron onto the floor. Sitting up in bed, Tyson glared at the male sprawled on the floor. Tyson was more than shocked when the light haired young man began laughing.

"You certainly are a forceful one," Bryan grinned, standing up from the floor to stare at Tyson. "I figured you would let me do what I wanted when you realized that I wasn't about to let you go."

"Of course not!" Tyson said hotly. "I told you that I'm not going to be so easily submissive to either you or Kai. I'm not a bed maid who doesn't mind being used for your pleasure. And don't think that you can just be so bold as to make me one either!"

"That fiery behavior makes me want you even more. Maybe that's why Kai didn't want to sell you to me," Bryan said, brushing off his clothing. "You have a great influence on him, little prince. You're the first person he's ever decided to wait for so long to make his. You're lucky, usually he only waits one or two weeks before he takes what he wants. But you've had six months to enjoy."

"Kai isn't going to break me. When I go back home to my homeland, things are going to be different. He won't get the chance to do what he likes. All I have to do is wait out another few days, maybe even a week and then all these nightmares will be over. I can put it behind me and forget all about how I was treated by you and that asshole," Tyson stated.

"My…do you really think you should be using that sort of language?" Bryan teased. "That's not exactly the way a prince should be talking. You've been a servant for too long, you're beginning to pick up their manner of talking."

"What do you care?" Tyson demanded.

"I care a lot in fact," Bryan said. "If you were to be my servant, I would make sure you weren't treated in this manner. I would make sure that you were treated like the prince you are."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you would," Tyson scoffed. "You're no better than Kai. You may say one thing, but you will do the total opposite of it, once you have my trust. You both are exactly the same!"

"I'm hurt you would think such a thing," Bryan shook his head. "You haven't given yourself a chance to get to know me. Once you take the time out to understand that my feelings for you are more than just lust, you will see that I am not the same as Kai. We think on two different wavelengths entirely.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure," Tyson doubted, climbing out of bed just in case Bryan decided he was going to pounce on him once again. Once the bed separated the two, Tyson pointed to the door in which Bryan had first come in at. "That is a fascinating theory you have, but I still don't believe that you're any different than Kai. Now if you will excuse me, I want to be alone."

"If that's what you really want little prince, then I shall abide by your wish. I just want you to remember that if you happen to change your mind just come find me and I promise to show you what separates me from Kai," Bryan smirked, bowing to Tyson before heading out the door. Once it was shut, Tyson let out a shaky breath, a flush coming to his cheeks, still feeling the cool touch against his heated skin.

"Hell…" Tyson sighed to himself, falling back on the bed. Raising a hand to his neck, Tyson realized that the other had left a mark. If Kai saw the mark, the Russian prince…who knew what Kai would do or say to him. He might even think that Tyson in fact let Bryan mark him just out of spite. "Why the hell am I thinking about what he thinks about this? It's none of his concern who I…"

Tyson let the sentence trail off, realizing what he was about to say. _It's none of his concern who I let do things like that to me._ Of course it was true, but the fact that Tyson sounded like he really did care upset him briefly. He didn't know why, but the simple thought of it…well frankly made him quite uneasy. He didn't care what Kai thought, then again, as of late, things had taken a completely different turn for another and Tyson found that occasionally his thought partner around Kai changed drastically. As if they were in a love/hate relationship completely out of balance.

"No! There's no way that I like that…that…get a hold of yourself Tyson, you're just confused and tired, and you're ready to go back to Japan. It's nothing more than that. There's no way you're in love with that arrogant bastard," Tyson muttered to himself. Turning his head to the side, Tyson looked over in the direction of the crate where his rabbit was, but found it empty. Getting off the bed, Tyson quickly rushed over towards it, finding a note within the crate. Picking it up, Tyson read what was on there.

_Brother, I hope you don't mind, but I took Konan outside with me to get some fresh air. I promise to change the cloth and apply more salve to the wound. You can find me outside in the gardens when you are awake. It seems that it's going to be another day where I have nothing to do. Prince Tala is still locked away in his room._

With a sigh, Tyson let the note fall to the floor, shuffling over to the window and opening the curtains. Warm sunlight poured into the room, creating a light halo of blue around Tyson's head. Leaning against the windowsill, Tyson used one hand to push the window open and breathe in the cold morning air. Another day at the Russian palace had started, but he kept in mind that it was one day closer to his departure from the palace of nightmares it had become. He and his brother would be leaving for Japan in the next month, with the two Russian princes to accompany them on their way home.

Once they reached Japan, Tyson would make sure to let King Boris know about the treatment his two sons had put their guests through. And then Prince Kai and Tala would be reprimanded for their actions. Or maybe not… What if King Boris knew all about the treatments his sons were showing to all those that came to the Russian palace. Could that have been the plan from the beginning?

"No!" Tyson thought to himself, shaking his head back and forth. "There's no way that King Boris would do something like that and help us at the same time. But what if…what if he has allowed the Bakuten Kingdom to fall into enemy hands…?"

It would definitely make sense for why he was away for six whole months without going to check up on his guests. Then again, he might have been fighting off enemy forces in the last six months to save the Bakuten Kingdom and didn't have time to come back in case the enemy might try to attack with him gone. It wouldn't make much sense if he had allowed something to happen to the Bakuten Kingdom without either destroying Tyson and Kenny by now or making them surrender to the Russian Empire's control.

Why would someone who wanted to control a kingdom, or destroy it want to send home the heir of the kingdom? Why not just kill off those who would stand in the way of ruling it. Surely King Boris didn't know the truth about the Bakuten's power and thought the sacred guardians were only legends used to scare off enemies. He had indeed mentioned forming ties with Japan, and they were only supposed to say until their father recovered. Could that be…maybe his father was now just recovering from his illness.

"Why do I doubt King Boris?" Tyson whispered. "He came to Japan when he had no reason to. He could have allowed us to be attacked and wiped out. I shouldn't doubt his motives, he is a good man. I'm sure he knows nothing of his sons' mistreatment of us." Moving away from the window, Tyson went to go get dressed. He should probably find out if Kai wanted his breakfast served and then find his brother.

Once he was finished getting dressed, Tyson walked over to the door, and opened it. Just when he was about to step out into the hallway, a shadow fell over him. Tyson was about to open his mouth to speak when a cloth covered his mouth and nose, a strong scent invading the two open areas. A hand found its way to the back of Tyson's head, pushing his face more into the cloth. For a long minute, Tyson struggled with the person, until his eyes went blur. Grasping at the person, Tyson eventually went limp, the figure lifting the now unconscious prince over his shoulder and carrying him down the hall quietly.

_**-oooo-**_

Kai looked up from his meal, staring at his friend as Bryan walked into the dining area and sat down at the table. One of the maids hurriedly went to the kitchen and brought out another tray of food, setting it in front of the young baron. Bryan curtly nodded to the young girl who stationed herself by the table. Red eyes roamed over the fair haired young man before a smirk came to Kai's face.

"He wasn't that easy to persuade this morning, was he Bryan?" Kai stated, indicating to the rouge color lighting up one side of the baron's face.

"He is certainly a force to consider in the mornings, it makes me want the boy more. But it did upset me that when I marked him my property for the time being, that your name slipped passed his lips instead of mine."

"You think marking him will make him yours?" Kai inquired with an amused brow. "It won't do any good, because he wants me. He might not admit it now, but he wants me, he's just being stubborn in not accepting what his body and mind already knows. It won't make a difference how much you try, my dear friend."

"We will see," Bryan said, picking up his spoon and dipping it into the bowl of beef stew that was made for breakfast. Toasted bread sat on a separate plate, butter rolling off the side of the cut loaf slices. Bryan picked up a slice of the toasted bread, biting into it.

"You plan to be persistent, don't you?" Kai remarked, picking up his cup of ale and drinking it. His eyes remained on Bryan as the baron nodded shortly and continued his meal. "Then I guess that I have unwanted competition."

"No," Bryan smirked, his eyes glinting. "_I_ have unwanted competition." The comment made Kai put his cup down on the table and laugh, the dual haired bluenette prince amused by the boldness of his friend. The meal continued in silence for ten minutes before both men's attentions were brought to the newcomer who had finally decided to stop sulking in his room and come down for breakfast. Tala said nothing to either one of the boys as he sat down and ordered the maid to bring him just a cup of ale. The maid left, returning with the cup momentarily and sitting it down on the table in front of Tala.

"You know, brother," Kai said, watching the red head down the entire cup in only three gulps then demanded the maid to bring him another one. "You might want to put some food on your stomach to ensure that you won't get drunk then do something regrettable in a drunken state of mind."

"Shut up," Tala growled his temper flaring worst than what it was earlier that morning. "I don't need you telling me what I need to do. Just mind your own business."

"So, you're in one of those moods," Kai replied softly.

"No thanks to you and that bastard of a friend of yours," Tala snapped.

"Technically, it's my fault, after all, Kai wasn't there to say what I said to you, Tala," Bryan pointed out.

"Well, I still blame you both," Tala countered hotly, picking up the cup of ale once it was sat on the table and downed it in less time than he had the first cup. "Because it was neither of your businesses what I do with my time or my servants."

"I guess that answers the question as to what I did," Kai said, going back to eating. Or he would have gone back to eating if one of the stable boys didn't come rushing into the dining area with wide brown eyes. All three men looked up at the boy who was rapidly speaking, all his words running together into one long sentence. Eventually, just out of irritation, Tala got up from his seat and walked over to the stable boy, soundly smacking him across the cheek.

"Slow the hell down what are you ranting on about?" Tala folded his arms over one another as the stable boy stared up at Tala with huge eyes before speaking once again.

"There was this man…he stole one of the horses and he rode off! He had Prince Tyson slung over his shoulders when he left!"

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Yes! I did it B.T. and Chaco! I have had Tyson kidnapped, you two knew what I was going to do and I did it because I have the power! And with this power, I now end the chapter for another day, just so I can let myself have time to work on a small little side project. Until the next chapter, please keep my death threats at a minimum.


	13. Chapter 12: Competition And Sorrow

Rim: Okay, yeah, I know I've disappeared for some time, but blame my ability to kill my computer, which I didn't mean to. I've been thinking of things while I've been gone and now I'm ready to work or at least try to work as much as possible to make up for the time which I have let slip away with the murder of my computer. I know, yes I'm a dunce so wait no more for my updates. Or I'm going to try to get everything done within the amount of two or three days so I have no complaints…then again, when don't I have complaints. Oh well, onwards.

_**-oooooo-**_

Silence filled the dining hall as three pairs of eyes looked at the teen that was sprawled on the floor from where the red headed prince slapped him. Getting up from where he sat, Kai walked over to the stable boy, his crimson eyes studying the shaking boy. Kneeling down until he was eye to eye, Kai chose to speak then.

"What did you say?"

"I…" The stable boy started to try to speak again, but knew he was only going to stammer and he didn't want to get hit for it. Taking a deep breath, he started again, this time more slowly. "I was out in the stables sire, when I noticed a man getting up on one of the horses in the stable. I was about to question him, when he shot out of the stables and he had Prince Tyson over his shoulder."

"Was the prince unconscious?" Kai questioned, over course he already knew that answer because he doubt the boy would let himself get kidnapped while he was still conscious.

"Yes sire, he showed no signs of moving," the stable boy said.

"What do you make of this Tala?" Kai got up from kneeling in front of the stable boy to eye his brother who was already turning away. "Tala!"

"It's your toy, not mine, so I don't care. Even if it were one of our enemies, which I doubt that father hasn't already taken care of any opposition which has threatened the kingdom in the past, no one knew about that boy's existence in the palace other than those who are within these walls now," Tala stated with a shrug while heading back to his place at the table. "More than likely, it's probably someone who knows the palace."

"Or someone who has a motive to kidnap," Kai replied, turning his eyes towards Bryan.

"You think I kidnapped Tyson?" Bryan replied amusingly. "Dear friend, must we forget that your stable boy said a man, not me. And besides, I was sitting here with you, how would it be possible for me to steal your prince then run away moments ago?"

"You could have had someone steal him for you," Kai said. "We both know that you want the prince for yourself and that you would do something of the sort now that I turned you down for your offer to buy him."

"How would it be possible for me to hire someone on such sort notice, you know all your servants within this castle, none would dare to defy you, and would tell you immediately if I were plotting anything. So please tell me how it's possible for me to get someone who isn't afraid of your wraith to assist me with that sort of foolhardy conspiring?" Bryan questioned.

"That is true," Kai thought for a long minute once the young baron was done talking. "I suppose that you are ruled out seeing as how you haven't went into town in a few days and spend most of your time trying to get into my toy's pants. You wouldn't have much time to conspire."

"Exactly," Bryan nodded.

"Now that you've stopped with your conspiracy theories, you should find a way to get the boy back," Tala reminded, staring at Kai with a meaningful look though he really didn't care to have the boy brought back to the palace. It would work more into his favor to break the little brunette, which has been plaguing him with unwanted feelings of the past. With the older brother gone now, surely the boy would break down to his will so he could finally use him up and toss him away and get rid of the anger which has been clawing at his soul.

"I'm going to go out on horseback to see what I can trudge up," Kai said, turning to leave the dining hall when he found Bryan following him. "Bryan?"

"You won't cover that much ground alone, I'll come with you," Bryan said.

"You'll hinder my search," Kai smirked.

"Hinder it?" Bryan raised a brow.

"If you find a trail, you'll keep it to yourself and not tell me," Kai explained. "You do want the boy too. You'll hinder my search by keeping information from me to save the young prince yourself. Can you say that is not true?"

"You seem to know me very well," Bryan chuckled. "I am probably likely to do just as you claim."

"Probably likely?" Kai stated, quirking a brow. "I am sure you are very likely to do just as I claim. I have known you since I could walk, dear friend. When you want something, your predatory streak comes out and you will do what you need to get what you want. I have seen it before, and I'm certain this time will be no different."

"How about I make a deal with you then?" Bryan suggested.

"I'm listening, what do you have in mind?" Kai asked eyeing Bryan with another leveled stare.

"I propose that we treat this like a hunt. You and I shall compete to see who finds the young prince first. That way, I don't have to feel guilty if I find him first, nor vice versa. Whomever finds him first, he's there's for the taking, no complaints from the losing since it was a fair hunt with no inhibitions. What do you say Kai, interest you any?" Bryan remarked.

Kai thought for a second, or at least seemed to be thinking because he knew that deep down, the baron had a hand in Tyson's abduction. He would play along with the baron, it might even seem fun to hunt the supposed hunter, trap him and then take back what was rightfully his anyway. Of course he couldn't let on that he knew this was all a game that Bryan had set up. He would have to play by the rules, which were being set if he intended to have Bryan lower his guard and trip up.

"Fine," Kai nodded, finally. "I think this will be a fun little game. First person to find him wins the boy over and the loser has nothing to say whatsoever."

"All right then, shall we be off?" Bryan asked, bowing to the dual haired prince to go first out of the dining hall. With a smirk, Kai nodded to his companion, as he went ahead of the baron. The moonlight haired teen following after as they both left the hall. Leaving the older of the two princes thinking about his plans. Both Kai and Bryan would likely be out on their little hunt for a couple of days, which guaranteed that he would not be stopped from doing whatever he wanted without interruptions.

_**-oooo-**_

Tyson's eyes fluttered open as he felt something cool against his forehead. Opening his eyes slowly, a sharp pain streaked across his brain, forcing him to close his eyes once more. When the pain subsided, Tyson reopened his eyes, the dull pain throbbing in the back of his mind, but was not as sharp as it once had been. Sitting up, a rag fell off his head into his lap.

"What…happened to me," Tyson murmured, about to move off the bed before he realized the absent of anyone at his bedside which would explain the wet cloth on his forehead. Looking around, Tyson found there was no one around. In fact there was nothing else around besides the bed and a small table with a basin of water either. The walls were stone and empty of decoration, as was the floor. The room included no windows, which might give Tyson some indication to where he was.

Getting up from the bed, Tyson walked over to the door, trying to pull it open, but it refused to budge. Pulling harder, Tyson found that no matter what, it still refused to open. "Hell…" Tyson gave up trying to open the door, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do now…?"

Trying to peep through the keyhole and see what might be on the other side, Tyson found that was useless. All he saw was darkness on the outer side of the door.

"Where the hell am I?" Tyson growled. "Hey! Can anyone out there hear me? What's going on! Where am I?" After shouting at the door for, which was not answered by anyone, Tyson slumped to the floor to think about his predicament. "I remember about to leave my room and opening the door. Then…there was someone standing there. They put a rag to my nose and I passed out."

If the thought hadn't crossed his mind of kidnap before, it was there now. Of course, who would be crazy enough to kidnap him without worrying what might happen to them if Kai ever caught up with that person. The next question on his mind concerned why he was kidnapped; sure the Russian Empire might have enemies, but no one outside of the palace with exception to Lord Bryan knew about Tyson's existence at the Russian palace. No one else could possibly get past the guards, even if a lot of people outside the kingdom knew about him.

"That has to mean that this is the work of someone who knows the palace, where I'm located at, and my what goes on around the palace. Meaning anyone…or…" He wasn't about to discredit this as being the baron's work. He wanted Tyson, Kai wasn't going to let him have Tyson (though Tyson already proclaimed he was no one's to give away), and he could definitely be certain that if it came down to it, Bryan might get the urge to stage Tyson's kidnapping in order to have Tyson to himself.

Running his hand through his hair once more, Tyson exhaled again. He had to think of some way to get back to the Russian palace. He wasn't worried about Kai at all, but…with his absent…if Tala found out that he was gone…that meant his brother was in trouble. Tala would definitely take advantage of his absence. Clasping his hands together, Tyson prayed to Dragoon for his brother's safety in his absence.

"Please…please watch over him until I can get myself out of this mess," Tyson prayed softly. The words barely audible in the still room. "Please don't let anything happen to my brother while I'm gone."

_**-oooo-**_

"Konan, do you think that my brother is up yet?" Kenny sat on the floor of his bedroom feeding the rabbit nestled in his arms a carrot. The white rabbit stopped munching on the vegetable in order to lift its head up to Kenny, staring at him with red eyes. The little animal tilted its head to the side, as if pondering the question. Kenny hugged the animal when it seemed to nod to his question. "You think so? Maybe we should go check when you're finished okay?"

The little rabbit tried to climb up Kenny's chest to reach his face, but settled in his arms momentarily, resuming its job on the carrot in Kenny's hand. The smile on the younger prince's face widened, if anyone had been around, they would see the sparkle in his blue eyes. It had indeed been a while since he had such a simple joy. Since becoming Tala's servant, it seemed that all the simple pleasures of life dried up, replaced by a frigid omniscience.

It still pained the younger Japanese prince to have to deal with the oldest Russian prince, especially after the way they were friends when Kenny first came to the Russian empire. That memory had not faded from his mind yet he was still perturbed by how easy Tala could switch between nice and sadistic at the drop of a pin. All Kenny really wanted now was for him and Tala to be on good terms again. There was no reason for him to treat the younger as if he were just trash.

"Konan, what do you think of my situation with Prince Tala? He's always so mean to me…but sometimes he can be…nice, I suppose…" Kenny whispered, stroking the animal's head. The rabbit stopped eating once again, looking up at Kenny who had tears streaking down his face as he thought back to a little while ago when he had seen another side to Tala which he hadn't seen before. That Tala held something that longed to have Kenny befriend it.

_**-flashback-**_

_Kenny was unaware that he was being watched as he continued his studies of arithmetic. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes, the younger Japanese prince set his pen back to paper, marking down another number before scribbling down something else to the paper. When he was certain that the answer was right, Kenny set down the pen to analyze his work._

"_As smart as ever," Tala murmured behind the younger boy, causing Kenny to jump out of his chair and turn around to stare wide eye at Tala._

"_P-P-Prince T-Tala, I didn't hear you enter," Kenny stammered. "Was there something you need sire?"_

"_No." Tala said simply, narrowing his eyes._

"_What?" The younger prince stared up at the red head._

"_I said, no. I don't want anything, nor did I want you to hear me," Tala repeated. He watched the concern leave the wide blue eyes staring up at him, the look replaced by fear and nervousness. "Do you have a problem with that?"_

"_No, I don't," Kenny whimpered despite himself, fear climbing from the pit of his stomach to resonate through every pore and cause him to shiver. Kenny could never be sure when the older would snap and smack him, or roughly push him against something and threatened him as Tala had so many times before._

"_Tell me Kenny," Tala remarked, noting the fear in Kenny's eyes. "Do you fear me right now?"_

"_I…y-yes."_

"_Don't," Tala said, pulling Kenny away from the desk, and pulling Kenny towards the bed. Pushing the younger back, he watched the brunette gaze up at him with confused, terror-stricken eyes. "You don't have to fear me right now…I don't want that, do you understand me?"_

"_Tala," Kenny bit his lip, watching Tala's eyes change, the blue in them flickering with something Kenny had never seen before. The look reminded Kenny of a wounded animal that didn't trust anything, yet wanted to reach out for help. At least maybe to him. His brother would see something different, he was certain. _

_At times Tala wasn't the cold blooded, heartless tyrant which Tyson always complained about. There was something about Tala, something deep which he barely touched the surface of before Tala recoiled back into himself. Maybe this time he would find out exactly what it was which scared and drew Kenny to the older._

"_Don't look at me like that," Tala said, moving to sit next to the brunette, staring down at him. "You always stare at me with those damn eyes. What is it about you?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Kenny said._

"_Of course, you can't see it, but I can. I see it clear as day every time you look at me. What is it about you that just…" Tala growled, dropping the rest of his sentence as he now glared down at the shivering boy. "You…do you understand what I want from you?"_

"_No," Kenny shook his head, tears beginning to fall._

"_Why don't you push me away? Why don't you cry or fight, why don't you do anything?" Tala questioned, trapping the boy's hands above his head. "You don't want this yet you would allow it wouldn't you?"_

"_I don't know," Kenny sniffed, the tears continuing to fall as he turned his head away from Tala. "I don't know at all."_

"_Then give in to it," Tala mumbled leaned down towards Kenny."_

_**-flashback ends-**_

That was about the same time that his brother entered the room and made Tala leave. If Tyson hadn't come in or even disturbed them…what would have happened? What was it that Tala would have done? What would Kenny have had to give in to, in order to find out what was under the surface, behind all those frigid walls?

"I don't understand him," Kenny whispered. The little rabbit in his arms climbed up his chest, sniffing at his face before nuzzling its nose to his cheek. Kenny smiled, petting the rabbit on the head. "It's okay Konan, I will be fine. He just seems to always bring out tears in me."

"Who are you talking to?" Tala's voice drifted from the doorway as Kenny turned to stare at the red head whose eyes narrowed the minute he saw the rabbit in the brunette's arms. Kenny froze up when he felt the flash of cold fire upon him. Having never seen such a look from the red head before, it unnerved Kenny, wondering if the red head would do something as cruel as kill the animal.

"Prince Tala…" Kenny bit his bottom lip nervously. The unwavering gaze at the rabbit was only broken when his name was called. Icy azure eyes scorching him with a stare not unlike fire blazing out of control.

"Where the hell did that animal come from?" Tala demanded, his tone enough to cause the brunette to flinch.

"It's…my brother's…" Kenny shook.

"Come give me the damn thing," Tala ordered.

Kenny sat on the floor holding the rabbit to his chest shaking. He had an uncanny feeling that if he did as told, the rabbit was as good as dead in his hands. With a bit of effort, Kenny managed to shake his head no. He couldn't let the animal be senselessly slaughtered to quell the Russian prince's fury.

"Didn't I just tell you to give me the damn thing?" Tala said, his anger rising as he thought back to another time where a rabbit was involved in his life. The mood which he had been thrust into for the past few days was starting to boil over instead of simmer. Or maybe it could just be the ale from earlier firing up his mood.

"No…I can't," Kenny shook. "I can't let you kill my brother's rabbit."

"So you want to defy me," Tala growled.

Kenny watched Tala stalk into the room and try to snatch the rabbit from him, but sensing danger, the rabbit jumped out of Kenny's arms and hopped under the bed. Kenny blocked Tala's path when he tried to go under the bed and get the frightened animal out. "Please, leave it alone! Please don't hurt it!"

"Why do you care about that stupid animal?" Tala said, his eyes anything but human now, more so like an animal predator on the hunt.

"Please, it didn't do anything wrong," Kenny pleaded. "Please don't kill it!" Kenny threw himself at Tala, crying as the red head stopped his tries for the rabbit to glare down at the crying boy on his arm. "Please, don't kill it!"

"Let go of me," Tala snapped.

"Promise that you won't hurt the rabbit," Kenny cried, hanging on tighter.

"Let go." Tala slapped the brunette off his arm, snatching the boy up by his collar to glare angrily into his eyes. "Why do you care about that animal so much? It's going to die anyway, if not by my hands, then by some other predator that's lurking around for a meal. What difference does it make boy?"

"It doesn't deserve to die," Kenny cried, regardless of the fact he was facing another side of Tala that was far different that the anger he previous showed before. "It's not right to kill it because a predator is going to come along and try to eat it anyway."

"You are so naïve aren't you," Tala smirked, yanking the brunette to his feet and flinging him face first onto the bed. Tala loomed over the bed, the animal quickly forgotten as focused in on his new prey which cowered on the bed. "Do you think that a predator cares about its prey, or its feelings about being targeted?"

"No…" Kenny sniffed, his cheek burning with an all too familiar pain by now. "Just like you don't care about my feelings, about how I feel towards you or how you treat me."

"Exactly, I could care less if you live or die. Tell me, does anyone else really give a damn?" Tala said, moving to the bed, still looming over the brunette who had turned around to face the older prince.

"My brother, he cares whether I live or die in this world," Kenny whispered.

"Your brother," Tala smirked. "You think your brother really cares about you? You think that he's going to come to your rescue every time a predator spots you wandering around like the lost little, weak lamb that you are?"

"Of course," Kenny said a little more firmly this time.

"Your brother could care less about you. He only looks out for his best interests. You're not that important to him," Tala snorted.

"That's not true! He cares about me, he raised me after our mother died. He's always been there for me no matter what," Kenny responded, only to watch a more devious smile curl the corners of Tala's mouth.

"Then you don't know yet do you."

"Know what?" Kenny tried to scrub away the tears, only to have more replace the ones which were wiped free.

"Your brother, he's left the palace, my brother is out looking for him right now," Tala replied, enjoying the shock and disbelief etched into the brunette's face. "He took off this morning without so much as taking you with him, or telling you of his plans. What kind of loving brother is that to do such a thing? Tell me, how much does your brother love you again, to leave you to the wolves?"

"It's not true!" Kenny shouted.

"You may not believe me, but it's true," Tala smirked, climbing onto the bed and pushing the younger onto his back. Their eyes locked. "Tell me, how does it feel to learn that you've been abandoned."

"Why are you saying things like this? Why? My brother wouldn't abandon me," Kenny sobbed. "He would never!"

"But he has, and there's nothing you can do about it. So, tell me. Does it hurt?"

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: I know this is evil of me, one cliffy after another. But think about it, this is what you guys love the most…er…well most of you anyway. Just think of them in the same manner as what soap operas do. Anyway, I need some material for the next chapter. I hope that I've given you a bit of happiness at my return and as I said, I'm going to try to update everything in the next two to three days. This is now down and now three more to go.


	14. Chapter 13: Tainted Tears And Secrets

Rim: Man…just can't think straight with me working on half of this chapter in class, B.T. please don't kill me I got bored! Now that I've whined, thanks to all my reviews and it seems that everyone likes Konan! I promise I will keep killing the sweet bunny out of my head. I should probably warn everyone that this chapter is going to have some evil material, so enjoy the little sadism in my head.

_**-------------oooooo-------------**_

Kenny stared up at the Russian prince, whose eyes were like cold liquid fire, blazing and scorching him with fury while Tala had him pinned to the bed. The red head smirked, seeing the disbelief flickering within the lithe brunette's eyes. Oh, how he was definitely enjoying this. The look of betrayal and horror at the news he was bringing. If he played his cards right, he would get what he want and then he could forget about the brunette without having to worry about the fury clenching his heart.

"You haven't said it yet," Tala smirked, the wolfish grin stretching wider across his face.

"It's not true," Kenny whispered, shaking his head back and forth. The tears shimmering in his eyes continued to fall, soaking into the bed under him. "It's not…you're lying…m-my brother w-would n-n-never a-abandon m-m-me like that."

"Oh, is that what you think?" Tala questioned. "You think that you're so special to your brother that he wouldn't up and leave you if he found a chance for himself to escape?"

"Yes!" Kenny shouted at Tala. "He's not a cold hearted bastard like you!"

"My, my," Tala chuckled. "Such detestable language coming from your lips, little prince, what would others say of it? Do I have to teach you a lesson, little boy?" Releasing one of his hands on the grip he had on Kenny's hands, Tala lifted his hand into the air, before allowing it to sail across Kenny's cheek. The brunette whimpered, sobbing at the burning pain.

"I hate you!" Kenny sniffled.

"Hate me then," Tala growled. "Do you think that I care?" Repeating his action, Tala savored the red bruising the younger prince's cheek. Kenny broke eye contact with Tala, trying to bite back the sobs rocking his body. Tala leaned down, recapturing Kenny's hand then tried to make eye contact with his prey. "Little prince, are you done yet? That was certainly short lived, wasn't it?"

"Please…stop," Kenny cried, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Stop? Do you really think I'm going to stop now at this point?" Tala smirked. "I haven't got an answer yet to my question. Your brother has abandoned you, and left. You haven't told me how the pain of betrayal feels yet."

"He hasn't abandoned me…he'll come back for me," Kenny whispered.

"Give up your hopeless wishing," Tala sneered. "He's not going to come back for you, nor is he bringing help. It's over he's left you to be my prey."

"He'll come back…" Kenny said softly. "I know he will."

Tala growled, his plan not at all going the way he wanted it to. Why did he have so much faith in his brother? He bet the older of the two princes wasn't kidnapped; it was definitely a plan to get him far from the Russian palace. So why did this boy think his brother couldn't do harm and abandon him? Was it because of growing up in Japan as the boy mentioned. Did they really have such a strong bond that this boy couldn't believe that his brother was never coming back for him.

"You stupid fool!" Tala barked. "If you keep believing those little fairytales about siblings are suppose to stick together and shit like that, you're going to get burned. You're going to fall and no one will be there to pick you back up! You're going to be alone, left with your bitter feelings and then you'll die!"

"Is that what it's like for you, Tala," Kenny questioned softly, turning his eyes back to the wild wolf above him. "Is that how your heart really feels under that block of ice you've trapped yourself in?"

"Is that how I feel?" Tala laughed. "Why would I feel like that? I've never wanted anything from Kai, I never will. He's insignificant to my life! I've gone through this life without having to depend on anyone. I will continue to do so. Don't make me laugh by saying if that's how I feel. You know nothing, you stupid, weak prey."

"Am I really so stupid Tala? Am I really as stupid to believe in someone I love?" Kenny asked, not afraid anymore of the look that pinned him to the bed. He could see past the ice, past the anger and rage, and see that there was definitely something under it all. Something that made him sad, and almost pity the older prince that was holding him hostage in his own room. "Tell me about it."

"Tell you about what?" Tala demanded.

"Tell me about what has eaten at your heart so much that you can no longer reach out to others around you? That encased your heart in this ice that you would rather use to freeze away the tears rather than letting them show?" Kenny wondered.

"Shut up! You don't know anything," Tala sneered. At the boy's words, an image flashed through his mind as it had earlier that morning. A pair of brown eyes which always looked past him, no matter what he did. Even when he hit the person those eyes belonged to, the eyes always stared past him, even when he wrapped his hands around that individual's neck. Even when the last breath was extinguished from the body, those glazed brown eyes never saw him. "Do you think you know a damn thing about me? You don't! You never will!"

"I don't know because you won't tell me," Kenny countered. "Tala, you don't have to keep it to yourself anymore. I'll listen to you."

"Shut your mouth boy," Tala snapped.

"Please tell me, Tala," Kenny begged. "I want to help you. I want you to be free to smile and laugh. I want to be your friend again."

"Friend? I never had friends. Friends are weaknesses that you prey have in order to not be picked off so easily. You think friends can help me get what I want? No one but me can get what I want!" To prove his point, Tala moved his left hand from around Kenny's wrist. The hand moving to the beginning of the brunette's robe and ripping the material right down the middle, revealing the milky skin that laid underneath.

"Tala!" Kenny's voice hitched in apprehension, seeing the predator glare dancing within the icy eyes above him. The pupils within the eyed shrank, giving the already wild prince the gaze of an animal that was ready to swoop in for the kill.

"You kept wondering what I wanted from you," Tala smirked. "Well this is what it is. The thing that I've wanted since you were shown to me was this. I want to break you in half this way."

"Don't!" Kenny squirmed under the red head, put Tala climbed over him, pinning his body to the bed with the extra weight. "Stop! Please don't!"

"That's right, fight me, it makes things better," Tala said huskily, dipping down to kiss at the exposed skin, his hand pushing away the ruined material to taste the fear seething off the smaller body. "That's right…that's how I like my prey. Willing to fight back futilely only to be subdued by my sheer power."

"Stop!" Kenny screamed, feeling the mouth on his skin bite him on the shoulder. Tala licked at the new bite, continuing his way upwards to the neck which beckoned at him. The tongue lapping at the neck, his teeth scrape over the flesh exposed to him. "Please stop Tala!"

"Never, not until I sate myself with you, then I can toss you away once I'm done. I've had enough of waiting, of having your damn brother stop me every time I get close to what I want. But not anymore," Tala let go of Kenny's hands to remove the ripped clothing, tugging at the pants which remained.

"No!" Kenny tried pushing the red head away to no avail. Kenny squirmed, hoping to push himself from under Tala. "Please don't…"

"Shut up," Tala growled. He impatiently arched the boy's body against his, peeling off the pants which were left and tossing them aside.

When he was done, Tala released the boy, climbing off the bed. Amusingly watching Kenny crawl away from him, trying his best to cover his body with his hands before grabbing a pillow. His eyes roamed over the shivering teen, not saying a word while he removed his clothing.

Kenny stared at the door behind Tala, wanting to have something which separated them, but he didn't dare move. Then again, he might not have been able to try if he wanted to. His body felt as if paralysis had settled, his only option was to sit there wondering what Tala might do to him.

"What are you doing?" Kenny questioned, his voice quivering out of fear.

"Undressing, what does it look like?" Tala rolled his eyes, pulling off his boots and then tugging off the material he wore and tossed it on the floor once the boots he wore were off.

"Put your clothes back on," Kenny demanded feebly, turning his eyes away with a blush. Though he had seen his brother naked plenty of times, this was completely different; it made him feel more apprehensive than he already was.

"What's wrong, little prince?" Tala mocked, noting the aversion of eyes from him. "Am I making you anxious? Did you want me to do it with my clothes still on?"

"Do what?" Kenny pushed himself away until his back hit the headboard. "What do you plan to do with me…?"

"You're about to find out," Tala chuckled, climbing back on the bed with quickness and over to the brunette that was staring at him with wide, petrified blue eyes. Easily taking the pillow out of Kenny's grasp, Tala pulled the Japanese prince into his lap, ignoring the whimpers of fear and jerking associated with the boy wanting to be let go. "Now how about we get started?"

"Stop! Don't!" Kenny pleaded.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine soon," Tala said, pushing the brunette back on the bed. Tala recaptured the brunette's hands above his head, moving down until he was between Kenny's legs. The younger prince thrashed, trying to kick his legs from where they were placed on Tala's hips.

"Please stop! Please!" Kenny begged.

Outside the room, a passing maid was carrying a basin down the hallway when she heard a scream not unlike that of a banshee's cry, losing her grip on the basin that hit the stone floor with a dull thud. Quickly picking up the object she dropped startled by the sound, she rushed on her way, not sticking around to hear the sobs which followed. Back inside the room, Tala was braced over the brunette, blood seeping into the silk sheets under them. Tala's eyes stared down at the naked teen under him.

"Please," Kenny choked.

"Don't worry, you're going to enjoy this, I promise you," Tala said, beginning to move against the sobbing teen.

Kenny shut his eyes, trying to be in another place, some place far from where he was now, but the burning feeling that was splitting him in half would not quell. It ran rampant up his spine, more so when Kenny felt Tala move. Was this what it took to find out about the other sides Tala withheld from the world?

_**------oooo-----**_

Tyson's eyes snapped open when he heard the door to the room squeaked open. Sitting up from where he laid on the bed, Tyson found a figure coming into the room. His eyes narrowed, seeing the moonlight haired baron walk into the room, a smug smile crossing his lips. Pale eyes studied Tyson; behind the look was amusement and lust. The door shut automatically behind the baron, sealing the Japanese prince in the room with Bryan.

"Sleep well, my dear prince?" Bryan asked.

"I should have known that you were behind this? Where am I?" Tyson snapped. "You're the only person stupid enough in daring to go against Kai like this."

"Stupid for wanting something he's not willing to give me?" Bryan said quirking a brow. "Your words stab my heart with painful needles, my little prince."

"Good!" Tyson exclaimed. "Now take me back to the palace!"

"Are you eager to go back to your beloved Prince Kai?" Bryan questioned, walking closer to Tyson who hopped to the other side of the bed, placing space between them.

"Stay away from me," Tyson shouted.

"You didn't answer the question, Tyson," Bryan said. "Maybe if you indulge me, I will think about taking you back to the palace. So, tell me, is the reason for your urgency to head back to the palace due to Kai?"

"No! I'm not 'urgent' to head back to the palace because of Kai," Tyson stated. "I'm worried about my brother, and Kai's asshole of an older brother doing something to him. So if you don't mind, take me back to the Russian palace now."

"Well, at least you aren't concerned about Prince Kai," Bryan smirked.

"He's the least of my concerns or worries. My brother is in danger being alone with that asshole!" Tyson thought back to all the experiences he had with Tala being around his brother. Each one seemed almost worst than the last one, especially these last two events. He couldn't help but hear Kai's words come back to him about Tala having cursed blood. "You know what that bastard is like."

"Oh yes, your little brother." Bryan stopped his stalking momentarily looking thoughtful. "Now that you are gone, Tala will more than likely zone in on your brother. When Tala finds an opportunity to get what he wants, he never hesitates towards it."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Tyson retorted.

"Of course, seeing you panic like this," Bryan nodded. "It arouses me greatly."

"You're sick," Tyson snapped. "I don't know what's going on in your head, but what makes you think that I would give in to you, even now. You can try all you want, but it's going to be useless. I will never be yours."

"Then you don't want to see your brother ever again," Bryan stated. "I can keep you here as long as it takes for me to break you down."

"Kai will find me," Tyson said.

"Kai has no clue where you are. He believes that I have no knowledge of your whereabouts. It's going to stay like that too. That fool's going to hunt this whole countryside looking for you, but he's never going to find you. So give up your wishful hoping about Kai finding you," Bryan laughed, stalking his target once more.

"Stay away from me!" Tyson demanded, keeping his eyes on the space between him and Bryan, but also the space of the wall. He wasn't about to get himself trapped between the two and nowhere to go. He didn't bother looking around for something to use as a weapon, he had after all done pretty much that some time ago when the thought of escape revolved centrally in his mind.

"Don't you want to play Prince Tyson?" Bryan pouted mockingly, moving forward, to climb over the bed.

"Damn you!" Tyson pivoted from the corner he was heading in, keeping his eyes on Bryan.

"Things would be easier if you would stop running," Bryan lunged forward, barely catching the teen that ran towards the door, yanking at it. Praying to Dragoon that maybe it wasn't locked, that he could escape and find his way back to the Russian palace somehow. Of course, luck wasn't with him; the door wouldn't budge no matter how hard he yanked on it. Bryan pushed himself off the bed, smirking at the game of catch he was currently engaged in. "There's no where to run, except into my arms."

"Go to hell!" Tyson shouted, spinning around to glare at Bryan. "If you think I'm going to be your willing chambermaid or what not, you're sadly mistaken. I'm going to tell you what I told Kai, not in a million years will I agree to your demands."

"Oh, you will," Bryan assured. "You might not want to, but you will submit to me."

"As I said before, go to hell. It's not happening in this lifetime or the next one," Tyson said, moving from the door as Bryan readied to try and pounce on him yet again. "Just know that I can keep this up as long as you want to keep trying. But you won't catch me."

"I really hope you have this much energy when I get you into bed," Bryan chuckled.

"You can forget that idea," Tyson dodged Bryan yet again, when the fair headed older teen tried to get him. "You aren't going to catch me, so give it up. Now take me back to the Russian palace. I don't have time to deal with you."

"You should forget about your brother, you can't help him now." Bryan paused in his game, settling on the bed, gazing at where Tyson was again by the door. "The minute he met Tala, it was inevitable. Surprising that he held out this long, then again…your little brother must remind him…"

"Remind him of what?" Tyson questioned. "You know something about Tala don't you? Tell me, you grew up with him and Kai, right? What was Kai talking about when he mentioned that Tala had a curse in his blood?"

"Ah, so Kai told you that much," Bryan beamed deviously. "He usually doesn't bother to tell anyone about Tala's little pet peeve. You must be special to him, for that information to come out."

"Tell me," Tyson demanded. "What's with this curse and Tala?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Bryan cocked a brow.

"My brother is in danger of that bastard, now tell me about him!"

"As you wish," Bryan conceded. "I'm sure you don't know, but they are only half brothers. Tala and Kai have different mothers, which is why they don't look all that much the same. Funny thing about that being Tala isn't heir to the throne, even if something happened to Kai, he would never be considered as heir."

"But…he's first born…even if they have…" Tyson started.

"Their father would never allow Tala to be first born. His blood is tainted with filth, while Kai's blood is clean of what runs through his brother's veins," Bryan interrupted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tala's blood has more in it than you think. In fact, he shouldn't be allowed to be treated like the prince he's posing for. He's blood is less than princely. For a while he was able to forget about it, but it seems your little brother reminds him of the person that he killed in trying to break himself from his shackles," Bryan informed, enjoying the way Tyson's eyes widened. "Do you know who that person was, Tyson?"

"No…" Tyson slowly shook his head.

"His mother," Bryan said simply. "That's who your brother reminds him of. The very woman that gave birth to him, also the very woman that he killed when he was still just a boy. That's why I said it's useless to worry about your little brother. Tala's more than likely made him submit already to sate the fire that's been eating away at him."

"God no…" Tyson shook his head. "Gods no…"

"That curse in his blood, it's to destroy everything that everyone else holds dear. He takes more pleasure in it, when there are siblings like you and your brother to break apart," Bryan said, getting off the bed, strolling over to the fear struck prince. When he reached Tyson, he pushed the bluenette's head up, staring into the fear hazed eyes. "He's always been like that, he's going to continue doing it until his death, get over it and move on."

"Never!" Tyson shouted, slapping Bryan's hand away and backing up. "I'm never going to allow it!"

"You have no choice but to allow it, you can't do anything to him," Bryan assured.

"You're wrong! I promised my little brother that we would make it back to Japan, our homeland, and everything would be all right. I'm not going to let anything happen to my brother as long as I live," Tyson argued. "When Kai finds me, and I get out of here and head back to the Russian palace, everything will be fine. My little brother will be all right, just you watch!"

"If that dream eases your mind, then go ahead and dream," Bryan shrugged. "It's not going to change the reality of it all."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Tyson yelled angrily.

"If you insist," Bryan stated, performing a mocked bow as he turned on his heel towards the door. "I shall leave you to dream what you wish. I shall be back a little later to continue this game of ours." With that said, Bryan pulled out a key from his pocket, unlocking the door and exiting before reengaging the lock.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" Tyson shouted, rushing to the door and banging on door. "Let me out!" Tyson continued banging on the door with no success at the older teen coming back and opening the door. His banging continued until his hands were red, eventually they turned sore. But he couldn't bring himself to stop, thinking about what Bryan had said about Tala. Was it really true? "Damn it, let me out!"

_**-------oooo------**_

Tala pushed himself up from where he laid on the bed, turning icy blue eyes on the figure that laid curled up in a ball beside him. Tears still trickled down from the closed eyes, hair curtaining half the face which remained in anguish. Regardless of the fact that the boy was unconscious, the hands still clenched the sheets, whimpers occasionally slipped free from the parted lips that filled the silent air with sound. The room had fallen silent only an hour beforehand, the maids knowing it was best to stay away until all sounds ceased.

Combing red hair from his face, Tala stared at the used body with no sense of satisfaction for finally taking what he wanted from the boy. Pushing himself up from the bed, Tala walked over to the window, pushing it open to allow a breeze of cold air to wrap around him. Studying the land stretched out before him, Tala contemplated trying to go another few hours at the boy to find the satisfaction he craved, but something in the back of his mind told Tala that he wasn't going to find it right now.

Turning from the window, Tala dipped under the bed, snatching the now petrified rabbit up by the scruff of fur at its neck. The rabbit kicked and thrashed in his grasp. Locking his eyes with the animal's Tala raised his hand to the rabbit's throat. "That foolish boy thinks he can keep you alive and away from predators. What's the use when he can't save himself?"

Setting the animal down on the bed, Tala watched the animal huddled against the naked boy, nuzzling its nose under the brunette's arm before moving its head in the space it made and settling there. With a snort, Tala gathered his clothes from where he had carelessly thrown them, pulling them on, just as there came on knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, one of the maids opened the curtsying low to the red head dressing.

"Sire," the young maid said, keeping her eyes on the ground to avoid seeing what he had done to the young Japanese prince.

"What is it that you want girl?" Tala questioned, buttoning his shirt.

"There has been word that a ship has just pulled into dock, sire," the maid responded.

"And so?" Tala quirked a brow, his line of vision remaining on the buttons. "Ships come into dock all the time, it's nothing new. If that's all you have to report, be gone with you."

"But sire…" the maid started. "The ship just arrived from the northern seas. We think it's one of your father's ships coming to take back the Japanese princes. Prince Kai told us to alert him when it came into dock, but with him out searching for Prince Tyson with Lord Bryan, it seemed appropriate to inform you instead.

"Oh, how generous," Tala scoffed. "Now is that all you have to report on?"

"Well…" the maid blinked. "Yes…sire…"

"Then be gone from my shift." Tala made the motion with his hand for the girl to leave his presence.

"But sire," she stressed. "Your father has sent ships, shouldn't you great the captain that your father sent back and find out his orders?"

"Are you trying to contest my order?" Tala scorched her with an icy eye.

"No sire, but sire--" she started.

"Leave my presence then if that is all you have to say," Tala ordered.

Knowing that she wasn't about to get anywhere with the older of the two Russian princes, and fearing that if she pushed the issue further he may snap on her, she remained silent on the issue. "Yes sire," the maid curtsied once more, before turning on heel about to leave.

"Girl," Tala said suddenly, finishing his buttons. Tala looked up from his shirt, seeing the maid turn back to him.

"Yes sire?" she questioned.

"Have a water brought here for the basin," Tala ordered.

"You wish for a bath sire?"

"You stupid whore, do you think I'm going to get dressed if I want a bath?" Tala said with irritation coloring every word he spoke.

"No sire…forgive my stupidity," the maid apologized.

"Stupidity isn't forgive, it's ignored," Tala voiced. "Now listen carefully to me, you stupid twit, have water brought here and placed in the basin. Make sure that the water is heated. Then wake the boy and have him bath in it. Remove the sheets while he's bathing and have new ones placed on the bed. Now carry out my orders."

"Yes sire." The maid left the room as Tala turned to the sleeping boy on the bed.

"Now you can't say that I was completely heartless my little toy." Saying that, Tala turned on his heel and leaving after picking up his boots. It seemed like the time had finally come for things.

_**--------------oooooo--------------**_

Rim: I'm definitely getting heated reviews for this chapter. But I did warn everyone, so don't blame me…then again…that's not going to stop you anyway from the screaming and throwing things at the poor writer. Just like I told my buddy B.T., there is significance behind it all.


	15. Chapter 14: Disconnected Minds Crumbling

Rim: All right, I guess I should get started on this chapter or something…though I would rather sit around and read Death Note. Oh well, I guess I can hold off on my obsession of Raito and L for a while. At least long enough to finish this, so all right, we start out with Kai's point of view first and see where it takes me. Thanks everyone for the reviews and let's get this started.

_**-------------oooooo--------------**_

Kai stopped his horse when he managed to make it through the thicket of trees branches which covered the afternoon sky. The sun was slowly sinking on him. Judging by the way the sky was steadily turning from lighter blues to pinks, purples, and reds, night would be approaching in no time. He was going to have to make or find shelter for the night and resume his search for Tyson in the morning. There was no way he was going to get lost at night with no sort of way to track his steps in the dark.

Slipping off his horse, Kai looked around, noticing debris from a few snow and ice heavy branches which broke for trees littering the ground. While it was still light, he would have just enough time to catch his dinner and make a fire for the evening. Of course he might lose some ground in finding Tyson if Bryan wasn't going to stop and rest the night.

Of course no one who plans a successful hunt can go without sleeping or even resting regardless of how much the prey is wanted. Some time in the next three to four hours, Bryan would be forced to stop the night and rest to keep up his energy. He didn't want to lose to Kai after all.

"Of course, he might not be worried because he already knows where Tyson is, and just to mock me, made this bet," Kai murmured, tying his horse to a nearby tree while he set to work clearing the area of snow and ice for his fire. The thought was still open in his head that Bryan knew where Tyson was being held and had a hand in the blue haired prince's capture. He wasn't putting it by Bryan to do something of the nature.

In fact, if he thought about it, he was certain Bryan was the cause of Tyson disappearance more than anything else. This was the type of thing that the young baron would do if he couldn't get his hands on whatever it is he wanted. Of course, Kai just couldn't put the blame on his friend without first getting evidence that Bryan had anything to do with Tyson's disappearance. He would only deny what they both knew, and then insistence on proof Kai didn't have at the moment. He would have to catch Bryan at his game.

"But first I have to catch up with Bryan and find out where he could have taken Tyson," Kai thought while continuing to clear the area for a fire. Meanwhile, as he was doing this, the person in question that he was planning to save sat on the floor of his makeshift cell, thinking about what Bryan had said earlier to him about Tala.

It couldn't be true…it just couldn't. Bryan had to have been trying to screw around in his head. Or maybe it was a joke of poor taste. Surely nothing like that had ever happened within the walls of the Russian palace. King Boris would have never allowed something so heinous to occur.

"Bryan was just joking…" Tyson whispered, resting his head on his knees. His hands still throbbed from beating on the door, but he hardly noticed anymore. His mind was too preoccupied with what might be going on back at the Russian palace, with whether his brother was indeed safe or not from Tala. "Dragoon, please hear my prayers and give me strength. Please keep my brother safe, please don't forsake this prayer. I would give up my life if only he's safe. That's all I ask Dragoon, I don't care if something happens to me, don't let what I learned be true."

Tyson prayed with desperation that he had never before felt born out of sheer fear. He would never have expected it to be such strong motivation for anything, but right now in that darkening room, when he had no idea of truth from lies anymore; it burned a fire inside him like nothing had ever done before. If he managed to get out this unscathed, he would definitely make sure that he was never going to leave his brother unattended to again. Even if it meant being beat by Kai, he would just have to deal with it.

The sounds of the squeaking door brought his attention from his prayers. Turning his head towards the sound, Tyson found the young baron reentering the room, leaning against the door frame to eye Tyson's position on the floor. A smug, and very satisfied smile curled to the corner of his mouth.

"You don't look too good little prince, perhaps something distresses your mind?" the baron replied, slipping into the room and locking the door behind him. Putting the key into his pocket, Bryan walked over to where Tyson was inching away wearily. "You have nothing to fear, my little prize."

"I'm not your prize," Tyson growled, narrowing his eyes at the baron.

"Do you still try to cut me with that look? The only thing I see now is a scared animal putting up a front," Bryan replied, not slowing or stopping his steps as he walked in front of Tyson. "Why don't you give it up and give yourself to me?"

"I bet you would want that, wouldn't you?" Tyson sneered. "Well forget it, I'm not going to give in to you, or Kai. You both think I'm going to be easy to bed or whatever, but I'm a lot more stubborn than you both give me credit for sometimes."

"Stubborn I can believe, but the news I delivered to you has made you weak," Bryan said, kneeling in front of Tyson.

"You're an idiot if you believe that," Tyson said, smacking Bryan's hand away.

"It's not nice to treat your new master like that," Bryan frowned.

"I have no master," Tyson said.

"That opinion will vanish soon enough," Bryan said, raising his hand to grab Tyson by his arm and pull him forward. Tyson tried to wretch free, when a hand came sailing across his cheek, stunning him momentarily. Bryan pulled Tyson up from the floor, dragging him over to the bed and tossing him down on it.

"There's no way I'm going to allow this," Tyson tried to push himself off the bed, but Bryan grabbed him by the leg, dragging him back to the center of the bed. Shaking his foot of the baron's grasp, Tyson pulled himself up off the bed, only to be shoved back down and slapped. The young baron climbed over his prey, seeing the indignation flaring within stormy blue eyes.

"Don't worry little prince, I'll be gentle," he grinned, leaned down to try and kiss the Japanese prince. Tyson turned his head away in disgust. Bryan's lips curved under, using his hand to turn Tyson's face back towards him. "If you would cooperate, things would go a lot simpler for the both of us."

"Why don't you go to Hell?" Tyson struggled. "I'm not going to lay here and be your play toy."

"You have no choice in the matter."

"There's always a choice, and this isn't going to be it," Tyson voiced, pushing at Bryan. "I have too much at stake to be your play toy. Now release me or I swear--"

"You swear what?" Bryan laughed. "You're going to take care of me, like you're going to take care of Tala and Kai? Do you know how amusing that sounds coming from someone in your position? I can see why Kai has been toying with you for so long. It makes the catch so much more desirable."

"Shut up!" Tyson shouted, just as Bryan leaned down, kissing him roughly. Tyson pushed at Bryan, trying to push the extra weight off him. With a growl, the Japanese prince bit down on Bryan's bottom lip, causing the young baron to pull back, holding his now bleeding mouth.

"You little whelp," Bryan hissed.

"Didn't you like me responding to you, my lord?" Tyson said sarcastically. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"I see you need to learn some manners." Bryan raised his hand, ready to allow it to sail across Tyson's cheek once again, but he found a knee embedded in his sternum.

"I don't need lessons in manners from the likes of you," Tyson shouted as he lunged at Bryan, knocking him on his back. Reaching into the baron's pocket for the key to the door, he received a back hand, knocking him onto the floor. Looking up, he found the silvery haired male glaring down at him while holding his chest. Anger flickered deep within those stony orbs, the color darkening into granite.

"I see you don't want to do this the easy way," Bryan said, climbing off the bed.

"You don't scare me," Tyson spoke.

"Then let me put fear into you, so you'll know better than to try a stunt like that again."

Tyson scrambled out of reach of the baron, keeping his eyes on the fuming other. The young baron was finding that his patience was beginning to wear thin. He was curious to wonder if the information he had given the boy did the opposite of what he was expecting. In fact, it seemed as if the boy was acting on the emotions which would handicap others. Maybe he was being too hasty and had not given the boy enough time to let it sink in.

"It seems that you're more focused than before," Bryan commented. "Your submission won't be easy if I keep going will it?"

"It will never be easy, because I'm not going to submit to you," Tyson commented.

"As much as that would be a conquest to make someone as untamed as you submit, I suppose I will let you win this round," Bryan bowed. "Consider yourself lucky, but I will be back, don't think you've dissuaded me." Tyson said nothing as Bryan walked towards the door, opening it and exiting then locked the door behind him. With a sigh, Tyson slid down the wall, breathing heavily.

"Dragoon, dragon god of east, please hear my prayers," Tyson mumbled rapidly. "Please in the name of my kingdom, give me the power I require to save myself and my brother. Please Dragoon don't forsake me…please save us, please Dragoon, please…"

_**-------oooo-------**_

"Prince Kenny…" Saori, the young maid with the aqua colored hair lightly shook the brunette prince that laid curled up in bed with the rabbit resting in his arms. The boy whimpered, trying to shrink away from the touch even in his sleep. "Prince Kenny, please wake up."

The brunette's eyes fluttered open, dark blue eyes focusing blurrily on her. "Sa...o…ri…" He stared down at the rabbit sleeping in his arms, then back up to the girl who was looking down at him. His eyes immediately went to the other side of the bed, but it was unoccupied.

"Prince Kenny, there's a bath prepared for you, you should get up and soak, it might help some," Saori said softly. "Master Tala left some time ago, so you don't have to worry about him."

"Where…?" Kenny said, tears leaking from his red eyes, hugging the rabbit to his chest. The motion awoke the animal; the rabbit turning its head up to Kenny and making a sound. Squirming from his chest, the animal nuzzled its nose to his cheek in a form of comfort, but that only caused more tears to fall.

"First you must get up my prince," Saori said.

"My body hurts," Kenny whimpered, closing his eyes. "It hurts so much."

"If you want, I will assist you," Saori remarked.

"It hurts," he sobbed, his body shaking from the sobs that arose from his lips.

"Please calm down," Saori begged.

"I want my brother…I want Tyson," Kenny cried. "I want my brother…"

"Please sire…you have to calm down. Your brother's not here right now," Saori said softly. "I'm sorry if I'm not much of a comfort, I wish I could do more for you. But I don't know what to do…"

"You're worthless girl," Tala replied from the doorway of the room. His eyes rested on the sobbing boy, not bothering to pay the girl any mind.

"Master Tala…" Saori jumped up, fearful that he had returned to rape the boy once more. She couldn't allow it to happen, even if it cost her not just her job at the palace, but also her life. Kenny had been one of the first people who ever kept her company when she was doing chores. He was a very kind person who shouldn't have went through what the oldest Russian prince put him through. "I was just getting Master Kenny up for his bath."

"Out," Tala said.

"But sire…" Saori started.

"Out the way," Tala commanded, walking into the room, striding to the bed in no time.

"Sire, you told the maids to have him bathe," Saori began, until Tala slapped her in the mouth, the girl dropping to the floor from the force of the blow. Looking up, she found frigid eyes icing her over.

"You're as stupid as all the others," Tala scowled. "When I tell you to do something, you follow my damn instructions you stupid wench, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…sire," Saori nodded.

"Now what did I tell you girl?"

"T-to get out the way," Saori stuttered.

"And did you?" Tala raised an impatient brow. Saori shook her head back and forth, tears shining in her eyes. Reaching down, Tala slapped the girl once more, getting a yelp of pain out of her. "I want an answer girl, not a gesture."

"Y-yes sire," Saori said.

"Good, now again. Did you do as told?"

"N-n-no sire," Saori said, bowing her head. "Forgive me sire, I did not."

"At least you know your place now, girl," Tala said. "Out of my way."

"Yes sire." Saori got to her feet moving out of the way while Tala picked up the sobbing brunette into his arms. Kenny made a high pitched sound of panic, struggling to remove himself from out of Tala's arms. Konan made a similar noise when Tala picked the animal up by the scruff of its neck and dropped it down on the bed.

"No! Please don't!" Kenny screamed, beginning to pound on Tala's chest with his clenched hands. Tala didn't seem to feel any of it as he strolled over to the tub where steam was coming off the water's surface. The smell of jaspers and honey rose with the steam, filling Tala's nose. "I want my brother! I want Tyson! I want my brother!"

"You should like a spoiled brat who can't have your way," Tala snorted. "You know your brother isn't here, so shut up." And with that, dropped the naked boy into the tub, letting him sink to the bottle then come up spurting and choking on water. Tala turned his eyes on Saori, who was watching. "Change the linen on the bed, you stupid wench."

"Yes sire," Saori squeaked. Tala turned his attention back on the boy who was staring up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Have you decided to calm down now?" Tala questioned, kneeling beside the tub to look the brunette in the eyes. "You need to get clean, when Kai brings your idiotic brother back, you'll need to be packed. The boat that's going to be taking you back to Japan has arrived."

"What…I get to go home?" Kenny blinked away the tears stinging his eyes.

"Kai and myself are suppose to accompany you on the trip, but yes, you get to go home finally," Tala responded. "I went to speak with the captain that came on the ship. He said that my father is expecting us to sail off as soon as possible."

"I can't wait to go back home," Kenny said softly.

"To get away from me?" Tala questioned. "Because of what I did?"

"I want to see my father, and Nanako. I've missed her a lot since I was gone," the younger prince countered, hearing the coldness in enter the red head's voice. Even after what happened between them, how much he hurt and feared the older man's touch, Kenny was now seeing a different, softer side to the red head. His sacrifice wasn't completely in vain.

"You don't hate what I did, how noble," Tala said.

"If that's what it takes to see you without a scowl…then the sacrifice I've made isn't so big." Kenny stared down at the water he sat in, the older prince frowning at the brunette. Was this why he hadn't found the satisfaction he craved earlier? This boy wasn't like the others before him. It was as if…no…he had to shake his mind clear of her. That woman who never smiled at him, who never looked at him, except once. That one and only time he was ever able to make her see him.

_**-flashback-**_

"_Young Tala, is there something wrong?" The woman with short black hair tucked under the scarf walked up to the boy sitting by the window of the room he had to share with his mother. The exact same mother that never looked at him, always pass him out to some other point in her life. The little boy's head was resting on his knees, his body drawn up in a ball._

"_No, I'm fine," the little boy mumbled before a cough racked his body._

"_You are not all right," the woman said._

"_I'm fine!" he yelled, lifting his head, the light pink on his cheeks made it evident he was suffering from a fever. Ignoring the fevered scowl the boy wore, the woman walked up to him, placing her cool palm to his forehead, feeling the heat radiate off._

"_My, you have quite the fever young Tala," the woman said._

"_I don't care…no one cares…not even my momma," Tala mumbled. "So why should you care? You don't gain anything from it. I can take care of my own cold, I've done it before."_

"_Aren't you tired of taking things up on your own?"_

"_Don't make me laugh," Tala said. "I'm not really a member of this family, I'm not even supposed to be here in this palace. It's because my father is the king that I'm allowed to stay here. Me and my mom, but she doesn't even care. She doesn't care about anything."_

"_You shouldn't say that, little prince," the woman picked up the four year old boy, carrying him away from the window to the bed._

"_Well it's true," the boy argued. "Besides you, no one else cares to pay me any mind. I'm an outcast, an outsider who doesn't belong here, or wanted. I've known it for a long time now. They all either fear me or are disgusted by me for what I am."_

"_What are you then young Tala?" The woman tucked him away under the cover, making certain that he wasn't about to get up for no reason._

"_I'm a curse," the boy murmured, closing his eyes._

"_A cruse?" the woman replied._

"_Of course," he nodded. "Haven't you seen how everyone jump to get out of my way if I'm allowed from out of the servant quarters? It's like I have some sort of plague or disease. It's amusing at times, frustrating most other times. At times I wish I wasn't like this, that no one knew who I was."_

"_At times life is never fair," the woman said, stroking his hair._

"_Hey," the boy yawned._

"_Yes young Tala?"_

"_Can I ask you something important?" The heavy lids on his blue eyes slowly closed, fighting to stay awake at the soothing touch lulling him away from the fever. The woman, the same woman who raised him from the time he was born to a mother that wanted nothing to do with her own offspring, was the only person he could ever talk to. Regardless that his conversations consisted of their present subject, he was grateful to have someone to share his views with._

_No one else cared, then again, his own nursemaid was considered a witch for having delivered him at all. Both recognized as lepers of sorts, quarantined from everyone else. It was only fitting that this conversation never bothered her. In fact, the boy had a feeling she was humored every time she heard it. Without her, he would have likely went crazy soon in that hell hole he could only call a home._

"_What's she doing?" the boy inquired._

"_Who, young Tala?" the woman questioned._

"_My mother…what's she doing?"_

_The woman turned her eyes to the shape sitting in the corner. To her surprise, eyes which usually remained fixed on any other thing than the child she gave birth to, were fixated on the body beneath the sheets of the bed. Brown eyes flickered with thoughts left unspoken. "She's looking at you, young master."_

"_I thought so," he voiced. "I've felt her eyes since this morning watching me. I haven't looked directly at her, but you can feel those eyes. It's strange…the feeling of her watching me."_

"_I can imagine," the woman agreed._

"_Why do you think she's paying attention to me now?" Tala wondered._

"_Perhaps she senses your illness?" the woman suggested._

"_I've been sick before, she never paid me any attention before, so why now? It doesn't make sense."_

"_Maybe we will never know," the woman declared. "The only thing I can say to you is be joyous that her attention has found its way to you. You never know if it will fade."_

"_I'm not expecting it to last long," Tala confirmed._

_**-flashback ends-**_

"_A whole day is what I received. Those brown eyes remained on me for an entire day without straying. When it was over, I didn't mourn it, I knew it was going to come. So…how is it different now?_" Tala thought, staring at the brunette in the tub bathe bashfully. He didn't want the attention, he had learned growing up to accept the lack of attention. He got by in the shadows, out of the spotlight. It puzzled him how his actions triggered something on such a larger scale as this.

"Prince Tala…" the timid voice brought him out of his thoughts. Lifting blue eyes to his prey, he raised a brow.

"What do you want?"

Kenny stared down at the water, his cheeks tinting. "If it's not trouble…could you…wash my back for me?"

"Aren't you afraid I might drag you out the bathtub and have my way with you again?" Tala questioned. "Don't you fear me? After what I've done to you, you want me to wash your back for you? Don't you want me to get away from you, like when I first picked you up?"

"You didn't seem like you wanted to. You only wanted me to take a bath," Kenny replied softly.

"You were still scared. What changed your mind?"

"You didn't do anything more than drop me in this tub," Kenny answered. "If you really had wanted to do…that again…why bother to pick me up. You could have pinned me down on the bed and done it again. You aren't the type of person whose going to go through so much trouble for what they want."

"You seem like you know this from fact."

"Six months of being here with you…at times, some things are noticeable, even if you don't want them to be. For a while, I thought about how I might have to make some sacrifices in order to see the true you."

"There is no true me," Tala assured.

"You're wrong," Kenny stated. "You didn't want to have me in that way because you…well…because you had a need for it. You did it because you wanted to fill an empty space. I don't know if you filled it or not, but I know that's what you were trying to achieve."

"You're a moron," Tala scoffed, standing up. "You're probably the most idiotic person I've had the chance to meet thus far. The only reason I took you over and over again was to hear you scream in pain. That look in your eyes sated me the most. That pathetic pleading of a wounded animal. You have no idea how foolish your babbling sounds. I've lived from the time I was two in this manner."

"It must have been hard to deal with, keeping others at bay like this," Kenny remarked after remaining silent for a minute, taking in the reply he received from the red headed prince. Tala narrowed his eyes, his icy eyes shrinking in size, before refocusing back on the brunette. Turning his back to the younger prince, he took a step towards the door.

"If you really knew the truth about me, there would be no doubt how you'd react…" With this said, he exited the room. "_Why is it so different now than every other time? If you had been more like him…maybe I wouldn't waited a few more years before killing you mother._"

_**-----------oooooo------------**_

Rim: I'm not going to comment cause really, I don't have anything to say. With that done and out the way, let's get some sleep now.


	16. Chapter 15: The Soul's Struggle

Rim: I'm not going to comment on this chapter, nothing I want to say that's important other than I have nothing but time on my hands when I'm not watching Loveless…yes, I have yet another new addiction, cause it's just so cute! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and stuff, and Silverm…buddy, you know I will always be your beta as long as you want me around, no need to ask that question! Now let's move on with this fic.

_**----------oooooo---------**_

Tyson's mind drifted in and out of consciousness, keeping his ears trained for the sound of entrance into the room. He wasn't about to be caught off guard by the young baron which had kidnapped him away from the Russian palace. So far, he was able to stave off the unwanted advances the other tried to force on him, but if he were to fall asleep now, he might lose the upcoming battle that was sure to come some time in the next few hours. He didn't know when that battle would come, but he was damn certain he wasn't about to lose it for any reason, even sleep.

So, he trained himself to fall into light states of unconscious while being aware of all the noises surrounding him. If Bryan came into the room and saw him sleep, thinking he was going to have an easy chance at subduing the other, he was going to be sorely mistaken. He had too much to lose in this battle to allow Bryan to win.

Somewhere in his subconscious, Tyson wondered if Kai was out there somewhere looking for him. Not that he really cared about the dual haired Russian prince or anything, but he was curious. Kai would be more than pissed if he knew that it was Bryan's fault for his disappearance, and likely to kill the baron. If there was one thing that Tyson knew for fact, it was that Kai had a jealous streak in him. Living at the Russian palace for as long as he has given him just a trite of insight into how Kai's mind worked. And he was positive of any jealousy residing in "his master".

'_He's probably out there now, thinking about if I've given myself to whoever has kidnapped me, or if I've resisted like usual. Bet he would grin ear to ear to know that my body is still untouched_,' Tyson thought halfway awake. Opening his eyes into dark slits, he glared at the door with hatred.

He would never give in to Bryan or Kai. When he got back to the Russian palace, he was going to make sure that his brother was fine, and then wait for the ship to arrive to take them back to Japan. All he had to do was hold out until he got back to Japan then the nightmare would be over for good. He would never have to worry about being Kai's servant, fending off attempts at being bedded by two controlling men, his brother being victimized, nor any thing else which haunted his dreams. It would all be over and behind him; he would never have to see Russia again.

Just as his eyes were about to close once more, he heard the familiar squeak of the rusted door creeping open then closing shut. Laying perfectly still, he steadied his breathing into slow deep intakes; his eyes remained in shallow slits. He needed to get the key from the baron in order to escape; the last thing he wanted was the older man to be on guard. If Bryan was relaxed and not expecting resistance, then when resistance came, he wouldn't be prepared to deal with it as quickly.

Observing Bryan beneath hooded lids, he listened to the sound of rustling, his eyes spying hands unfastening the belt which held up the baron's pants. The heavy fur lined pants dropped to the ground in a soft plop. Tyson calmed his fleeing heart rate, allowing the anxiousness to subside as he watched the baron remove more items of clothing he wore until the moonlight haired man stood naked feet from the bed. Soundlessly sauntering to the bed, he eased onto the bed, moving to climb over Tyson.

'_Not just yet,_' his brain said, feeling a hand roam over a clothed leg, traveling upwards to the swell of Tyson's backside. '_Not yet, we have to hold out just a bit longer._'

The roaming hand stroked the back, moving down to squeeze the soft swell of Tyson's rear end. The baron leaned down towards Tyson's ear. The feel of warm breath caressed his ear and the nape of his neck. Callous fingers slip under his shirt, rubbing a thumb in slow circles over the slightly scarred skin from Kai's whippings whenever the Japanese prince disobeyed his master.

"You won't have to worry my little prince, I'll treat you better than Kai ever could," Bryan murmured into Tyson neck, nipping at the base of it.

Not yet his brain told him every time he wanted to flinch in revulsion towards the lustful fingers, he had to wait just a little bit longer before he was able to execute his plan or else it would all be in vain.. He would have to deal with the young baron's roaming hands and fingers, stroking and caressing his skin. Fighting to remain still, Tyson allowed the touches as Bryan climbed over him.

'_Now!_' his brain screamed, as Tyson flipped over, startling the baron. For a brief second their eyes locked, one pair filled with surprise the other flared with anger. Raising his leg to knee the older in his unprotected crotch, Tyson then proceeded to flip the other off him, before spring for the bed and checking the clothing for the key. It only took moments to locate the brass key in the breast pocket of the shirt and make it over to the door. Looking back at the baron, he found the man slowly rising.

Turning his eyes back to the task, he stuck the key into the keyhole, flipping the lock and rushing out. The hallways were bare of guards and even maids as he ran down the hallway, the sound of his slippers slapping against the stone floor. Turning a corner, he found a corridor which split two ways. Looking from left to right, Tyson's instincts told him to take the right. Dashing down the hallway, he came across yet another split, this time his instincts forced him left.

Eventually he came across another split, though the left contained a flight of stairs. Deciding to take his chances with this, he climbed the winding staircase upwards, unearthing a window. Tilting his head to the side, he could hear boots thumping against the floor. His heart hammered against his ribcage, his hands desperately pushing against the dusty window that opened to a small ledge. Crawling out onto it, his breath hitched at the biting wind that cut through his robe.

"God it's cold," Tyson muttered, shuffling on hands and knees to the other side of the ledge. His fingers quickly numbed as he pushed away snow from his path.

His eyes blurred and tear in response to the frigid wind howling straight at him. Once or twice his hands slipped on ice encased under the snow, nearly sending him careening over the side for a twenty foot drop before he regained his balance.

Hugging the other side of the ledge when he was there, he slowly lowered himself to a small pedestal erected from a narrow window. Pushing at it, Tyson found it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried. Muttering a curse under his breath, the Japanese prince continued pushing, finally giving in the futile struggle.

"Stupid window," Tyson grumbled crawling away from the ledge to crawl towards another he spotted a few steps lower. Tyson scrubbed the tears streaking down his face away, gradually shuffling towards the other ledge. Abruptly, a violent gale whipped around Tyson, rocking him off the edge. With a high pitch scream, he wildly grabbed for the edge, his fingers slipping on the snow and ice.

_No!_

His eyes widened, feeling icy fingers grip him as gravity pellets his body towards the icy, unforgiving ground.

_Please Dragoon, it can't end like this!_

Squeezing his eyes shut, Tyson prayed to Dragoon for the last time.

_My brother…whose going to take care of my brother if I die here and now! _

He wasn't going to be able to get up from a fall like that without breaking something, if not snapping his spinal cord in half instantly killing him.

_I can't allow him to suffer anymore than I have allowed, I can't die like this!_

If he didn't die, then there was no way he would be able to move after such a fall, surely they heard his screaming and knew he was outside.

_Please Dragoon lend me flight for just a moment._

They would drag him back to the baron, and he would never escape again, the moon light eyed man might even decide he was worthless and execute his death.

_Please do not forsake me!_

Many thoughts Tyson believed were his last raced throughout his mind. Flashes of times in Japan, growing up with his brother and friends, his mother, his father, Nanako… It saddened him to know he would never again gaze upon the beauty of his land; his death was going to be the icy embrace of a land which reflected those that had shaped his life here.

However, the young Japanese prince grew overwhelmed with a feeling of surging power as he plummeted nearer the ground. His body was snagged mid air by some invisible line, suspended momentarily; subsequently lowering slowly to the ground, a soft blue glow clinging to his skin.

"Dragoon…" Tyson whispered gratefully. "Thank you…"

His body gently descended to the earth, his back meeting the sharp coldness of the snow as the glow left his skin. Getting up from where he laid, he pushed forward into the woods, running from his place of captivity. It was only minutes before he heard the pounding hooves of horses, shouts echoing through the still night. One of the voices had to be Bryan's, Tyson thought pressing forward in desperation, because it sounded the angriest of all others.

Possibility: His escape act enraged his so called "new master" to no ends, so now Bryan wasn't going to be lenient towards his new "play toy" the minute he was brought back. In fact, Tyson probably would wish he had died from the fall by the time Bryan was through with him.

Dodging through the trees, Tyson stumbled over uprooted tree stumps and into bushes. His steps were clumsy regardless of his attempts to remain quiet. Pushing aside debris, Tyson staggered through more wooded area.

No matter how much he moved further away, the sounds of shouting and the pounding of horse hooves filled his ears. Like his heart, the thundering sounds around him increased. Tyson pushed deeper into the woods, fear clawing at the back of his mind. He wasn't going to get caught and dragged back to Bryan. He was never going to allow it. The blue haired Japanese prince pressed onwards, in hopes to escape his pursuers. Breaking through a row of bushes, Tyson heard the whine of a horse.

Momentarily he was blinded by the refracted light off the snow from a lit torch. Shielding his eyes, Tyson gazed up at the imposing figure seated upon a horse. His blue eyes widened finding the glaring baron scorching him to the spot with a fervent glare. His right hand clenched the torch, threatening to break the thick base in half. Fastened to the baron's belt hung a coarse horse whip Tyson could imagine was for anything other than the horse.

"Did you really think you were going to get away from me, little prince?" the young baron sneered, his eyes flashing as cold as the ice surrounding them. "I have to admit you have guts doing what you did, but it's not going to work twice."

"I'm not going back to be your slave," Tyson hissed, backing up.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to be, Tyson," Bryan barked. "Now come over here."

"No," Tyson said firmly.

"What did you just say to me?" Bryan glowered.

"I said no," Tyson voiced. "I'm not going to be your servant ever."

"You will change your mind soon enough," Bryan said, releasing the reigns in his left hand and removing the horse whip from his belt. "Now come to me boy."

"I'm not going to be your slave," Tyson shot back, his steps backwards eventually entangled him with the bushes. Raising his eyes to the baron, Tyson saw the gleam within those stony eyes, malice flickering deep within his depths as he got off the horse, strolling over to Tyson in quick steps. "You're mine now, little boy."

"Stay away from me!" Tyson shouted.

"You may not want me to, but I'm going to do it anyway," Bryan growled. "There's no one that's going to be able to stop me."

'_Dragoon, please lend me your strength one more time_,' Tyson prayed, watching the baron descend upon him. The whip was raised how in the air, an instrument that was going to try and make Tyson yield to the baron. Whether Dragoon indeed heard his prayers on not, Bryan was made to drop the whip as a blade burst through his chest cavity. The baron made a startled noise as he turned around, finding auburn eyes boring into his back.

"You were a fool to think you would get away with something like this, Bryan," Kai spoke softly, extracting the steel from the bleeding wound. "Tyson will never belong to someone like you, ever."

Bryan opened his mouth to speak, however, blood gushed from his lips, spilling to the ground and his clothing. Grasping for the hilt of his sword, the young baron never got the chance to free it from its sheath. Kai raised his sword up, the blade slicing through the air, taking off Bryan's head in one swift move. The severed appendage plopped to the ground sloppily, dying the snow crimson. The body crumbled to the ground, sputtering blood from where the head once was attached. Kai cleaned his blade on the baron's clothes, his eyes resting on anything but Tyson who remained petrified at the ruthless act.

"You were able to summon some of Dragoon's power," Kai's voice broke the spell over Tyson.

"What?" Tyson blinked.

"Aren't you wondering how I found you?" Kai questioned.

"I…" Tyson closed his mouth when he realized that anything that wanted to be said was not going to be relinquished any moment soon.

"I found you because I was able to sense the power you unleashed to save yourself with," Kai remarked, walking up to the bemused younger prince. With a quick study over Tyson's form, Kai reached out his hand, pulling Tyson closer to him. "So, shall we go back to the palace now?"

"H-how…how can you be so calm when you've just decapitated someone!" Tyson shouted in a desperate effort to overcome his shock. Kai only stared at him more amused at the out burst. His red eyes shining under the light of the moon. "That's not physically right!"

"Oh, it isn't?" Kai mocked.

"Yes! You're not suppose to kill for unjustified reasons!"

"I think my actions were very justified," Kai countered. "Bryan was trying to claim something that was never going to rightfully be his. I set him straight in considering he was going to have you. It was only a matter of time before I would get a break to discover where he was hiding you. So, shall we go back to the palace now?"

"You can't…you can't just kill a man and be nonchalant about it! It's not suppose to work that way," Tyson argued.

"Then how was it suppose to work?" Kai grinned at the frantic ramblings of the Japanese prince. However, he knew that the two of them should get moving soon. Bryan's guards were going to come looking for him sooner or later. He didn't want to risk being seen and questioned later on his involvement in Bryan's death. It was a shame that he lost someone to go hunting with occasionally, but the choice he made was a right one.

"I…I…" Tyson stammered for a moment, making a few false attempts to start a sentence. Though every time he figured he had a coherent enough sentence, he was forced to forget it under the conditions that his sentence would not be understood.

"You what?" Kai raised his brow a trite higher, the pleasure in his eyes expanding.

"I don't know," Tyson said, looking down.

"I thought as much," Kai said, taking Tyson's hand and pulling him closer. Looking down into the muddled blue eyes, Kai chuckled, leaning down to kiss the dragon prince on the lips softly. "Let's go back to the palace now."

"Kai…" Tyson bit his bottom lip, staring up at Kai for a long minute. His eyes dimmed as he wrapped his arms around Kai, a flush of embarrassment tinting his face at the need of affection he was showing.

He would never tell Kai it, but those long hours of being kidnapped drew him out of an assertive state of security, unthreading a yarn of fear deep inside. Even though he hated the prince he was now holding, he doubted that his heart could handle the trip back to the palace otherwise.

"What happened to the you don't like me speech?" Kai inquired.

"I don't like you," Tyson stated. "I just…need to do this…you don't understand what it's like."

"You're right, I don't understand. But we have to leave now before we're spotted. You can hug me or whatever later." Kai remarked, pulling away from Tyson. Lacing his fingers with the younger bluenette's, Kai led the dragon prince away from the area to where his horse was tied impatiently to a tree trunk. Upon seeing Kai, the horse let out an annoyed whine at being hastily saddled and rode in the middle of the night.

"There really wasn't a way around it, was there?" Tyson questioned, breaking the silence twenty minutes later as they rode back towards the Russian palace. By the first rays of sunshine, they should arrive back to the Russian palace.

"With Bryan?" Kai raised a brow, keeping his eyes on the path ahead.

"Yes," Tyson nodded.

"That question doesn't need to be answered. You already know the answer that I'm going to give you," Kai replied.

"I guess I do," Tyson said. Silence settled between them for another length of time until Tyson broke the silence once more. There was something he wanted to know before he got back to the Russian palace. Something he had a good idea that Kai could answer for him, without there being any mind games involved. Depending on the answer, he would have a good idea where he stood on the situation. "Kai, I want to ask you something."

"Like?" For some reason, Kai felt that the question Tyson was going to answer was something he preferred not to speak about.

"A while ago, you told me that Tala had cursed blood. Does that…does that have to deal with Tala killing his mother?" Tyson wondered. For a long minute, Kai said nothing, digesting the sentence which was asked of him. So, Bryan told Tala's little secret. There was a chance he would have found it out eventually, then again, there was a strong possibility those words would never pass Tala's lips.

"Bryan told you about Tala's mother I see," Kai said.

"So, it's true after all?" Tyson replied. "He really did kill his mother. So, that's his curse."

"No," Kai said simply. "It's more than that. There's a reason behind why he killed his mother. It's not my place to tell you because I don't know what happened to cause it. If you really want to know more about it, then you would have to ask Tala."

"He's not going to tell me," Tyson stated.

"Probably not," Kai said. "It's not like him to do something like that."

_**-----oooo-----**_

"Master Tala," one of the maids knocked on the bedroom door of the red head Russian prince's door. For a long minute, she heard nothing worth while, the steady stream of silence remaining in the air. Biting her bottom lip nervously, the maid raised her hand to knock again, this time an irritated grunt followed her knock. "Master Tala…?"

Shuffling sounds were heard in the room, the door thrown up moments later. Leaning against the door with a thin satin sheet wrapped around his waist, he cocked a brow to the maid. "What do you want girl?"

"Your brother has returned with prince Tyson. I was informed by him to summon you to his study in regards to the news he's heard about your father's ship coming into the docks yesterday," the maid said hastily, ready to get out of the violent ice prince's company as soon as humanly possible.

"So he found his little prize then," Tala mused. "Fine, tell my brother I shall reply to his summons in five minutes. I would like to get dressed."

"As you wish, Master Tala." The maid curtsied, spinning on her heel, leaving the red head standing in the doorway watching her. When she was gone, Tala stepped back in the room, shutting his bedroom door. Walking over to the body laying underneath the cover, he studied the sleeping brunette curled up on his side. Bending over the body, he shook the boy awake. Blue eyes fluttered open, focusing in on him after several moments.

"Prince Tala, what's wrong?" Kenny asked, slowly sitting up, minding the aching muscles in his body. His hair slipped over his eyes when he tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing, get dressed," Tala ordered, dropping the sheet on the floor. "It seems that your brother is back."

"Really!" Kenny said, his voice rising with excitement. "So, he didn't abandon me after all!"

"Yeah sure, whatever," Tala mumbled, pulling on the pants which laid in a heap by the bed. "You have your brother back, he didn't abandon you, the world is right again. So, plan on telling him what I did now that you don't have to deal with me anymore?"

"No," Kenny shook his head, slowly getting out of bed. Tala said nothing, continuing to dress. Following that, he headed out the room, walking down the corridor to the wing where Kai was waiting for him in the study. Opening the door, Tala found his brother sitting on the desk within the room, awaiting his entrance. Stepping inside, Tala studied the dual haired bluenette silently.

"You have the boy back." It was a statement instead of a question so Kai didn't bother answering it. "You know, the ship to take them back to Japan is ready and waiting for us to leave. We should probably set off as soon as possible. You know how the old man is about having to wait for what he wants. He's waited eight months for it after all. So tell me Kai, will you be able to go through with this, knowing what he wants to do?"

"Do I want to know what you mean by that?" Kai asked.

"I can smell Bryan's blood surrounding you," Tala sniffed the air, grinning with a glint in his eyes. "You really are a brazened one my dear little brother. I taught you well."

"Continue what you were saying," Kai said dully.

"You don't want to hear a compliment," Tala smirked, a pointed fang flashing in the corner of his mouth. "Is the boy really making you that weak? Don't tell me that you're going to disobey father because you're in love with the boy. He's going to be disappointed with his perfect son. You are the one that's going to benefit from it after all."

"What about you and your obsession with the younger brother?" Kai countered, turning a crimson eye on his older brother. "You've already taken advantage of the short absence of his brother haven't you? So, did you enjoy your fun? Do you plan to continue tainting his soul too? Or have you finally satisfied your animalistic urges?"

"Animalistic urges? So we finally get your opinion of me. Did that boy bring it out in you, he helped you to find your backbone?" Tala sneered.

"You aren't going to answer my question are you?" Kai said.

"He's a fool," Tala said. "Even when I held him down and took what I wanted, he continues to look at me with those lucid eyes. It's sickening how stupid he is. He's not worth my time."

"I see." Kai had a feeling that something along these lines would happen. From the moment that Tala had been introduced to the younger of the Japanese princes, the chance Tala was going to change. Kai was really interested in how things were going to go when they got back to Japan. He was wondered what was going to happen when the time came to execute their father's plan. "We'll leave for Japan within five candle marks. It's probably best if we don't put this trip off until tomorrow. The sooner we get them back to Japan, then we won't have to put up with either anymore."

"And now you're trying to play the indifferent lover once more. It doesn't work, Kai. I can see right through it," Tala said.

"You can say whatever you want," Kai said. "We leave within five candle marks. Have the maids pack what you need to take and board it on the ship."

"You may fool yourself with that act, but I see through it," Tala informed.

'_The same applies to you Tala._'

_**------------oooooo------------**_

Rim: Thank god this chapter is done. I can't believe it's actually taken me almost a week and a half to end it. Never again I say, never again. Now, let me go to sleep or something, while you all read and review.


	17. Chapter 16: Return To Ruin

Rim: And all my testing is done! Let's rejoice because once I get my head screwed back on straight, we can see more updates. Man, this has been a long semester of school for me. Well, I guess this will make up for my lack of writing these past two months. I'll give everyone as much as this chapter is willing to be written, so here we go, an all new chapter from me.

_**-oooooo-**_

The young Japanese prince closed his eyes, letting the frigid wind wrap around his body. Even through the thickness of the fur lined coat he wore, he could still feel the chill. It penetrated every single pore in his body, sinking deep into his bones where it settled. Refusing to relinquish that spot for any reason. Prince Tyson mused that it was just like Prince Kai.

Prince Kai of the Russian Empire…

That name sent a chill worse than the arctic wind of the seas through him. Every time he thought there was nothing left to shock him about the older dual haired bluenette, something sprang out of nowhere to toss him through another loop. Even now the image of the young baron flashed through his mind down to the very second where his head was sliced from his body. Seeing the red eyes prince staring apathetically at the twitching corpse while cleaning the blood from his blade on the dead man's clothes. Prince Kai shifting his eyes on him without so much as a flicker of sadness or remorse for what he's done.

It wasn't right. No one should be able to just turn away from something like that with a smile. That wasn't the sort of thing that happened. Of all the battles he had ever heard from his father, no one came out of such an event as nonchalant as the Russian prince had. Unless they had killed plenty of times before. However-even then-parts of those murders would carry on with that person. The faces, their lives before their deaths, all those things would haunt their executioner.

Was Kai like that too? Was he seeing the baron's face everywhere he went? When he woke up at nights from nightmares? Was he thinking back to all the memories he had of the other? Or did he sleep well at night, thinking he was justified in his actions that he didn't need to worry? Had he shrugged off all notions that what he did was wrong? Was he as immoral as Tyson saw him?

It wouldn't matter soon. He had to remember that he was on his way home to Bakuten. When he was there, he could forget all about the Russian prince and his psychotic older brother. He and his brother would be safe once more, without having to worry over the deception of the two princes.

"Dragoon, please deliver me safely back to my homeland. Our journey is almost over," Tyson murmured to the air around him. Opening his eyes, Tyson's mind curved around another thought haunt him upon returning to the Russian palace.

His brother.

His kind, gentle young charge, which showed him a smile no matter how bleak a day, it was. The smile he had expected when he last saw his brother was not in place as it usually was. In fact, the smile he received stubbornly declined lifting to the brunette's eyes that had stopped twinkling with light.

Instead, tired-and quite sleepy-eyes greeted him, alongside a brief empty hug. Something in Tyson's gut told him his absence changed the gears of many things, and renewed fears over the older Russian prince towards his brother gripped him. Tyson had no time to question this change for the maids informed the two that they were to prepare for their trip home. Since then, he had not seen his brother who was always in attendance to the older prince.

"You'll catch cold if you remain out here," remarked the voice behind him. The prince didn't turn around as the boots echoed off the wood when Prince Kai took steps towards him. Stopping just behind the younger prince, Kai stared out over the ocean, this being his first real trip out of his homeland in years since he was taken to China with his father on a diplomatic trip to form an alliance with the country.

"I'm fine," Tyson said.

"I only think about your health and well being," Kai replied.

"Health and well being?" Tyson repeated.

Tyson spun around to glare defiantly in the eyes of the Russian prince. Meeting the ember eyes that were dull. The older prince met his gaze for a long second, and then returned them to the ocean before him. Tyson clenched his fists at his side, outraged that the prince was once more playing the innocent angel after being the devil for so long.

"My health and well being were never your concern. You wanted me to submit to you and be your slave. How can you say something like that, when I still remember the whippings you gave me for being disobedient? For not submitting to you, for speaking my mind? You treated me like a slave, nothing more, yet now you speak of my well being? Is it because you will have to answer to your father for what you've done?"

"I do not have to explain my actions to my father," Kai said. "You might believe everything I've done has been selfish, but it has been justified."

"Justified?" Tyson blinked. "Nothing you have done since killing Anton and his uncle have been justified! You've tossed me into one situation after another mercilessly. Now you're expecting me to forget about everything?"

"I'm not asking or expecting you to do any of that," Kai said.

"Then why the subdued nature? It's not like you," Tyson snapped.

"I have a lot of my mind. You wouldn't understand," Kai voiced.

"I don't. I don't want to either," Tyson scowled.

"How amusing," Kai chuckled.

"What's amusing?" Tyson frowned.

"I came seeking out your company, yet the plan I had in mind, I don't feel like executing it," Kai answered. "If I tried to take you back to my bed, I might end up in a position which I won't be able to get myself out of."

"I'm never going to give in to you!" Tyson shouted, moving away from Kai. "You can try to do whatever you won't, but I'll refuse you every step of the way."

"I know you will," Kai nodded. "However, you should know that only makes me want you even more. Yet the more we carry on this hunt, I grow more aware that what I desire no longer matters like in the beginning. It's changed so much, who knows what it is that I was hunting for in the beginning. The only thing I know is that I can't allow another to hunt you in the same manner I did."

"What are you talking about?" Tyson stopped moving away from Kai, staring at the weary ember eyes he mistook for dull earlier. Narrowing his eyes with wariness, he approached the Russian prince.

"You wouldn't understand it. You foolish prince, you haven't understood any of this since it began," Kai shook his head. "When you're away from me, you'll understand what I mean."

"Why don't you just tell me, you've never once been this…this evasive when it comes to telling me things? You've always been blunt about wanting me, about promising to make me yours, yet now you're acting as if you're…you're…" Tyson stammered in frustration.

"As if I'm in love with you?" Kai helped out.

"I don't know what it means to really be in love with someone, so I don't know if that's what you're feeling," Tyson admitted.

"Neither do I," Kai smirked. "However, my brother believes this."

"Your brother doesn't know a thing," Tyson scoffed.

"Maybe so," Kai laughed. "But he has noticed a change in me, just like I've noticed a change in him. He and I are nothing alike, yet…"

"Shut up now!" Tyson interrupted, giving Kai an angered stare. "You're rambling, that's not like you at all. If you're tired or something just go to your quarters and sleep or something. You're making less sense than a minute ago. You aren't the type to express your feelings or emotions."

Watching a flush appear on the younger prince's cheeks, Kai felt another laugh bubble up, spilling from his lips. "I suppose from what I've shown you, you're right. You've brought out something in me that's been shut off for so long, I'm shocked it's still there."

"You're still not making any sense," Tyson frowned.

"Forgive me then, my prince," Kai bowed to the younger prince half mockingly. "I suppose my fatigue is causing me to say things which are normally silent. I shall take my leave from you now to rest." Tyson said nothing as the older prince turned from him, walking below deck. He didn't understand what that was about, but it was a bad omen. He could feel it in his bones worse than the chill of the wind.

_**-oooo-**_

**-flashback-**

"_Have you seen the boy?" one of the maids whispered as they hung out the bed linen. A small group of five servants looked up at the pretty young woman with short crimson hair as she reached into the basket of linen. She was the Queen's personal servant, and responsible for taking care of many affairs within her personal circle of maids._

"_What boy?" another maid, this one with long shimmering silver-blue hair questioned. She was one of the newest maids to arrive at the castle, and hadn't heard of what was occurring. "Do you mean Prince Kai?"_

"_Of course she doesn't mean the rightful heir to our kingdom," laughed another maid, this one with curly black hair. "She means that filthy little urchin which haunts the servants quarters."_

"_Do not tell us you haven't seen that cursed child?" the first maid asked in shocked. "It's hard not to miss him!"_

"_Those horrifying artic eyes. They say it's not natural to have eyes like that!" gasped another maid with long brown hair. "I've seen him before, he was watching Alexia clean one day and scared her into fever! I say it was because she scolded the boy for making a mess of one of the servant's rooms with his presence!"_

"_I think I have seen that boy," said the maid with the silver-blue hair, thinking back to when she was moving her things into her assigned room, only to remember the feeling of being watched. When she had turned around, she spotted a little boy of three peering into her room with the most beautiful azure eyes she had ever seen. When he had realized she was watching him, he took off down the hall and out of sight. She figured he was one of the servant boys, and paid it no more attention. Now her interested was peaked by what the others knew of the child. "Who is he?"_

"_That's King Boris's cursed oldest son," said the maid of seniority with disgust. "He sired a child by one of the members of that savage wolf tribe. He still keeps her locked up within the palace with that wretched child."_

"_I heard that he was bewitched by the woman into siring a child. Thankfully that boy will never be able to take the throne because of his dirty cursed blood. I could never imagine our land being ruled by a savage thing like that," scoffed a maid with waist length orange hair._

"_The King must still be under that woman's spell not to have gotten rid of her by now," said another maid, shaking her head. "Or maybe it's the boy's own black magic that keeps the king from tossing the woman and boy out back to the wildness of their ways."_

"_You know, the boy's eyes, they are trademark of those savages wolf god, Wolborg," whispered the orange haired maid. "My grandmother use to tell me stories about those savages when I was small. You know, to scare children into being good. She said that those with those blue eyes are reincarnations of that evil deity which haunted our lands."_

"_No wonder the boy is so creepy," shuddered the black haired maid. "I knew there was something wrong with him. It's like he can see into your soul and bewitch you with just those eyes. If I was the Queen, I would do whatever was in my power to toss those filthy creatures back to their wolf god!"_

"_But then it will be angered, maybe the King is keeping them around to save us from chaos! He is such a noble man to suffer for us all," cried the brown haired maid. "I wish I could kill the boy myself for our King and take the complete wraith of whatever that animal has in store for us, so we can be free of its presence here."_

"_The only thing we can do is endure until the time comes when that creature's power does not bind our King so tightly," prayed the black haired maid._

"_I…I'm not a creature…" said a small voice behind the women. The women turned around, screaming to find the little boy of topic standing behind them holding a worn teddy in the shape of a wolf with blue eyes. His nursemaid had been the one who had sewn the thing together for him, and it was one of his most treasured items._

"_Be gone demon!" shouted the maid of seniority. "Your evil can not harm us while we are under the protection of our King!"_

"_I'm not a creature," the little boy repeated, his eyes shimmering with tears at the hurtful things the women had said about him. "I'm not a curse! I'm not a demon! I'm not evil!"_

"_Lies! Do not listen to his lies! This is how his kind is! They want you to feel sympathy for them then devour your soul later! Do not sway your resolve, it's only a trick!" shouted the head maid, as she glared at the boy who shook in front of her. Tears pooled from his azure eyes as he clenched his teddy bear in his arms. "See, he has a demon doll of his savage god with him! That proves it!"_

"_I'm not a demon," shouted the little boy, squeezing his eyes shut. "Stop saying those things!"_

"_Your real father is that wolf god! He used our King! You filthy urchin, you will never be a true member of this palace! You will never be able to corrupt us with your evil!"_

"_I'm not evil!" The little boy turned around and took off back to the small quarters he shared with his mother. Rushing into the room, he went over to where his mother sat by the window, looking out at the snow with lucid brown eyes. "Momma! Momma, tell me it's not true! Tell me I'm not a curse! Tell me I'm not a demon! I'm not what they say am I! Tell me it's not true! Tell me they are lying about me!"_

**-flashback ends-**

"Prince Tala…Prince Tala, wake up…" Kenny shook the red haired prince who was whimpering in his sleep. His body was dotted with a cold sweat, his brows sunk into a deep frown of pain and something unreadable. "Prince Tala…"

"Tell me…it's…not…" Tala mumbled within his sleep.

"Prince Tala…" The brunette prince watched a tear escaped from the confines of his closed lids, soaking into the pillow. "Prince Tala, please wake up!" Abruptly, a pair of azure eyes snapped open. The red haired prince shooting into a sitting position, gasping for air.

His lungs burned with a need for oxygen as he shook from the vibrancy of the dream. He couldn't remember the last time he actually had that dream, or a dream close to it of his childhood. He thought it didn't matter any more what any of those women, or the other servants said about him over the years. He wasn't bound to his mother, or her tribe. He lived for no one but himself. Yet, here he was being trapped by the tangles of the past once more.

"Prince Tala…are you all right?" Kenny gripped Tala's arm lightly, trying to bring his attention back to him. For a long minute, those azure eyes remained out of focus, haunted with images from his dreams. The foggy haze shielding his eyes slowly faded until the mist cleared completely and Kenny found familiar azure eyes on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing boy…?" Tala growled.

"You were having nightmares…sire," the younger prince whispered softly, lowering his eyes to the damp sheets Tala's back laid against minutes before. "I thought you would have wanted me to wake you up from them."

"Hn…" Tala didn't say anything, pulling the young prince to him and taking his mouth forcibly. Snagging the bottom lip between his teeth, he bit down on it, getting a moan from the younger prince before he slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth. His hands removed clothes without trouble then roamed over the familiar plains.

Kenny squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was about to happen. Kenny felt the hands move lower, gripping his rear. His breath hitched as another spurt of pain shot through him with the older prince's actions. Feeling himself pulled into the red head's lap, he eased the anxiety in his body, hoping to quall some fear in his heart. Tears streaked down his face for the pain of his sacrifice once again. His lips still captured, so his scream was muffled under the pressure of Tala's lips.

"Give your body to me," Tala murmured, breaking the kiss as he thrust up into the body perched in his lap.

"You already have it, isn't that enough?" Kenny asked, tears continuing to fall down his cheeks with each motion that Tala executed. "What more are you asking from me?"

For a long second, Tala stared up into those haze pained blue eyes staring down at him and paused in his actions. Exactly what was he asking this boy for that he didn't already have? Why couldn't he just use the boy and be satisfied with it? Why was it that every time he tried to sate himself with the boy's body, it always failed? Why was it that he couldn't find the satisfaction he rightfully deserved?

Why?

It didn't make sense he felt anything other than disgust for this boy. He didn't need anyone in his life. He never had, he had always taken care of himself. Yet…why had he run to his mother before? Crying and begging for her to tell him that his life wasn't meaningless? That he was wanted within this world? Why had he wanted that so much when he knew that he would receive no answer from that pathetic doll which had given him breathe in his lungs? It was like now, only this doll saw him, and was making it impossible for Tala to be like he was before with his mother.

"Prince Tala…" Kenny replied, breaking the prince from his reverie. "What more…is it…you ask of me?"

Tala's eyes sharpen to frigid points of artic glaciers as he roughly took what he wanted from the boy yet again. Listening to the pained whimpers wafting the air, he ignored the pain that stabbed at his chest. "I want nothing from you…nothing at all that I haven't already taken."

_**-oooo-**_

Tyson knocked on his brother's door one more time before opening the door to the cabin to find it empty. Walking inside, he frowned with nervousness to where he figured his brother was. There was no way Prince Tala would allow him to question his brother about the events which might have transpired between them during Tyson's absence. Alone he could get his brother to open up to him, but in front of the older prince, Tyson feared deep in his heart there was not a chance of it happening.

"Tyson…?" The soft voice behind him almost made him jump out of his skin as he whirled around to face the quizzical face watching him.

"Kenny," Tyson breathed. "You shouldn't sneak up on your big brother like that."

"I didn't sneak, I walked," Kenny replied with a small smile curling the ends of his mouth upwards. "Is there a reason why _you're_ sneaking about my room?" The remark brought a flush to Tyson's cheeks, as he walked up to his brother and lightly bopped him on the head.

"Where have you been?" Though he didn't really need to answer because there weren't many places on the ship where his brother would likely go.

"Is there a reason you hit me like that?" Kenny wondered, walking into the room and closing the door.

"Answer the question." Tyson ignored his brother's question.

"I was with Prince Tala. He hasn't been feeling well lately. He's been under the weather," Kenny responded.

"Sea sick?" He really didn't care if the red head was, but for the sake of not sounding like a paranoid mother hen, he would try to carry on a normal conversation without rapid, frantic inquiries towards what he's been doing and upsetting his brother.

"No," Kenny shook his head, knowing his brother was refraining from asking what he really wanted to ask. When it came to his brother, he knew how his mind worked better than even Tyson. He didn't want to worry Tyson, but there was no way he could just ignore the pleading, restrain. "He's been suffering from nightmares lately which have placed a lot of strain on his health. You don't have to worry that he's done something to me that I haven't wanted."

"So, you don't deny that he's already done it?" Tyson replied. "Do you love him that much to say something like that? To protect him like this, when all I see is you suffering while he's being allowed to get away with it?"

"I don't love him," Kenny stated. "I told you once when you asked me that question and the answer still remains the same. I can't love someone like Tala."

"Then what's the only possible reason you're putting yourself through this if you don't love him?" Tyson exclaimed.

"He has no one else that will go through this for him," Kenny answered softly. "There's more to him than either of us know. I think more than even Kai knows."

"You shouldn't let him fool you with that act!"

"It's not an act," Kenny shook his head. "Who would make an act out of trying to hide pain they never want anyone to see? Who would rather hurt others than allow a hand to be offered to them? I don't know anyone who would do something like that. It doesn't make sense to do something like that."

"I don't believe that," Tyson scoffed.

"You don't have to believe it, but it's true," Kenny remarked. "It's just like if I were to ask you if you really hate Prince Kai."

"Of course I do!" Tyson shouted.

"Why?"

"For treating me like a slave, like I've never been his equal. For trying to make me _surrender_ to him!" Tyson snapped. "Every minute I'm in his presence revolts me to no end. I can't wait until we dock in our harbors. I will be too anxious to leave his presence where he can never again control me."

"Is that really how you feel, or are you just saying that as an act?" Kenny declared. "Because I doubt you honest can say that without lying to yourself that he doesn't mean something to you, even if you don't love him."

"I don't care about him," Tyson proclaimed.

"That's hard to believe, considering how long we were in Russia," Kenny said quietly. "I thought that--" Whatever the brunette was about to say was interrupted by a knock on the door. A second later, a guard pushed the door open, bowing to the two princes.

"Prince Tyson, Prince Kenny, I was to inform you that we would be heading into the dock within minutes. And that your presence above is requested."

"Thank you," Tyson nodded as the guard bowed once more and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Looking back to his brother, Tyson let a smile waver momentarily before dropping. "We won't need to have this conversation soon."

"I suppose we won't," Kenny agreed briefly. "You'll push me to forget about what's happened until I can no longer recall anything."

Tyson didn't respond to the comment. It was best if he didn't engaged in the discussion more since it really wouldn't matter what he felt or not. Once he and his brother were back in their kingdom, nothing experience or discovered in the last half a year would be relevant. Everything would be like a bad dream. "We should head up they are probably waiting for us."

Kenny nodded, following his brother who took lead for the ship's deck. Silence settled between them. Each wrapped in their own thoughts of either the conversation, or the last few months within Russia. Their journey was coming to a close.

It was finally over…

The cold wintry wind wrapped around the two boys as they stepped up onto the deck where the two Russian princes were staring at the approaching land and dock. On the harbor, many tiny dots littered the docking area awaiting the ships arrival. Prince Kai turned to stare at the two, his eyes targeting in on Tyson who shift his glance away.

"How does it feel to be home?" the dual haired bluenette asked.

"We are both anxious," Tyson forced excitement into his voice. "It will be wonderful to set foot into Bakuten once more."

"I see," Kai murmured. "Then this makes it that much harder."

"What are you talking about?" Tyson frowned.

"Turn your eyes landwards," Kai ordered. "You'll understand."

"What do you--" Tyson's voice caught in his throat as the ship rolled into dock, stopping. The devastation which laid before him of his home was too much to bear. His eyes fell upon a nearly barren land littered with rubble that once were buildings. Snow did little to mask the damage of the abandoned, shambles which once were of a flourishing town. The palace remained intact, and unscathed which was a miracle, but the surrounding damage was still too much to take in. "War…"

"If you wish to call it that," Kai said.

"Then what do you call it?" Tyson shook, continuing to stare at the devastation as the ladders were lowered. The figures awaiting access to the ship began coming aboard. Kai said nothing, seeing his father coming onto the ship. He turned his eyes to his brother who was paying no attention to anything other than the younger of the Japanese princes as he stood in shock at what had become of his home.

Kai raised his hand for the guards on board to surround the two princes. Guns were pulled out and cocked; their aims on the two princes. Hearing the noise, Tyson was the first of the two to turn around. His eyes betrayed the fear in him as he stepped in front of his brother, blocking the guns' view of the brunette. "You asked me what this is called, Prince Tyson of the Bakuten Empire, well I shall tell you. It's called an invasion."

"What's the meaning of this!" Tyson shouted.

"Tyson!" Kenny squeaked, his eyes glazed with fear.

"I won't let them hurt you," Tyson growled. "Kai! Answer me what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Exactly what I asked him to do." King Boris stepped forward from the cluster of soldiers to bow mockingly to the princes. "Welcome back home my little princes."

"What's happened to our home! What have you done, King Boris?" Tyson demanded.

"What I set out to do months ago," King Boris replied. "Kill your father and bring this kingdom under my control. Kai and Tala did well to keep you safe and out of the way until I was ready for your power to be mine."

"It's…it's not…" Tyson gaped, his eyes falling on Tala and Kai who were bowing before their father. "It's not true that…you…how could you…"

"Guards, take them back to the palace until I'm ready to set my plans in motion," King Boris said, turning to his two sons as the guards moved in to capture the two. The Russian king walked over to where his sons remained bowed, ignoring the slight struggle going on before the sounds were silence and two objects dropped to the deck with blunt thuds. "You boys did well, I'm very pleased with you both."

"Thank you father," both said concurrently.

"I hope they didn't give you too much trouble while they were in Russia?" their father questioned.

"Their resistance was nothing we couldn't handle," Kai responded. The answer receiving a laugh from the older Russian.

"You may both rise, we still have some work to be done before this land can finally be ours," King Boris replied. "The only thing that is left is the boy's manifestation of power. Once we get that to arise, then there is nothing left for us to worry about."

"Some of it has already shown itself in Russia," Kai answered, standing up.

"Good!" King Boris turned back to the two unconscious bodies that were being tied up to be carried back to the Bakuten palace. "Then we just have to push it a little bit further for a full awakening. Everything will fall into place in no time."

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Am I evil? Am I? Let's all thank listening to "Motherland" and "I Will" from Full Metal Alchemist, "Tsuki No Curse" and "Michiyuki" from Loveless for the completely angst filled chapter you've all finished reading. Now I must get ready to put a play list together for my next few stories.


	18. Chapter 17: Lost Realism

Rim: I've been procrastinating when it comes to writing, but I've come to a decision today since I really don't have anything to do, that I will take the next few days to finish off Half Pain. This chapter will be the pinnacle of what I've dreamed, so I hope you all enjoy it.

_**-oooooo-**_

Prince Tyson's head swam with pain he couldn't remember from what. Taking a minute to try and clear his head, before opening his eyes, the young prince found the task harder than expected. It ached relentless, making it hard for him to see even after opening his eyes. All he saw was blurred images and shadows dancing around him. Only a moment later did he recognize the cold slab of stone under his head.

Slowly sitting up to stave off vertigo, the Japanese prince gazed around his surroundings, noting the poorly lit room. The damp smell of mildew and water filled his lungs, only adding to his headache. He wished he knew where the hell he was.

"You're finally awake," whispered a voice in the corner of the room. Nearly jumping out of his skin, he turned to the voice, squinting in the darkness to find a familiar, battered figure hugging her knees to her chest.

"Nanako! Is that really you?" Tyson crawled over to where she was, his eyes tearing with relief at her being there. "Nanako, where are we?"

"Prince Tyson," she murmured, pulling him into her embrace. It was only a miracle that he hadn't been killed by now. "It's so good to see you again I was so worried about you."

"Nanako, where are we?" Tyson questioned again.

"We're in the dungeons. King Boris's men brought you here only an hour ago. I've been so worried about you over the last few months. I thought the king had you killed after showing his true colors to the people of our kingdom," she said, looking down sadly.

"King Boris…" It was slowly coming back to him. Getting news of being able to come back home, the trip, the talk with his brother, arriving and discovering the state his kingdom was in, then finding out who was behind it all. He couldn't remember anything after that; so he could have been knocked unconscious just like his brother. That would explain the splitting headache.

Jolting to attention, he looked around the dungeon at the thought of his brother. With panicked eyes, he tried spotting the shape of his brother, but didn't see the younger boy at all. "Nanako, where's my brother? He's not here with us!"

"Forgive me, my prince," Nanako cried, clinging to him, shaking. "I tried to protect him while he remained unconscious, but that man…he came and took your brother away. There was nothing I could do to stop him. Please forgive me."

"What man? Was it King Boris?" Tyson demanded.

"No sire," Nanako shook her head, tears shining in the corners of her eyes. "It was a young man with red hair. He came down to the dungeons and stared at your brother then he had the guards open the cell and he came inside. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong for me. Can you forgive me, Prince Tyson for not being able to help Prince Kenny?"

"Tala…it had to be," Tyson muttered, clenching his fists at his sides. What did the red head want with his brother; he and his brother had already destroyed the world they knew. Wasn't that enough for him?

His stomach filled with dread as he looked down at Nanako, whose eyes held guilt for what happened. It wasn't her fault for this happening. He shouldn't have placed so much trust in an outsider for their kingdom's protection. If anyone should apologize it should be him.

"Nanako, it's not your fault," Tyson smiled wearily, lifting her face to meet his gaze. "You tried your best to save Kenny you don't have to be guilty for this. I should have been wiser than to accept an offer like this without considering things. If anything, I will have to apologize to you and our people. And my family also for this mess."

"Prince Tyson, you had no way of knowing what King Boris's intentions were," Nanako stated. "We all trusted him because our kingdom was in such a grave state of panic. No one had any idea he was the cause of this panic."

"What do you mean?" Tyson frowned.

"King Boris mastered this entire plan. Your father's illness was not by coincidence. I heard him tell the King before killing him with his own hands that he hired an assassin to come poison your father and to spread rumors of other countries coming to invade, when in fact those countries are allied with him," Nanako declared.

"Why…why would he do something like that?"

"Because I want the power of the Bakuten Kingdom's heir," replied the deep voice of the Russian king. Tyson and Nanako turned their eyes to the entrance of the cell, finding the purple haired man smirking at them from outside the cell. "Prince Tyson, good of you to come back to the land of the living."

"Where's my brother? Where have your son taken him?" Tyson shouted.

"How should I know where that wretched boy has taken your brother? What does it matter, he's not the one that I need anyway," Boris shrugged off. "As far as I care, my only concerns left are you and Kai. You two will make my wishes come true."

"Is that why you sent me to your son?" Tyson growled.

"Of course," Boris answered. "Once I brought together the two halves of my plan, I could get everything else out of the way for what I have in store for the world. I'm sure Kai didn't tell you his little secret."

"What little secret?"

"Of the blood that lies within my veins," Kai answered, coming into sight from where he stood behind his father.

"You traitor! You liar! How dare you show your face to me again?" Tyson screamed. "You knew all along what your father was planning, yet you continued to go along with it. You could have stopped it! You could have told me and we could have made a plan to stop this from happening! There was no reason you had to go along with your father's insane ideals!"

"I had no choice but to obey him," Kai replied.

"You had a choice! There are always choices!" Tyson hated this man, this man who had tried to make his submit. That man, who confused Tyson with riddles, yet could once in a while be direct and generous with him. The more his eyes saw him, the more it caused a pang in his chest to ache. Despite it all, he had trusted Kai to a point. His trust had been broken and tarnished now; no way for those bonds to be secured again. "You could have…you could have chosen me over him."

"I could have," Kai murmured. "But I chose my father because what I only wanted from you was the power of Dragoon to sate the fire in my blood. You never questioned how I could sense Dragoon's power in the days we've sailed back to your homeland. How is it that an outsider could do something like that?"

"It's impossible," Nanako said. "No one, but someone who has experienced his power can sense it."

"Or someone with another guardian spirit," Kai stated, as a bright red like erupted from his back. Tyson and Nanako awed at the crimson wings sprouting from his back tipped with gold.

"Dranzer," whispered Tyson. "But how…no one outside of the Bakuten Empire should be able to form pacts with our guardian spirits! Only those with holy blood should be able to summon a guardian's power."

"What do you think is the secret my father was mentioning?" Kai said, pulling the wings back in. The light faded, leaving the air tinged with energy. "My great grandmother was a member of the Bakuten Kingdom long before being exiled from this land. She was one of the few holy families that could directly pact with the guardian spirits."

"She was…a summoner?" Tyson had been told stories of those people whose blood allowed them to ask the gods for divine protection, however the royal families feared those summoners would try and overthrow their power and take the kingdoms for their own, so their powers were drained away to keep it from happening.

"She was to be drained of her power and exiled from Bakuten however she escaped with her pact intact. She passed on her power down the lines, and my mother passed that pact onto me. I've been able to summon Darner's power for years now. When father learned about the other guardian spirits from an old diary of my great grandmother's, he immediately set to work on figuring out how to control the other spirits," Kai explained. "Only, he learned that you were just under Dragoon's protection."

"Dragoon and Dranzer are the two most powerful of all the guardian spirits are they not?" King Boris questioned. "With your power, and Kai's power, not even the rise of the other guardians can stop me."

"I would never let you use me for your grandiose ideals," Tyson retorted.

"That's what you say now, but I can guarantee that by the end of tomorrow's sunset, you will agree to anything I say," Boris replied in certainty. "I have my methods, my little prince." And with that, turned and walked out of the dungeon, leaving Kai alone with Tyson and Nanako. His auburn eyes studied the angry prince for a long second, before he too turned to leave.

"Don't test what he can do Tyson," Kai advised.

"Oh, so I should be like you and allow my people to be ruled under a tyrant?" Tyson snapped. "You're just like him!"

"I'm nothing like him," Kai corrected.

"Yes you are," Tyson voiced. "If you weren't, then why are you going through this? Why aren't you stopping him? You have the power to, you've had the power to stop him for years, and you turn a blind eye to what he's doing. If you aren't like him, do something to stop this madness!"

"It's too late for that now," Kai said.

"Please Kai, don't let this happen," Tyson begged, crawling over to the dungeon bars to look at the Russian prince. "If you're not like him, do something to help me."

"I told you, it's too late for me to do anything," Kai repeated.

"At least get my brother away from Tala. Bring my brother back to me. Don't let him be taken away from me. He's the only family I have left," Tyson pleaded. "If I fail him, I will never be able to face my mother and father on the other side."

"You should worry more about yourself Prince Tyson. You are the one that my father is after, don't forget it," Kai instructed, walking out the dungeon.

The dual haired prince refused to acknowledge the sound of the younger prince screaming for him to help him. The only thing he could do was make sure his father didn't do anything hasty to force Dragoon's power from the young prince. In the state he was in, it could only end up deadly.

Catching up with his father, Kai matched the older man's steps perfectly. "What do you plan on doing to initiate his cooperation, father? If you try to force him to submit to you, his power may awaken in a way that you will not be able to control."

"That's why I have you, Kai," King Boris informed. "If we force his power to come out immaturely, his control shall falter, giving you the advantage of binding his power to yours. Once that occurs, we will have no more use for him."

"It's dangerous to force it out of him by violence," Kai contemplated. "I've dealt with him for six months, I know his mannerisms. It's best if his power is cultivated another way through a weakness."

"A weakness," King Boris said. "He's particularly fond of his younger brother isn't he?"

"Sire, I do not believe that is a good idea. That might be one of the ways in which his power will flare out of control," Kai warned. "I propose discovering another way to bring out Dragoon's power."

"I see no better way in binding his power to you," King Boris responded.

"But sire," Kai started until his father held up his hand to silence his son.

"Where is the boy, he wasn't in the cell with his brother?"

"More than likely Tala has the boy. Since you have no use for the younger brother, he's taken the boy for a slave for the time being until he tires with him," Kai answered.

"I see then," King Boris frowned. "I guess I have no choice but to take away his play toy until I have finished using him."

"He's not going to be content with your decision," Kai announced.

"That child will just have to deal with it. I have more important matters to attend to than your brother proving that he needs whatever he believes his life is missing," King Boris scoffed.

"Yes, of course, father," Kai murmured.

_**-oooo-**_

Kenny came awake to a scream on the tip of his tongue; his knuckles were white with fear as he gripped the cover in his fists. His heart hammered against his ribcage, ready to burst from his chest at any second. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to forget the carnage of his homeland, of hearing about how his homeland came to be in such a state.

"You're awake," said a voice beside him. "I thought that blow to your head placed you in a coma." Kenny didn't say anything, especially to the person who was indirectly involved with the destruction of his homeland. Hearing the chuckled at his refusal to speak, Prince Tala shifted ever so slightly on the bed to eye the boy who was now staring down at the shackled on his wrists. "There's also one around your neck, just so you don't try to make for an escape."

"I hate you," Kenny sniffed, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "I wish you would die! I hate you! How could you agree to destroy my home? How could you? I thought that…I thought…you wanted someone to open up to. Yet you're…how could you?"

"You wish I would die?" Tala didn't flinch at words he had heard before. Words said by a woman who had hated him more than life itself. That woman influenced the rest of his life, and the life of a small boy, who could have looked up to him, with those words.

"I wish you would die! I wish you would die so that I would never be able to look at you again!"

_**-flashback-**_

"_You filthy half breed," the woman with long silvery blue hair glared down at the five year old boy who played with a rabbit which was nuzzling his face. The little boy looked up with bright azure eyes which was suppose to be his second mother. When it came down to it, she was just like the woman who gave birth to him, except for she saw him. So often he wished she didn't because all she ever did was glare at him. Making him wish he hadn't been born in order to see such hatred towards him._

"_Mo-" he started before she reached down and yanked him up. The rabbit hopped away from him towards the tree where it safely watched the events._

"_Don't you ever let that word come out your mouth when you address me you little bastard!" she hissed, narrowing her auburn eyes on him. "I'll never be your mother. Who would want a little bastard like you? Not even that wolf whore that birthed you acknowledges you."_

"_M-" A sound slap across the face silenced his words, as the Queen shook with fury._

"_I thought I told you that you are never to address me with those words," the woman scowled, shaking the little boy by his collar. "I only have need of one son, not one son and a bastard child. Just wait until my darling Kai grows up. He's going to become King of the entire Russian Empire then he's going to rightfully toss you out. Everyone knows the only reason you're here is because that whore of a mother the King is so fond of."_

"_I'm not her!" Tala voiced, receiving another slap from the Queen.  
_

"_You're her offspring, that's good enough for me," the Queen snapped. "I don't know what my husband sees in that whore. He has more important things to attend to. I wish you and your mother would die so we could wash our hands clean of this matter."_

"_What have I ever done to you?" the little red head sniffled._

"_You were allowed to live," the woman hissed. "You are a curse upon this kingdom. You shouldn't have been allowed to been born. My husband should have tossed you out the moment that wench came up pregnant!"_

"_Momma?" The Queen whirled around, dropping Tala to look at her son. The little boy looked up at her with fear in his large auburn eyes._

"_Kai, don't worry," she cooed, rushing over to kneel down beside him and take the little boy into her arms. Tala looked away from the woman and his younger brother, the rise of jealousy clawing at him._

"_Why were you yelling at him?" Kai asked._

"_Because he made me," the Queen stated, stroking Kai's hair. "He forced me to yell at him. He makes people do things they don't want to do. You have to be very careful of him, Kai. When you grow up, it's going to be your duty to make sure he doesn't try to corrupt our kingdom. Do you understand me, my darling?"_

"_Yes momma," Kai nodded, prior to shifting his attention to his older brother with an angry, cute pout. "Stop making my momma do things she doesn't want to! You're a bad person!"_

"_That's right, he is a bad person," the Queen nodded in agreement as Kai pulled away from her, his eyes catching sight of something. With a squeak, he rushed over to the tree and picked up the rabbit he had been looking for earlier. "Mr. Fuzz! There you go! I thought you ran away, what are you doing outside in the gardens?"_

"_I found him hopping around," Tala replied._

"_No, I'm sure you took it from my son, didn't you?" the Queen accused._

"_No, I didn't!" Tala exclaimed. "I was walking by and I saw the rabbit. I didn't take him!"_

"_You little liar," she remarked._

"_I'm not!" Tala shouted. "That's the honest truth!"_

"_You wouldn't know about being honest you little whelp," she cursed. "Your kind could never be honest about anything. Come on Kai, you shouldn't be around him. We don't need you poisoned by his ways."_

"_I'm coming mommy," Kai called, rushing over to his mother whilst giving Tala a weary stare. The two left the little red head alone in the garden with his own thoughts, and bitter feelings arising in his heart._

_**-flashback ends-**_

Shaking off his past, Tala turned his attention back to the brunette who had quieted down momentarily to watch him. When Kenny realized Tala's attention was back on him, he glared, averting his eyes. His body was tense as he tried to stop the tears trickling down his face. If the brunette hated him, it would be easier not to feel anything, and he could finally sate himself with the boy.

"Are you truly serious about hating me?" Tala questioned, breaking the silence.

"Of course!" Kenny snapped. "How could you do something so horrible to my brother and me? Why?"

"If you really hate me, then I can rest assured that I have nothing left to worry about," Tala said softly. "I can have you anyway I want and then tossed you aside without looking back." He wouldn't have to feel anything now. All he had to do now was take what he wanted, then he wouldn't have to worry about the past that's been haunting him since the Japanese prince appeared before him. The older prince moved over to where the shackled brunette was, shoving him down on the bed and pinning his hands above his head.

"Let me go!" Kenny struggled.

"Tell me again, tell me you hate me. That you want me to die so you can never see my face again!" Tala growled. That's right, if he heard those words enough, he could return to the way he used to be. He could finally sate himself if he heard those words enough. All he had to do was make the brunette hate him then those words would come no matter what.

"I hate you! I hate you so much Tala! Why did you have to betray me like this! Why? I just wish you would die so I wouldn't hurt like this!" Kenny sniffed. "It hurts so much that I want to hate you that I want you to die."

"Then keep saying it, free us both from this pain," Tala murmured. "Say it until you believe those words like all the others before you who told me those words. You have no idea how easy it is. Keep saying them. Say them over and over until they are the only words in your heart you know. Until you feel them with every fiber of your soul. That way neither one of us will regret this."

"Shut up…" Kenny sobbed. "When you say it like that I can't hate you…I only want to shelter you from the pain that's destroyed your life. The more you push me away, the harder it is for me." The two princes fell silent; the only sound being Kenny's ragged sobbing, until there was a knock on the door. Moving from his spot on the bed, Tala traveled the short distant to the door, pulling it open to find his father standing behind the door. With a slight bow, he moved to the side.

"Is there something you need from me, sire?" Tala inquired.

"I've come for the boy," King Boris informed.

"He's not the one you need," Tala narrowed his eyes at his father. "The boy is mine to have rightfully."

"Don't back talk me boy," King Boris growled. "You forgot who is in the position to make the orders around here. If I want to use the boy how I see fit, then you will say nothing and follow my orders accordingly, do I make myself clear Tala?"

"The boy is mine," Tala repeated. "You have no right to take what I have claimed as mine."

"I have no right?" King Boris chuckled. "You seem to forget boy who kept you around when I could have easily thrown you and your mother out once I grew tired of you both. The only reason I kept you around, is because your mother was the perfect bed whore. After she had you, I couldn't possibly allow her to go. If others figured out who had sired you, there could be trouble for me, so I kept you around. Eventually I just became use to your presence, so I had no reason to usher you out of my sight when you were competent enough to survive on your own."

"I already knew you didn't want me around. Every time I turned around, I would hear about being the bastard child of the king. When no one stopped saying it, I figured you didn't care enough about my mother nor me. I never wanted anything from you, and I still don't, but you're not getting that boy from me. He's the only thing I've ever wanted from this sorry excuse of a life you've given me," Tala barked, his azure eyes flashing with possessive fury.

"You dare talk back to me boy," King Boris growled, motioning for the guards behind him to enter the room. The three guards stationed at the door marched into the room, holding up their rifles pointing them at the red headed prince. "You might be able to scare everyone around you, but you're nothing but a frightened, spoiled little boy who wants someone to hold his hand."

"Spoiled?" Tala laughed, staring down each one of the guards with a look that could easily be mistaken for the look of the devil. The guards took a step back under the icy glare. "How can a child who grew up without love and attention be spoiled? Tell me that father?"

"Don't be afraid of a dog that is all bark," King Boris told the guards. "This little boy is nothing but a pup still."

"If you honestly believe that, then try to take the boy from me. I don't give a damn about your plans for this country or this world. But I will not allow you to taken what I have earned on my own from me. So, if you believe I'm nothing but a pup with no bite, you'll have no problem with me," Tala stated, remaining his ground.

"Tala, stand down, this isn't the time for you to stand in father's way," Kai remarked, walking into the room.

His auburn eyes swept to the bed, studying the terrified boy shaking on the bed. It amused him slightly to find that all of the brunette's attention remained on the red head. Even after discovering the truth towards what Tala had done, the younger Japanese prince continued to accept him. It wasn't going to be pleasant having to strike Tala down in front of the boy. Returning his vision on his brother, he met the predator glare of a blue eyed wolf that was trying to protect its mate.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to step in to lick his feet. The ever obedient, favorite son wants me to play nice, eh?" Tala spat.

"You've finally found something that you can have for your own, that will take the abuse and not mind. That will care for you after the pain your mother put you through growing up, and now it's threatening to be taken away from you. Of course you're going to fight, but this isn't a fight you can win. Now stand down Tala," Kai ordered.

"I'm not standing down for you or that bastard of a father we have," Tala growled.

"Move out the way," King Boris ordered the guards.

"Then you leave me no choice," Kai sighed, as his back began glowing again. Crimson energy swirled around him, dancing on his fingertips as he raised his hand towards his older brother. Shifting an eye to the young prince on the bed, Kai sighed once more. "Forgive me for this act, Prince Kenny."

"No!" Kenny shouted, realizing what Kai was doing at the last second. Shielding his eyes from the bright crimson light which exploded from Kai's fingertips. The air was electrified with energy, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Lowering his hands, Kenny discovered crimson wings sprouting from Kai's back. "That's…"

"Dranzer's power," Kai murmured, turning his eyes on Tala who remained standing, even after the energy which tore straight through his body. The red head clenched his chest as blood pooled out under him onto the floor. Despite the pain which had to be unbearable, his eyes were determined to defy everyone for what he wanted.

"Tala!" Kenny screamed, seeing the blood. "Tala, you don't have to do this. There's no way you can fight the power of one of our spirit guardians. Please let them have me."

"Shut up!" Tala coughed. "You worthless little…I'll never give you to anyone…ever…you're mine."

"It's over Tala," Kai said softly, walking up to his brother, his fingertips continuing to burn with crimson fire. "You don't have to fight it anymore. It's okay for you to rest."

"Please Kai! Don't hurt him anymore!" Kenny yelled climbing off the bed, trying to rush over to the brothers, however the chains connected to his shackled yanked him back. Turning his eyes, he noticed the chain secured to the bedpost by another shackle. Struggling to free himself from it, he turned his attention back on Kai, who was subduing the red head, while his free hand rested on top of Tala's head. "Stop, please don't kill him Kai!"

"The aviator of wolf god should know better than to get in my way. I did warn him to back down, but this stubborn fool didn't listen. I didn't want things to turn out this way, but he left me no choice," Kai said. "Now sleep, my brother."

"Stop Kai, stop!" Kenny sobbed, watching the energy explode through the back of Tala's head, his body jerking back, slumping to the floor. More blood pooled out under the now unmoving body. "How could you? How could you have done that…after all the pain you caused him…you…?"

"At least he won't have to hurt anymore," Kai mumbled, staring down at his brother. "He never has to carry the weight of what his family has done to him ever again."

"I can never forgive you for it. I will never…"

"I've given you every reason not to. Guards," Kai called. "Go get me the whip, it's time I show Prince Tyson how we handle those who won't cooperate with our King."

"Yes sire!"

Kai eyed the brunette who stared up at him with hateful, fearful eyes. While he waited to seal his fate, he mused at just how much he had learned from his brother; both in life and now after his death. It was amazing, after all this time being around the red head, it was now that he wished he could trade places with his accursed sibling. The more he carried his own burden, the more he grew haggard being encumbered to his abhorrent father, and the more he wished for his own death to devour him.

Maybe he would get his wish soon.

Maybe.

_**-oooo-**_

"Prince Tyson," Nanako started, watching the young prince yanking at the bars of their dungeon cell in hopes of yanking them open. "I don't think that's going to work."

"I have to try something!" Tyson struggled. "I can't just sit here and do nothing while they have Kenny. I have to try whatever I can to get us out of here."

"I know you're worried about Prince Kenny, I'm anxious for his safety also, but we have to think smart over our situation. Even if we get free, it's reckless to rush around with King Boris's men scattered throughout the palace. We'll be captured and then brought back here."

"I know you're right," Tyson sighed. "But a little while ago, I felt another surge of Dranzer's power from Kai. I don't know what he was doing nevertheless I got a bad feeling from it. If only I could properly summon Dragoon's power this wouldn't be a problem."

"But you can't yet, so we have to think this out," Nanako replied. "Tell me, do you know of any weaknesses the Russian prince has? If we figure it out, there's a chance we stand a chance without Dragoon's power."

"Weaknesses?" Tyson thought for a long moment, running ideas through his head over the last six months he spent with Kai, only to come up blank. Shaking his head, he gave Nanako an apologetic sigh. "I can't think of anything he considers a weakness. He never talked to me on a level that we were ever equals after showing his true colors. I was nothing but a slave to him that he desired."

"It must have been hard for you," Nanako murmured. "Every day for the last six months, I didn't expect you to return alive. The first month your father and I awaited letters from you, but none came. Then month after month, after month arrived, yet still no letters. By the fourth month, when King Boris killed your father and destroyed all resistance in our country, only then did I discover you remained alive."

"I wrote to you so many times without word of how father was doing. I wondered if our country had fallen to invaders. I feared for the worst, only to have all my expectations shattered by a far worse tragedy." Releasing the bars of the cell, Tyson rubbed his eyes with a hand, weariness settling in. "It's still hard to believe that so much has happened."

"I know, Prince Tyson," Nanako nodded in agreement, falling into a silent depression. Just as Nanako was ready to speak once more, the clicking sounds of boots echoed off the dungeon walls, accompanied by a light dragging sound. One of the Russian guards strolled around the corner with a set of keys, moving to the cell. Placing the key in the lock, he disengaged it whilst Kai and King Boris came around the corner, two more guards bringing up the rear; in their hands they carried a large object.

"I've come back to see whether or not you've changed your mind about helping us, little prince," King Boris smirked as the cell door swung open. Tyson made a dash for Kai, however, the guard which had opened the door, grabbed him, slamming the bluenette to the ground.

"Prince Tyson!" Nanako gasped, making a move to go to his side.

"Stay back, Nanako. I don't want you to get hurt," Tyson ordered.

"Wise decision, Tyson," Kai said, walking forward. "We need an answer Tyson, my father is getting impatient with you. Will you be a good boy and lend us Dragoon's power?"

"I'll never go along with such a demented plan. I don't care what you do to me, I'll never submit to you. So as far as I'm concerned, you can go ahead and kill me," Tyson snapped.

"That's too bad that you had to say that, Tyson. I didn't want to have to show you this." Kai turned his head to the two guards behind his father, motioning with his head for them to bring forward the object in their hands. Obeying the silent order, they marched forward, bringing the body to Kai. Taking the fragile form away from the guards, Kai laid the tattered figure on the ground. "Release the prince, so he can reconsider the offer."

"No…" Tyson whispered as he was released. Rushing over to the motionless, tattered and bloodied figure. "Oh gods no…"

His brother's brown hair was caked with blood plastered to his scalp. The robes which now barely covered his back were in shreds, ripped apart by what must have been a braided whip by the long, gashes exposed beneath the remains of the silk robes. Gently lifting the body into his arms, he cradled his brother's limp form, brushing blood soaked hair from the battered, pallid face.

"No…Kenny…please Sohryu…don't let him die," Tyson trembled, gripping his brother's body. Placing his cheek to the blood caked head, he prayed to the gods that he wasn't forsaken. Hot tears burned his eyes, blurring his vision.

"We both know it's too late to save him. He breathed his last breath saying your name," Kai replied, watching dark blue energy tinge the air, swirling around the Japanese prince who sobbed into his brother's hair. This was what he feared the worst from pushing the younger by these means. His father got what he wanted. Tyson's power was now breaking through the barrier immaturely, and was about to rage out of control.

"Get ready Kai, it's about time for you to be of use to me now," King Boris ordered.

"Yes father," Kai nodded, looking on at the dark stormy eyes upon him that flashed with unforgiving rage. Maybe…he really would get his wish now.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Well…the pinnacle of what I dreamed is very dark and bloody obviously. I guess we blame my choice of soundtracks. People tell me to stop listening to dark, angst music while writing because it never comes out for the better. All right, on to writing up the next chapter which comes out Thursday or early Friday.


	19. Chapter 18: Half Love

Rim: Well, we've finally reached the end of our journey. It's been a grueling year and a half since this first began with a dream I had. Who would have thought this story would leave to such an epic story plot. Thanks everyone for reading, and I hope you enjoy what the last chapter holds.

Special thanks especially to you B.T. for sticking with me even when I freaked out, Silverm and Na-chan for being my background cheerleaders. And Silverm for being generous in offering to "rape" my works to help me figure out why I was freaking out so much. And let's not forget Chaco for the sheer point of…well…you being you. And Kegom who is such an awesome person for all the kind words for all my stories so far. I don't know what I would do without you all keeping me sane. This chapter is for you.

_**-oooooo-**_

"Why?" Tyson whispered the dark blue angry energy swirled around his body as he held his brother's lifeless body to his chest. The air around him was heavy with Dragoon's power as it poured from his like the tears that trickled down his face. He wasn't aware of the dark blue wings made of light sprouting from his back; he wasn't aware of too much anymore except his brother's cold body cradled in his arms, and the man who had caused this unbearable pain to stab straight to the core of his soul.

"Why did you have to destroy the last remnants of a life that you've ripped out of my hands? Why did you have to ravage any hope that we could have a normal life? You've taken away the one thing in this life that could still give me joy, just because of wanting the power I was born to? If you want it so much, then you can have it!"

Dark blue energy ripped the floor up under them as jagged claws of power rushed at Kai, who stood perfectly still. His eyes flashed, a bolt of crimson lightning splitting Tyson's attack in half, however a stray sliver broke through.

"Hell," Kai cursed, raising his hand to create a barrier that deflected the energy around his father and himself. The guards that were standing by weren't so lucky, their screams filled the room as they were mowed down; one of the guards hit the wall, the energy ripping him apart until there was nothing left but mangled body parts. The other guards were torn limb from limb prior to hitting the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy when his power is finally mine to control," King Boris chuckled, observing the massacre around him.

"If only it had been you," Tyson glared, his eyes glowing pitch black. The Earth uprooted around them, turning into sharp spikes. "Why did you have to get my brother involved? Why couldn't you have left him alone? If I took everything precious away from you, would your heart break the way mine now is?"

"Master Tyson, please stop this!" Nanako shouted. "Killing him won't bring your brother back. If you kill him, you're no better than they are!"

"I don't care, Nanako," Tyson shook his head, placing his head into his brother's matted hair. His eyes still burned with tears that caused his soul to ache for vengeance. "I don't care if I end up like him. You can't ask me to just turn away after he's taken away something so precious from me. You can't…I just can't…"

"Please Master Tyson," Nanako pleaded.

"Stop asking me things that I can't say yes to," Tyson muttered, lifting his face from his brother's hair. It pained him to still be able to pick up the scent of chrysanthemums though the blood. He would never be able to see his brother smile again, or pout whenever he teased the younger about being a baby. Nor would he ever watch his brother sleep without a care in the world, while Tyson watched over him.

Tyson could still remember the first time his mother let him help her feed his baby brother. How carefully his small two year old hands held the bottle with serious concentration that it caused his parents to laugh. He remembered holding out his hands as his little brother crawled to him, or carefully leading his brother along, taking steps until Kenny was able to walk on his own. His name was even his brother's first word.

It was Tyson that Kenny came to when he was lonely, that he held onto when their mother died. That Kenny looked up to for guidance growing up, that was his best friend in the entire world. Now that Kai had taken all that away, what did he have left to turn to? Who was he going to assure that they could rebuild their kingdom to be just as beautiful as it had been like before they left? Who was going to place his faith solely in Tyson's words?

Who?

The answer was no one. Kai had made sure that he set fire to all of Tyson's hopes and dreams. Stripped him of the last piece of his humanity, leaving him vulnerable to the harsh world he never knew previously to meeting the crimson eyed devil prince. No part of Tyson now felt human anymore. His soul bled with no way of stopping it from happening. This was what Kai and his father wanted, so he was going to give them everything they deserved. He would give them every strand and fiber of power he could muster from his jagged heart.

"Master Tyson! You have to stop this," Nanako implored once more before a wall of concrete rose around her, obscuring her view of what was happening. "Master Tyson! Your father, mother, nor brother would want you to do this! Please listen to reason! If you use Dragoon's power for vengeance, it will only end to your ruin!"

"I don't care anymore. I don't care if it destroys me from the inside. As long as I can take Kai and his father with me, then I'll be satisfied with that," Tyson whispered into his brother's hair. "Then I can join you on the other side."

"You must know that there is nothing in this world that I hold dear to my heart, at least anymore," Kai informed, raising his hand to summon a bolt of crimson lightning obliterating the spikes around him. He needed to redirect Tyson's attention so he could make a break for more space. There was no way he would be able to keep defending himself and his father if attacks continued to hurtle at him. And he didn't dare turn his back for a second on Dragoon's successor.

"You don't even value your miserable life?" Tyson chuckled bitterly. "Then why do you fight so hard to keep it?"

"Because my father wants your power," Kai said simply. "If I am to die, my fondest wish is that his dreams of controlling this world are met first. That is why I continue to defend it."

"Your father…you'd do anything for that man, wouldn't you?" Tyson spat disgustedly. "If he told you to die right now in order to get my power, you would do that too, wouldn't you? You're nothing but a lap dog who rolls over at every command its master gives it!"

Creating another spike, he hurled it at the barrier Kai constructed. The projectile crumbled to pieces of rubble; however Tyson used Dragoon's power to pick them up, continuing to hammer down on Kai's barrier until the pieces of rubble were nothing but dust particles.

"If that's what I must do to please him, then that's what I must do. You may say what you like about it, but isn't that what sons do? Without him, I would not have been given life in this body. Without him, I would not be able to sleep well at nights in safety. Without him, I would have starved or had to beg growing up had I been anyone else's father. It is a privilege to be so fortunate," Kai answered.

Deciding to go on the offense, he pushed his barrier out further, taking a step forward, away from his father who was watching the spectacle with morbid amusement. Raising his hand, Kai forced the roof above the bluenette to rain down on him. A dark blue barrier erected around Tyson, obstructing the debris's path. Flashes of blue energy hurled itself at Kai's barrier once again in counterattack.

"There's a difference in what you should do for your father, and what you shouldn't do for him," Tyson argued.

"Are you saying you wouldn't do the same thing for your father?" Kai questioned, trying again to get through Tyson's defenses, but failing in the task as another counterattack struck at his barrier.

"Of course I would never do something like what you have done. My father ruled in peace. He hated the thought of anyone dying for foolish reasons. My mother was the same way. She taught me that every life was important, no matter age, birth, or status," Tyson said.

"Yet here you are, trying to kill me and my father," Kai smirked. "What a turn of events, I wonder what she would say about you now."

"Don't you ever mention my mother from those murderous lips again!" Tyson screamed, creating another projectile, hurling it at Kai. "You didn't know her. She was the kindest woman I've ever none. She loved life so much, and when she died…the entire kingdom felt her lost, not just those closest to her! My brother clung to me that day, sobbing about why she had to leave, he was too young to understand she was sick…I took care of him all these years in her place…"

"You would never kill for her?" Kai asked, thinking about his own mother. It had been such a long time since he allowed himself thoughts of her. Everyone in the castle said his looks were gifted from that woman that centered his life. She lived for his father, he didn't know why when he spent no amount of time in the same room with her. There were times Kai didn't see his father for days on end even.

Yet it was his mother's faith in the man which kept him in high expectation. Upon her last dying breath, it was her wish that he did all he could to help his father any way possible. Swearing to it, he was now making good on his promise. Light in Kai's eyes flashed, the projectile exploding into hunks of burning rock.

"No, no matter how much I loved her, I would never," Tyson shook his head.

"Stop toying with him and finish this up now Kai," King Boris ordered.

"Well, that's the difference between us," Kai stated. "I follow my mother's will through what my father has me to do. My mother meant the world to me also before she died. I had no one after that but myself."

"It doesn't have to remain that way, you can break the chain you were shackled to," Tyson shouted. "That way, you can die in peace."

"Peace…how lovely that word sounds," Kai murmured, creating another bolt of red lightning. Throwing the energy at Tyson's shield, hoping to make a direct blow, he was surprised when his attack deflected back at him. Tearing through his shield, Kai managed to shift so that he only caught the hit in his shoulder instead of his heart where Tyson had been aiming.

Looking up, he saw the fog of anger clear from the bluenette's eyes. The once black orbs flickering with revenge, now were filled with tears. The wings on his back burned bright than in anger. Hissing from the pain, Kai placed his hand to the wound, blood pouring from his shoulder which went numb from the pain. Had Tyson learned to control Dragoon's power that quickly, quelling his fury?

"Nanako's right," Tyson sighed, lowering his eyes to the top of Kenny's head. "This path I'm trying to go down will only end up in ruin. I will never be satisfied with killing you, that's not what my family would want. Just leave my kingdom and go back to your own. I will never allow you to control me to tear apart what other's hold precious."

"Boy, if you back down now-" King Boris started.

"I know father…I know," Kai nodded.

"Kai…you know if you continue…now that I have control over Dragoon's power…"

"I know," Kai interrupted. "But as I said before, I'm following my mother's wish. I will do anything to make her happy, even if it means dying for my father. So, shall we end this?" Kai lowered the barrier that he had around himself to walk forward.

"It's not too late to turn around and stop this. I will allow you to leave in peace as long as you never come back. Now that Bakuten has a new king whose able to summon the power of the guardian spirits, no one will have a chance to dissolve the hopes in my heart that this country will be beautiful once again," Tyson replied, laying his brother's body down gently, standing up to face Kai. Placing a barrier around Kenny's body, he readied for this final stance.

"If you believe in your ideals, then show me Tyson that I'm wrong," Kai said, gathering energy.

"I will," Tyson declared, pulling his power out from every corner of his mind. "There's no turning back Kai." Without saying a word, Kai pushed everything he had at Tyson, at the same time executed the same plan. Their powers collided, attempting to cancel each other out. The blue dragon roared fierce at the screeching red phoenix as they fought for control over the situation. The energy in the air intensified, sparks flying everywhere until something close to a subsonic wave erupted in the room, tossing both princes back. Dragoon and Dranzer both let out a shriek as the room all but exploded with their power.

Tyson shield his eyes from the explosion of light that also expanded concurrently with the energy. When it was over, there was only silence within the room that surprisingly survived the astronomical shockwave. Breathing heavily, Tyson made an attempt to pull his body up, only to discover it was riddled with small cuts and bruises, what energy he was able to muster left his body almost immediately, causing him to fall back to the ground. Slowly turning his head towards where his brother's body was, and where he had shelter Nanako, he sighed with relief to find they were still safe under his barriers.

"Master Tyson!" Nanako called from the other side of the concrete barrier. "Master Tyson, are you okay?"

"Na…na…ko…" Tyson coughed.

"Master Tyson!" Nanako said, her voice coloring with worry. "Let down the barrier, if you're hurt maybe there's something I can do to help you."

"Not…now…" Shifting his attention to where Kai and his father was, he was horrified to discover Kai on his feet, despite the claw marks covering his body. The Russian prince lowered his hand, equally breathing as hard as Tyson was. "How…"

"I've had more control over my power than you have," Kai said, slowly. "I thought I was dead for a second…I thought this time I would really be destroyed…you've disappointed me, Tyson."

"I hate you…" Tyson whispered. It was over now, he knew he didn't have the energy left to summon up Dragoon's power for another counterattack. The rest of his power was in shielding his brother and Nanako from stray attacks. He would never lower those barriers and place them into anymore danger than he had allowed to happen.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he listened to the slow clicking of boots against the concrete as Kai neared him. How was he ever supposed to face his father and mother on the other side at letting down the kingdom they so loved? Fear crawled to the back of his throat, drying his entire mouth as he pictured what was going to happen to his country after his death. Disgust filled his stomach, thinking about all the people in the world he wasn't able to save from heartbreak.

"Tyson…"

The clicking of the boots stopped in front of him, silence laying heavy on his head. Daring to look up into the face of his murderer, Tyson found that Kai's eyes weren't on him. In fact, the glazed over crimson eyes were turned towards the barrier around Tyson's little brother. The faint crimson wings sputtered in power, dissipating before blinking back into existence.

"Lower your barrier around him…" Kai asked softly.

"No…please don't harm him…" Tyson begged.

"Lower your barrier around him," Kai repeated.

"I won't…" Tyson shook his head.

"Hurry up and lower the barrier…before I lose Dranzer's energy. I won't be able to summon it again for almost a good week. By then your brother's soul will have left us," Kai said.

"What…what are you talking about?" Tyson blinked.

"I guess you were right after all. I do value my miserable life more than anything else," Kai said, a bitter smile curling his lips upwards. "I've failed my mother, there's no reason left for us to fight over your power."

"What…" Tyson's sentence faltered, his eyes falling on the spot where Kai had been shielding his father. The only thing that Tyson was able to make out from the massive splatter imprint on wall was the outline of a body before the energy of both Dranzer and Dragoon's shockwave ripped it to pieces, leaving only a black imprint. Nothing else remained of the Russian king.

"At the last second when the shockwave erupted, my barriers weakened, and threatened to come down along with the ceiling. When I thought I was going to die, I saw a woman with blue hair, who told me it was okay to let go of the past. I thought it was my mother, but she had such kind eyes…she was different than my mother. A calm settled over me, and I reinforced my barriers and kept the ceiling from collapsing in on us," Kai explained.

"Kind eyes…" Tyson smiled, thinking about those eyes watching down over him. "My mother it seems has saved the land she loves."

"Your mother…that would explain why I weakened at her request," Kai murmured. "Lower your barrier, Tyson."

"What do you plan on doing?" Tyson wondered, still hesitant to do as the Russian prince order. Even though he has stopped his father's plans, it did not mean that he was still to be trusted.

"Suzaku's phoenix power of rebirth," Kai replied. "Now lower your barrier."

"Kai…thank you…" Tyson said, drawing the barrier back into himself. Using that energy to slowly sit up, he watched Kai walk over to the motionless body, kneeling down beside it.

Laying a hand on the brunette's head, Kai closed his eyes, summoning what he could muster to beckon the boy's soul back into his body. The wings on his back blinked several times, then faded as Kai removed his hand from Kenny's head. Tyson waited in anticipation for signs that Kai had enough energy to bring his brother back. The seconds ticked on with no change. Just as Tyson was about ready to give up hope, his brother moved slightly.

"Now…we're even," Kai said, moving away from Kenny's body to allow Tyson to scramble over and cradle his brother's body in his arms.

"Yes, we are even now," Tyson cried, placing his cheek to his brother's hair.

"My father's men will have likely fled the castle from our fight. It's best if I round them up, and herd them back to Russia," Kai stated.

"I'm not going to ask you to stay," Tyson remarked.

"I know. I'm not going to ask you to say that," Kai voiced. "I suppose, this is goodbye then Prince Tyson?"

"Yes…goodbye Kai," Tyson said, turning his attention back to his brother. He listened to the clicking of the boots, until his ears could only hear the echoes off the silent walls. No matter what he felt, there was no way he could allow it to get in his way of what had to be done. The first manner of business was his brother, then those around him who had suffered, then his kingdom. Maybe one day he could allow himself to consider if it was the best decision to let Kai just walk away.

_**-oooo-**_

_-6 months later-_

"King Tyson!" A messenger ran up to where Tyson and Nanako where overseeing the crops that were finally growing back. It had taken extensive work over the past six months in making Bakuten look half as good as its previous glory. There was still so much more work that needed to be done in other areas, but by the end of the next summer, Tyson had a feeling that everything could be good again. At least on the outside.

His people were still feeling effects from the invasion, and needed his attention constantly. This time around, he could do something for them, and used Dragoon's power to assure them that nothing of the same would ever happen like before. It was a good feeling to have his people trust him, and support his rise into power after properly burying his father.

Tyson turned to the messenger who was running towards him with a letter. Slowing down when he reached Tyson, the messenger bowed to him, before handing him the crimson paper. With a frown, Tyson looked down at the seal before handing it back to the messenger. Turning his attention back to the fields, he sighed.

"Burn it…"

"Tyson, are you certain of that?" Nanako questioned. "It's from…"

"I know it's from him," Tyson nodded. "Burn it…"

"Yes sire," the messenger replied, bowing one more time before running off to take care of the order. Nanako stared worriedly at her king, seeing the turmoil of emotions flickering in his eyes. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she stared at the sky.

"You know he's going to keep writing," Nanako voiced. Tyson said nothing, there was nothing he could say. He had promised himself that he wouldn't read a letter Kai sent him until he got over his feelings. After this long, he could finally admit to himself that what he felt for Kai, more than betrayal was a want he had to deny himself for the sake of his people.

"And I will keep burning each letter he sends," Tyson countered. "I should go find Kenny."

"You know where he is," Nanako countered to his statement.

That was true, since being brought back by Kai, and Tyson had given Tala a proper burial, Kenny spent almost all his days in front of the grave, talking to it. It saddened Tyson to know that he had dragged his brother through all these events, and instead of being able to protect him, the scars his brother carried could not be healed by him. Walking towards the gravesite, Tyson could already pick up the sound of his brother's voice on the wind.

Coming into sight minutes later, Tyson stopped short of the brunette who was seated as usual in front of the gravestone. His knees were drawn up to his chest, as he said something to the grave, Tyson couldn't make out. The bluenette wondered if the nightmares had finally stopped bothering the brunette, he seemed more at ease than the previous months as the weight of their trip to Russia settled in.

"Brother…" Kenny called, sensing his brother's presence.

"Yes?"

"Had things been different…if…this…if it was different…could you have…"

"Loved Kai?" Tyson finished the sentence.

The brunette nodded once, still unable to bring himself to say the name of Tala's brother. He still hadn't forgiven Kai for what he had done. Somewhere in his heart, he knew what Kai had done to Tala was more human than anything anyone could ever hope to have done for him, had he lived. Yet his heart still hated the Russian prince for coming to that decision on his own.

"I love him now, despite everything," Tyson said bitterly. "That's why I don't response to his letters or even read them. Because I know that I would never be able to do what our country needs to recover, if I did."

"Tala…his whole life…he reached out for someone and he found me," Kenny whispered, his eyes blurred as he stared at the gravestone. "He found me, and I could do nothing for him."

"No, you did more for him than anyone had, I'm sure of it," Tyson replied, seating himself beside his brother and stroking his hair. "The ice around their hearts melted. The control of their father vanished, and they learned to feel. At least, that's what I believe. Maybe one day we will be able to understand."

"I hope so."

"I hope so too," Tyson smiled. "One day...I hope I understand too."

**_-end-_**


End file.
